The Name Satoshi
by Minwind
Summary: Satoshi sits in the park when a little boy asks him the time.Wait his name is Satoshi too? Shonenai
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

_**Dark talking **_

_Daisuke talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Prologue**

"Lets never have children"

"What! But why Riku!" Daisuke asked.

"Well, when I say . . . what I'm about to say is that I don't want to have children, 'cause then Dark will come back in our lives"

"I wouldn't mind that"

"Daisuke! I hate Dark, and all he did was mess up your life, so I refuse to have a child!"

**Daisuke . . . **

" Who said he messed up my life? What if it was a girl, Dark can't come back if it's a girl"

"We can't be sure we'll be that lucky"

**Daisuke . . . **

"_But what if-" _

**Daisuke, it's ok, I don't mind. **

_But Dark!_

**It's fine, there are other Niwas, and when one turns fourteen, I'll take over and come look for you. **

_But I don't want you to go. _Daisuke's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry Daisuke" Riku caressed his wet cheeks. "I love you" Daisuke looked up at her, stared into her eyes, and choked

"What?"

"I love you"

**See you later Dai! **

_No! Wait!_

**I'm sorry Daisuke, but I have to go. **

_Don't go, stay. _Tears rained down his face.

**You know I can't. **Daisuke could hear his voice become softer.

_But I'll never see you again. Why can't you stay?! _

Daisuke could feel invisible arms give him a farewell hug as Dark said, **I can't stay. I'm sorry. Don't be sad, you have Riku, don't be sad. **His voice was cracking now too. **You where my favorite Niwa, you know that. Even though you gave me hell. Please just forget about me, and be happy.** His arms began to evaporate.

_Don't go. _Daisuke pleaded.

**I'm sorry. Goodbye. **

The red head could not feel Dark's arms around him any more, nor could he feel him at all. He was gone, and Daisuke felt empty and alone. Nothing seemed right, and he shivered even thought it was summer. He cried harder even though he ran out of tears. He cried out Dark's name, even though he would never hear. He buried his face in Riku's shirt, while she hugged him. Telling him it was going to be all right and kept repeating saying sorry. Why was it, that all they ever did, was say sorry?


	2. Satoshi

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship.

**Satoshi **

Satoshi sat down on the bench and sighed in the beauty of the quiet little park. No one was there at this time of the day, which was just the way he liked it. No one around, not even Krad. Ah yes, Krad was gone; Satoshi had been freed from the pain of him - his endless taunting and his ranting about how he was going to kill Daisuke, the flashing images in his mind's eye of the little red head swimming in his own blood, limbs ripped off, and deep cuts across his body, as though he was a piece of meat that a butcher just had finished his day's work on. Satoshi pushed those images, and memories, away. He stared at the bright red swing blowing slowly side to side from the light breath of wind. "Daisuke . . ."

No matter how hard he tried, he could never push him aside, even after seven years. He had kept in touch with him for a year after he and Riku married; he had been the best man. He remembered the whole scene, how they said their vows, slid their wedding rings onto the other's fingers, and finally kissed to seal the deal. He remembered how, with every passing moment, his heart was breaking. Riku was the real thief, not Dark. He hated her for stealing Daisuke from him. He hated that Daisuke had stolen his heart from him. He hated himself for hating their love for each other. He hated that the only thing he ever wanted would never be his. He hated how he was so selfish. Riku made Daisuke happy, and if he was happy, then that's all that mattered. Satoshi had moved away for his new job as the vice president of his company, and to get away from him. Yet that didn't stop the emails that Daisuke sent him, asking if he was ok? If his job was fun? He talked about how life with Riku was great. Was he ok? Of course not, the love of his life was with the wrong person!

But when he typed back, he would hide his pain, and say everything was great. This went on for a year, then Daisuke just stopped answering. Satoshi would come home to an empty inbox, day after day, until he stopped checking. He tried to forget him, yet still, as he stared at a red swing, his thoughts swung back to the red head. Satoshi was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the little boy that sat next to him.

"Hey, mister?"

Satoshi didn't hear him.

"Hey, mister!" Yelled the kid.

The yell snapped him out of his thoughts, so he turned to the kid and glared.

"What?" His glare melted away when his eyes met with the kid's huge chocolate ones. "Do you have a watch?"

He failed to answer as he gaped at the child. He had dark brown spiky hair that seemed to be defying gravity. He was small in build and size. He had to be no older than four and he was cute. His big, oval eyes blinked as he tilted his head to one side, waiting for his answer. To Satoshi's surprise, the boy looked like a miniature Daisuke, with brown hair and eyes. Even the way he tilted his head was the same. He regained his composure and coldly stated; "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Um, can I see it?"

"Why?"

"Please" The boy begged as he gave him his puppy face, to which Satoshi was powerless to resist.

He held out his wrist. The boy took his wrist in one hand to steady it and with the other he began to count the numbers around the face of the clock. He whispered to himself "five, ten, fifteen, twenty . . ." He looked up and chirped, "It's two twenty three!"

He gave him back his arm. Satoshi check to see if he was right, and was amazed that he was. When he looked up, the boy had run off, waving bye at him. The blue-haired man watched the boy until he was out of sight. Well, that was the end of that. He pictured the boy in his mind - he looked so much like Daisuke, he could almost believe that he was really Daisuke's son for a moment. Which was impossible as Riku forbade it - she didn't want Dark back in their lives. He remembered that Daisuke wrote to him that he always wanted to be a father. Satoshi thought she was over reacting about Dark - yeah he was a sly playboy thief, but he wasn't all that bad - not for her at least. The one who should hate Dark, would be he - it was his family's artwork that Dark was stealing after all. All that happen to her was a simple kiss. But then again, who would want that . . .

"Hey, mister?"

Satoshi looked back down to see the same boy. "Yes?"

"Can I see your watch again?"

"I guess" He showed him his wrist once more. The boy counted the numbers and told him that it was now two thirty seven, yeah Satoshi was reminiscing for a long time, then ran off waving goodbye. This cycle kept repeating over and over. Every once in a while, the boy would come and check the watch, then leave. Satoshi thought about leaving many times, but then where would the kid come to see what time was it, so he stayed. He thought to himself how cute it was, that the kid always ran back, and counted the numbers, even if it was only three minutes more. When the boy came back on his twelfth round, he chirped "it's five o nine!"

"I'll take your word on it." He was sick of checking his watch when he knew the boy was right. He looked to see the boy run off and was surprised to see him still sitting beside him.

"Um, aren't you going to run off like you always do?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Cause, I want to sit here with you"

"Hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?"

"I don't have a mommy" he said it without a trace of regret or sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry" Satoshi kicked himself mentally for bringing it up.

"Don't be, my daddy is better than any old mommy could be! Plus, you're not a stranger. I've seen you before"

Satoshi stared at the child. Where had he seen him? He did come to this park a lot at this time, was that what he meant?

"You're nice!"

Satoshi snapped out of his thoughts, and raised an eyebrow "How do you know? You don't even know me. I just showed you my watch."

"Yeah, well, when I ask other people, they get mad, and say things like 'bug off you brat' or 'get out of the way you dumb ass'"

"You shouldn't say dumb ass" The boy slapped his hands over his mouth and look guiltily at him.

Satoshi chuckled from the inside at this. "It's ok, who am I going to tell?" The boy dropped his hands and looked up at him.

Silence fell over the duo as they sat on the park bench.

"Will you play with me?"

"What?' Satoshi glared.

"Will you please play with me?" He was about to turn down the child, as he didn't do the whole play kid stuff, not even when he was a child himself. He was always reading and preparing to catch Dark. Too bad it was for nothing, but he rethought the idea. It seemed that the kid was lonely, and so was he. They where both lonely, so why not play with the kid? What did he have better to do? "Fine I'll play. What do you have in mind?"

"Duck, duck, goose!"

Was this kid serious? "You can't play duck goose with two people"

"Yes you can" The boy argued, as he hoped off the bench and took Satoshi's hand, dragging him to the soft grass. Satoshi jerked when the boy took his hand, and fought against his instincts to snap his hand back.

The boy told him to sit down crossed legged, and he began. The kid tapped his blue head once. "Duck" and walked around and tapped his head again, "Duck." This repeated over, and over, until he finally tapped his head, and squeaked "Goose!"

Satoshi got up, and began to run after the child, but his longer frame slowed his ascent, so by the time he started running, the boy was at his seat. Satoshi rolled his eyes and began his turn. He patted the boy's head.

"Duck." He came around again.

"Goose." He ran, more like a jogged, to his spot and sat down. The boy started again. When he came around on his seventh time, he taped him on his head "Goose!" Satoshi got up faster this time and chase after the boy. He almost had him in his grasp when the boy turned around, hugged his leg and yelled, "You're it!" and then running off. What the-? He watched the boy run as though his life depended on it, even though he had not moved an inch. Then he shrugged his shoulders and went after him.

He was 'it' again. Satoshi could easily tag the kid with little effort, but he went easy on the kid cause he didn't want him to feel pathetic. He heard the boy squeal and giggle when he got close to him. The kid was having so much fun with him, the emotionless shell of a human. Soon he found himself smiling. The boy ran into some bushes to hide in. Towering over the bush, he stated, "you can run but you can't hide" then he squat down, and popped his head in the bush. It was a tiny bush, not much for the boy to hide in, yet he could not find the boy. Then he heard foot steps behind him. He took his head back out, and saw the boy there giggling. "You're funny"

Funny? He was funny? First nice, and now funny. His comeback was a tap on the shoulder. "Yeah well, you're it" The brown haired boy's jaw dropped at this new revelation. He was about to tag him back, when a voice called "Satoshi!"

Satoshi stood up, wondering who would be calling him. He looked all round and saw no one. The person must have been just outside of the park. But why would anyone call out to him? Who did he know around here?

"Satoshi!" the call came again.

He was about to go toward the sound, but the boy in front of him jumped up, and yelled "I'm coming!"

Huh? He thought to himself.

The brown eyed boy turned back to him. "Mister, will you be back here tomorrow?"

"Uh . . ."

"Please?" the boy did his puppy face.

He caved "Sure, when?"

"At two twenty three silly-" he taped his leg, "goose!" and ran off until he disappeared. Satoshi turned and began his walk home. So his name was Satoshi too?


	3. I'm Sorry I broke you!

**I'm sorry I broke you!**

Satoshi checked his watch. It was two sixteen. Why did he come again? Oh yeah, the kid. His name was Satoshi, wasn't it? Maybe he was just thinking his name was that, but he wasn't one to hallucinate. He had keen hearing, and sight, and with his observation skills, it made it almost impossible to mishear, or misread things. Then again, anything is possible.

A second question popped into his head. Well, if his name was Satoshi, then why? It was odd. Satoshi was not a very common name (I don't know if it is or not but for the sake of this fic it is). He always thought his late parents made it up. Apparently not, he should research it later. He brushed his icy blue bangs out of his eyes. How old was that kid anyway? He didn't look any older than four, yet he knew how to tell time, and loved to tell it. He heard the running of little feet, running up the bike path. Sure enough, it was two twenty three. So the kid was cute, smart, and on time. Where could you go wrong, he was a triple threat.

"You're here!" he ran up and hugged his pant leg.

"I said I would be, didn't I?" He said with his same old emotionless dead voice.

He let go of his leg and sat on the bench. "Look what I have! Look, look!" He danced his arms around with a book in his hands. It was leather bound and imprinted in gold was "Fairy tale." Satoshi sat down next to him, as the little boy opened it. "Do you want me to read this to you?" Satoshi asked.

"No silly, I'm going to read it to you!"

The kid could read too?

The brown haired child flipped to the first page. Satoshi eyes grew wide at the sight of it. The picture was done on thick painting paper, and a scene of an old medieval castle, on a rocky coast in the mist, was done in acrylics. The creamy manila clouds swirled in the back ground, while a ferocious wave threw itself onto the cliff's face, slashing into an array of droplets. The detail of the faded castle was amazing. Every block was painted to perfection. He could see where it had been eroded away and the single red flag flapping in the wind. He could see where the artist put layer, after layer, of paint given the picture texture and mood. On the other side was hand painted words, with the first letter done in an old English text. The brunet ran his index finger under the words and began.

"Once upon a time, there lived a little boy in a huge castle that ruled over the sea." He turned the page. The next painting was as stunning as the last, it was of a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked bored. He was slouching in his throne. Satoshi turned back to the boy, it was him in every way, expect he didn't look bored, he then turned back. The boy wore a blue tunic, with a crown, a tad too big for him, tilted to the side. He was in a red curtain thrown room. "And this little boy was bored. As he sat there on his throne, dosing off to sleep, he heard a crash. He then jumped up and went to go look at what it was." The boy stumbled on a few words, more like a lot, but Satoshi helped him sound them out. He went to the next page.

The next page was a huge kitchen with a fat chief shaking his head. "He ran to the kitchen to see if one of the cooks dropped a pan. The chief cook shook his head no." The page turned. "Then the prince went to the workshop, to see if the artisans had broken a pot. The master artisan shook his head no" he continued.

Satoshi was hardly listing to the story, for the art kept distracting him. It was done with such skill that not even he thought he could beat it. But he had given up on painting long ago. It had remained him too much of . . .

"The prince had asked everyone he knew, yet no one made the sound, so he went off exploring to go find it. But first he garbed a sword, and a helmet, for he was no longer the prince, he was now the knight of the castle. He then set off on his quest."

On the next page, the mood changed from happy warm colors to dark and sinister ones, using dark greens and purples. The little boy's voice sank softer, as he tired to sound scary "As he checked down dark corridors and spooky closets, he open the door that led to the basement. He marched down the steps, and that's when he met" he flipped to the next page and gasped loudly "the dragon!" The boy shook the book around, trying to make it look like it was real. But it didn't need any help, the paint strokes and the tones of contrast did all the work. The dragon was sitting on top of a glittering hill of jewels and gold. His arms where crossed, his bat- like wings arched back, showing their size. His eyes glowed yellow, while it's scaly skin was black. He had two twisted horns growing from the tip of its head. He turned the page.

"The dragon saw him, roared loudly, and flapped his huge wings. That didn't stop him as he charged at the dragon. The dragon blew fire at him, and the prince dodged it by hiding behind his treasure."

"The dragon tried to eat the prince up, but the prince ran at the last second. The dragon flapped his wings again, and continued to snap at the little prince. The dragon sucked in air to blow fire back at the prince, but he was too fast. He ran up to . . ." The chocolate head turned to what seemed to be the last page.

It was a picture of a child's room floor, a boiling pot was turned upside down on the floor, and next to it was an overly large spoon. In the corner was a stuffed dragon tipped on its side. On the other side was a door open and a little shadowed of a boy running down the hallway. "Satoshi, come down for dinner!"

"Ok daddy!" He read, "the prince shouted as he took off his helmet off and ran down stairs for dinner" The brunet closed the book, looked back up at him, and smiled "Did you like it?!"

"Uh, yeah" Did he like it? He loved it, he really didn't care for the story, but the art was something to be enjoyed. "Did you get it? He wasn't a prince at all!"

"Yes, I know"

"I was the prince! My daddy made this book just for me, and I learned to read, just so I could read it! This is the only book I know how to read. My daddy hasn't had time to teach me any other books"

"Oh, so your dad is usually busy?"

"All the time! He comes home late, and he's sometimes too tired to play with me, but it's ok. We just curl up on the sofa, eat cookies, and watch my favorite movies, but most of the time daddy falls asleep before they get to the good part, and then I tuck him to go night, night " The brunet explained.

Satoshi stared at the boys brown eyes, they seemed bit sad, yet at the same time happy. It seemed more like the boy was taking care of his dad, more than the dad taking care of his son. He couldn't but feel pity for the boy. He knew how it felt to have a distant father, though his father never loved him, he had, instead, used him. He knows how lonely you could get and the kid didn't have a mother either. He felt himself relating himself more and more, slowly growing attached to him. Even though he had only just met him, he was breaking his defenses easily.

"Lets play tag again!" He jumped up, pulling Satoshi's hand. Well, if his Dad could not play with him, then he would. He stood up. He saw that the kid had a band aid on his finger.

"Hey Little Satoshi what happened to your finger?"

The boy looked at it, then stated "I burned it on the stove."

"How?"

"I was trying to make grill cheese for my Daddy to take with him to work. He got really mad when he found out. He was like" He began to wave his finger like a nagging mother. "Satoshi, didn't I tell you too never the touch the stove! It's dangerous, and now look, you burned yourself! Then he ran my hand under some cold water, and kept going on, you don't have to make me lunch, your only four, I should be making your lunch. I was going to cry, but then he kissed it, put this band aid on it, and hugged me, and said he was sorry for yelling. So it doesn't hurt any more." Satoshi smiled, which was a rare event, then the brunet pushed the grown man, and ran off yelling "You're it!"

The rest of the day wore on like that. They played games like tag, and hide and go seek, and more two person duck, duck goose. They also went walking around the park. "Hey, Little Satoshi?"

"Hm"

"If your da-"

"Why do you keep calling me Little Satoshi?"

Satoshi didn't know if he wanted to answer that, but he deiced to be honest with the kid "Well, my name is Satoshi, and your name is also Satoshi, but you're smaller than me, so you are therefore called Little Satoshi"

"Really! I knew it!"

He raised an eyebrow "Knew what?"

"That it was Tuesday!"

"What?" Satoshi followed where the boy's eyes were looking at. It was a flyer for a local pizza shop that read: _Did you know that it's Tuesday? And on Tuesday that you get twenty percent off a one toping pizza. Come on in today and try it! _Oh, that's what he meant. He went back to his question.

"Hey Little Satoshi, if your dad works late, then who came to pick you up yesterday?" Little Satoshi took his eyes off the sign "Oh that was my grandma, she found out I snuck out of day care to go play in the park. She's crazy, but she's funny. She was so proud that I snuck out without no one seeing. I don't know why though. My daddy was mad though. He was yelling at my Grandma not to encourage me to do these things, whatever encourage means"

"Why where you sneaking out of day care?"

He began to pout. "Cause, I don't like it there. No one even knows I'm there, and the other kids make fun of me. And I'm the last one to be picked up." His eyes began to water. "I don't like how the two ladies' talk about my daddy, saying he's not a good daddy, when he is just busy!" Few little tears fell down his innocent face. He tired to wipe them away.

Oh great, he made him cry, way to go Satoshi. He kicked himself mentally in the head for asking about a very touchy subject. He keened down and tired to confront the boy without scaring him. He put his hand on the boy's tiny shoulders, and said he was sorry for asking. Little Satoshi sniffed up the last of his tears, and told him, "it's not your fault the ladies are mean. You're nice and that's why I like you!" then without warning, the child snaked his arms around Satoshi's neck and gave him a quick hug.

He froze. He had never been hugged other than Krad. He didn't know how to react. It was a hug of pure feeling of love, not of taunting, whispering horrible plans, or secrets better kept unsaid. Little Satoshi tilted his head to one side cutely, and asked "Big Satoshi? Are you ok?"

He didn't answer

The tiny brunet panicked, and hugged Satoshi, apologizing "I'm sorry I broke you!" Another wave of shock hit him. He hadn't expected another hug so soon. What made him so special to this kid to get two hugs in a row? Little Satoshi began to shake him awake from his daze. He blinked many times and asked "What?" Little Satoshi's eyes began to water "I'm sorry I broke you"

He didn't want the kid to start crying again "I'm not broken, see?" he glared at the boy. The brunet giggled, making his wannabe tears disappear. He then hugged Satoshi for a third time "I'm so glad." As he sat there while this kid was hugging him, he thought to himself. He could get use to this.

Minwind: Sorry this chapter was kind a slow but I don't want to rush the story but don't worry the next chapter will pick things up.


	4. You sure he’s even into guys?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**

* * *

You sure he's even into guys?**

After that day Satoshi and Little Satoshi had been spending every afternoon together. He really did enjoy the little brunet's company. It made him feel like the father that he would never get to be. He would skip out on meetings just to hang out with him, and they had grown quite close over the next few weeks. Little Satoshi would talk about his dad and his daily life. While he would listen cause he had nothing to say that the kid would be interested in, for his life was so bland that even though he moved, he had moved into another white, no color, lifeless apartment. The only thing that was different was it was bigger. He had taken up painting again and showed his works to Little Satoshi while the little boy tired to do it too.

They played games, the usual games, and explored the park. Little Satoshi tired to catch birdsand Satoshi bought a soccer ball so they could play. It was always a tie, zero to zero, and when it was raining, Satoshi came to the day care center to visit him. They would play board games and do puzzles. More like Satoshi did them, the little brown eyed boy could read and tell time at the age of four, yet couldn't figure out a simple five piece puzzle. He began to teach Little Satoshi how to read more books. While the kid showed him how to open up, even though he didn't know he was.

Little Satoshi looked up from the book "My daddy thinks you're nice!"

"Really, and how would your dad know who I was?"

"I told him about you silly!"

"Ah, now what's this word?" he pointed to the book. "Date!" "That's right, what dose it mean?"

"I mean to get dress up and make daddy sad."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause Daddy use to go on dates, and he would get dress up, and come back sad and sighing a lot. Once he even cried. Most of the time picks me up and hugs me tight and ask me why is their one for him?"

"That's not what it means" he began to explain "One definition it's a way to tell time, day, month, and year, not by using numbers, more like today is Monday."

"But today is Wednesday"

"Yes I know, but you just told me what the date was, get it?"

"Yeah, but my dad doesn't get sad on every Monday"

He wasn't getting through, was he?

"Well it has another meaning. Remember I told you the same words could mean more than one thing?" The boy nodded his head. "Well, another definition of date is a social or romantic engagement with a person. Like taking someone you like out for dinner, or taking your dad for a birthday lunch or just being with the person. What your dad did was a blind date"

"What's a blind date? Is it when you don't know its Monday?"

"No, it's when you go out with someone for romance, and you never met the person before, or you don't know who your going out with."

"What's romance mean?"

"It's that mushy stuff you don't like that's on TV, you know, kissing."

"Oh, so my dad goes out to do mushy stuff, but instead he comes home sad"

"Well, it doesn't mean that, it just seems your dad didn't like the people he saw, or they didn't like him. Sometimes it goes well, I had a few good blind dates"

Yeah, he had dated when his secretary kept trying to set him up with all the able hot gay bachelors' from the office. Some of them went well, but he couldn't stay with them because he felt bad, since he was always thinking of another.

"So, what happens when you don't come home sad from one of these blind dates?"

"Oh, a lot of things, mostly the two people see each other more and they could eventually become a couple and from there they could become husband and wife, or turn out to be good friends"

"Hmm" Satoshi saw the gears working in his little head, trying to figure out the new info he had just received. When he finished, they went back to book, and went reading some more. He read the date, "and it was January. Hey Big Satoshi, what is January?"

"It's a month, like right now we're in the month of August."

"Huh?" Satoshi fought back the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't good at explaining these things.

"You see there are twelve months in a year and each year is named-" He stopped cause Little Satoshi was counting his watch numbers again, then he hops up and said "I got to go! It's five forty five!"

"All right see you later" he waved. He watched him go, he would have to teach him about the months later he swore, when he is allowed to take school, he'll be able to go straight to third grade, at the rate as they were going.

The next day . . .

Satoshi ran after the ball before it rolled down the hill. Little Satoshi had kicked it a bit too hard, leaving him to chase after the ball. He grabbed it, walked back to the little brunet, dropped the ball, and was going to start the game again. When Little Satoshi asked: "Would you go on a blind date with my Daddy, please!"

Satoshi stopped mid kick. "What?"

"Please! Date my Daddy, I'm sure you wouldn't make him sad!"

"Uh . . ." He ran up to him and pouted his best puppy face "Please!"

Satoshi sat down to meet eye to eye with him "Um, are you sure he's even into guys?" "Um, I don't understand. What difference dose it make if you or a girl goes with him?" Of course he wouldn't understand, how was he going to explain this? "Uh, well, its kind of complicated you see-"

"Please just once! He went out with all those other girls, but they all made him sad, and you're so nice please! My dad even said you're nice! Please"

"I don't think-"

"PLEASE!" he cried The unexpected, very loud please made Satoshi to accidentally jump "Ok!"

"Thank you, Big Satoshi!" He chipped as he hugged his neck "Ok, it's this Friday, at this place at eight." He gave him a card Shermamoilt's. (This is a word?) It sounded classy. "And wear something nice." He was about to run off to go back to the daycare when he turned around, "Oh, and I won't be here tomorrow. I'll be helping daddy get ready, so don't be late!" an ran off.

He was going on a blind date with the kid he met in the park's Dad. This should be interesting.

The night of the date . . .

"Satoshi! I don't know what to wear!" panicked his father. "I haven't dated in forever! That's it, I'm doomed!" He walked in his closeted of nothing but long pull over shirts nothing for a fancy dinner restaurant. His hair was still wet from his quick shower. He only had an hour to get dress and to the restaurant he didn't want to make her wait. He sighed "Yes, much doomed." Little Satoshi walked over and crawled in his closet, and found, at the end of the row of hangers, was a black on black suit. "Here you go Daddy, you can wear this!" The boy's father searched for his hidden son "Where are you Satoshi?"

"Here!" He unhooked the suit and dragged it out with him, bringing along a mess of boxes opening up and their contents spilling on the floor manly pictures of a forgot time. Little Satoshi looked at his mess and said "Uh oh!"

His father took the suite he carried out. "Oh its ok, I've got it." He put the suit on the door hook and began to gather up the pictures. Once he cleaned the mess up, he looked at the clock. He only had forty five minutes now. "Ah!" He took his towel and began to dry his hair. (No, he's not naked he has two towels or a robe or something) and went to put on the suit. Little Satoshi waited on his father bed in till he came out he had to be approved by him before he could leave he rubbed his eyes trying to fight sleep.

It took him a long time to come out, but when he did, he looked good, yet he was still brushing his hair since it couldn't seem to stay down. "Aw man, look at this. She's going to think I'm a slob with my hair like this."

"No, she won't you look good daddy! But you need a tie" His father look himself in the mirror and grasped

"Your right! I do!" he began to dig in his drawer for a tie. "Daddy"

"Not now Satoshi, I'm looking for a tie"

"Daddy . . . Daddy!"

His father turned to him "What . . . oh!" His son held a bright red tie.

"See, I have one" He handed it over.

"Where did you find this?" he began to knot it, using the mirror to help.

"I didn't, I stole it from Grandma's house"

He whipped his head back to his son "What?! I told you to stop that!"

"But I'll put it back before she knows it's gone she won't even know!"

"That's not the point. I knew this was going to happen. She encourages you and look, your stealing stuff from her house. She better not know you took it before you put it back, or she'll be disappointed in you, and yell at me about how your skills are being wasted." He kept fiddling with the tie when he came to the conclusion he didn't know who to tie one.

"Satoshi! I don't know how to tie one, so I'll just have to go without one" he wined. "Come here"

"What?" his son jerked his neck down to wear he could reach and began to tie it. "When did you learn to tie ties?"

"Grandma. She told me I should learn to help you out if you ever got a suit and tie job since you don't have a wife."

"Ah, but that might change tonight, right?! So tell me Satoshi, what is she like?"

"She's nice, kind, smart, and funny."

"Well, what more could I ask for?!" His son finished. He steps back to see if it met with his approval to go. "You're ready!"

"All right, well hop into bed" Little Satoshi had other ideas and curled into his bed instead.

"Hey there, silly goose, you can't sleep there, that's my bed!" he laughed as his son curled up deeper in the bed covers. "Fine, I guess you can sleep in here. Well, I'm locking the door behind me, and I'll be back later. Wish me luck." He kissed his son on the forehead.

"Good luck daddy" he could hear sleep taking him in its grasp.

"Night Satoshi" He walked out of his room and silently closed the door be hind him. He checked the clock, and discovered it was seven forty eight. Oh no, he was going to be late!

* * *

Minwind: Many thanks to the lovely Tears Falling Freely for betaing my story so far! 


	5. Hiwatari?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

Hiwatari?

He was late. Satoshi sat alone at the table in his light grey Italian cut suit with a dark blue tie eyeing the menu. It was now eight-ten. Maybe couldn't make it? Little Satoshi did say he was busy all the time. The problem with blind dates was you never seen the person so anyone who came in to the door could be them. Well not ever one he at least knew it was going to a man. Satoshi figured form Little Satoshi's appearance the man was going to have brown hair and matching eyes. He looked back down to the menu. He was thinking about ordering the salmon.

"Hiwatari?" yelled very surprised person.

Satoshi jerk his eyes off to the man before him. His breath caught in his throat. He choked out "Niwa?"

There was Daisuke he was flushed form what he conclude to was running he was regain his breath. He was wearing a slim black suit which clung to his body well and it was all bowed off with a red tie. His hair had not had faded after all these year it was still bright shade like he remember. His eyes where still the same crimson that he could still lose himself in. He grew about two inches. (I don't know how he knows that)

"Hiwatari? What are you doing here?"

He regained his composure "I'm waiting for my date" He wanted to kick him self for saying that to him. He wish he wasn't on a blind date anymore. Yet the words continued to roll out. "And you? Having a night out with Riku?"

"Riku? Oh no... me and her- uh- well" His voice began to get soft and shaky "Went our different ways"

What? They had spilt up? This news made his heart soar only to be shot down by the current circumstances. Now he really wished he wasn't on a date but for all he knew he had a new wife or girlfriend or worse... His curiosity burned. He needed to know more. So he press on "Sorry to hear that. Well then why are you here?" Why did he still have to act like a ice demon towards him? He hated it. Daisuke reply didn't help either

"Oh I here for my date too" The redhead scanned the room with is eyes everyone who was starting went back to there dinner's it was manly couples enjoying there romantic meals. While business partners and clients softly talked about there plans for the future. No one was sitting alone well other than him and Satoshi. "Hm _she's _not here yet"

A waiter cam up form behind him and said in a hushed voice "Please take your seat sir and be quite or we'll have to ask you leave."

"Oh sorry! But this isn't my-" Daisuke whispered back.

The waiter insisted He didn't care for his excuses." Sir please sit down!" he hissed

After hearing this Daisuke jump into the seat. He didn't want to get thrown out so and make the girl think he skipped out on her. The waiter walked away back to his clients. Daisuke blushed whispered "Sorry about this Hiwatari I'll get up when my date comes or when yours arrives."

"Fine with me" He prayed he never would arrive. He tore is eyes form the embarrassed angle in front of him the words _she_ rang in his head sinking his heart into the black abyss called depression. He went back to the menu "So who's the lucky lady?"

Daisuke picked up his own menu he wasn't reading it he was using it to hide his flushed face.

"Uh well you see I don't really know I'm on a blind date that my son set up for me"

Then it hit Satoshi like a ton of bricks. He sat there reading the same line over and over. Silence came over there table. He let him self adjust to the shock then smiled behind his menu. He was going to get some answers now "You have a son?" acted surprised.

Daisuke looked at the back of Satoshi's menu and began to ramble. "Yah! He's too good for me. He's sweet and smart he only four but he can all kind of things like read this book I made for him and he can tell time. He tries his hardest to help out with the house. Yet some how his room is always a mess and he misplaces all my things He's so cute and- "

Satoshi cut him off "What's his name?"

Daisuke stop mid sentence and blushed "uh his name is uh-"

Satoshi brought down his menu and looked him in his eyes "You forgot your son's name?"

"No! It's just… I'll tell you if you don't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Or think I'm strange!"

"Too late for that"

"Hiwatari!"

He smirked "Ok I'm sorry I won't laugh now tell me"

"Satoshi"

He shivered as he said it. He had never heard Daisuke say his first name it sounded good coming form his lips "Yes?"

"No you don't understand Satoshi-"

He did it again. How long could he show his mask when he kept saving his name. "I'm quite aware that's my name Niwa since when where we on first name bases?"

"No Hiwatari you don't understand my son's name is Satoshi"

He struggled to keep the act up raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I told you not to think me strange! He cried as he picked menu back up as his shield form Satoshi's looks.

"Why did you name him after me?"

"Satoshi is a very common name!" He lied in his defense.

"No it isn't my parents made it up when I was born"

"Uh well"

Even though the blunet could not see him he could tell that his face was flushing once again it was amazing how often he could do that. "Well what?"

"Well since it was my job to name him and my grandfather didn't want me to name him after him and I didn't want to name him after myself and I couldn't think of any original names. I didn't have one of those baby books and I wanted to take him home but he couldn't leave in till I finished with his birth certificate. And the only three names that came into my head where Takeshi, Dark and yours. There was no way I was going to call him after Takeshi he would be coming over and trying to make him into a minny him I couldn't call him Dark cause if he found out he would kill me. So all there was left was Satoshi but then when I thought it over I thought if I named him after you he might get some of your qualities I know That's dumb idealistic way of thinking but it's what happen." His crimson eyes peaked over the menu

"Sorry I stole your name without asking"

"It's fine I don't mind I actually I'm flattered you named your son after me."

Daisuke smiled then changed topics "Wow we haven't talked in years huh! What have you been up too?'

"Not much well not anything worth telling"

"Oh come one there has to be something"

"Not really"

"How about your job last time I remember you where vice president or something"

"Oh well I took it over. I now own the whole company"

"What!"

"Its really nothing big"

"Are you kidding that's huge! How did you do it?"

" I worked hard and toyed with the bosses minds I tried convinced them that I should own It for there own good they didn't listen to me and when stocked dropped they took what little money that was left and ran. I kept the company afloat with some clever money shifting and simply step in."

"Wow sounds like you had it rough"

"Not really it was just a challenging it was fun but now there are no more problems and stocks have never been higher its kind off boring"

"Oh...well it that's good you saved the company think of all the jobs you saved your like a hero"

Hero him? Daisuke was al ways to kind with his complements. "I don't think you could call me a hero"

"What are you talking about yes you are you saved the company your so modest Hiwatari I wish my life was that exciting."

They both fell silent. Daisuke began to re-read the menu. Satoshi could see that he wanted to ask something but couldn't get him to say it. He open his mouth to say it but closed it before any words came out then went back to the list. He watched at the red head debated with himself. Then the shorter man looked up and asked in a low whisper "Is Krad still with you?"

That's right Satoshi never told him that hellish demon was gone that happen was after they lost contact. Satoshi blinked only for a second but that was more that enough time to see the blood painted on the floor in symbols that no one but a Hikari could read. He open his eyes and pushed the memories of that horrible night back behind that closed door of his subconscious. "No he is not. I got rid of him"

Daisuke closed his eyes and sighed happy "Thank goodness I worried that you would never be free of him"

Silence took over the table once more.

Daisuke open his eyes and chirped "Lets talk about something else!"

Satoshi invisiblebly thanked him for end that train of conversation "Like what?"

The waiter from before came by there table "What will you be having this evening?"

"A-hh" Daisuke stuttered began to look over the restaurant again Probably looking for signs of his date. When he saw no one he sighed to himself then glance at the clock it read eight thirdly "I guess she stood me up" he gave the waiter his menu "I'll have a cup of limed water"

The waiter turned to Satoshi "And you?"

"I'll be having the salmon with a cup of red wine"


	6. I'll Pay

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

I'll pay

Daisuke sipped his lime water as he picked at Satoshi's salmon they decide to split it. When they had about finished the salmon.

"Well what else has been happening Hiwatari? You said you where waiting for a date where is she? When was she suppose to meet you anyways? We been talking for a good hour and a half!"

"My date has already arrived"

"What? Then why are you talking to me you should be with her!"

Satoshi continued to stare at Daisuke.

Then it hit Daisuke like a no breaks yellow school bus with the bus driver speeding to get the kids home so she could watch her next episode of all my children (I loath soap-operas) Satoshi was his date! How could he be so blind. Wait his son said she right? Did his son lie to his face! Boy was he going to have a talk with him when he got back home…..Then it occurred to him His son thought he was gay! Why would he even think that. He only went out with girls before. Where did he even meet Satoshi anyways? _Daddy I met this guy today his name is Big Satoshi and he…. _So that was a real person he just thought it was an imaginary friend he made cause he got lonely. Wait Satoshi knew he was his date? Was Satoshi gay? He dropped his fork. He would of never had guessed. He could get any girl he wanted yet he was gay. Well he could get any guy with his looks that icy blue hair and matching eyes with his figure that seemed to be a carved master piece...Woa now why was he thinking like that all of the sudden. Well this wasn't the first time he had these thoughts. At least Dark wasn't there to tease him. He felt his face being to heat up. Man he felt like he did when they went to school together.

Satoshi watched as Daisuke dropped his fork and his face being to turn as red as his hair. He smiled to himself at the sight even though he knew that it was cause this was now a awkward situation and he was now embarrassed. After a long quite moment.

Daisuke finally stuttered "Umm Hiwatari? Did you know I was your date tonight?"

"No I was on a blind date just like you"

"Did you know it was going to be a guy?"

Ah he knew this going to be ask this sooner or later what should he say? Yes I am gay and I am in love with you and only you every day without you is hell. Being near you burns it hurts so much that I don't know how I can stand it. I love the way you laugh the way you can blush ten times more than any normal human being. I love that bright red hair with crimson eyes that seems to melt my heart of ice. I love how you never give up even though you should. I love how you try so hard to make every one around you happy yet a t the same time I hate it cause I want to be the only one you care about. I tried to get you out of my head yet when I tell my self to stop thinking about you it just shows I'm still thinking about you. I love how you named your only son after me.

But then that would scare him away just when he got him back he didn't want to ruin this. To Satoshi knowledge Daisuke is straight and only saw him as a friend. He's sure that if he tell him that he was gay that he wouldn't hate him. They just never could have the same relationship they use to have before he got married. He would be distance and awkward just like it was now. No just being near him was enough for him. So he lied.

"No your son said please go on a date with her"

He watch Daisuke sigh in relief. He picked the right move.

"Wow my son played us both on each other huh?"

"Smart little thing isn't he?"

"Yah may be too smart for his own good. Well there's one quality he's got form your name Hiwatari" he chuckled

He smiled in response.

"I don't blame him though every time I go out with a girl I come back sad and depress. So it's only natural that he would think a man could be better."

"Why didn't any of your other dates work out?'

"Most of the time they did not like me" He sighed " and other times there was just no spark nothing to get my heart to get going you know? May be there is no one for me or one for me is already with a another man. "

Nope he's standing in front of you Satoshi wish he could say. The check came around. Satoshi was about to pick it up to pay for dinner when Daisuke put his hand over his. He let the warmth of his hand come over him he wanted to be in gulfed by it. His hand was light with callus telling him he worked in some kind of laboring job. He looked up at Satoshi "I'll pay"

"What are you talking about you didn't order anything?"

"Yes I did I order lime water!"

"Yah and I order the salmon which was more so I'll pay"

"But I ate half of your fish so I should pay"

"No Niwa I'm going to pay"

"Let's spilt it"

"No"

"Why not!"

"Cause I don't want to be rude"

"I was the rude one I came late!"

Satoshi paused the started "You had reason to you probably got home later than expected or dinner for son took longer than planed you have a family to take care off so its ok"

"I can't let you let me slide by with that!"

"Niwa did you even bring your wallet?"

Daisuke reached in his suit to retrieved his wallet "Of coarse I-" he looked in the pocket then the other pocket. While he was looking Satoshi took the bill stuck his credit card in and gave it to the near by waiter. When Daisuke finally found it and ripped it out in haste . In his hurry he lost his grip of it and the wallet open up face up it had a few bills of cash he could see his card s of member ship to the local library and other cards like credit and social security card for his son. On the left hand side was a pictures on the top was a picture of him and his son smiling in the morning sun light. Daisuke pick it back up and flipped it shut "Oh my g- sorry Hiwatari…hey where's the check?"

"I paid it" Satoshi said as the waiter came back with it Satoshi wrote his name down and the waiter disappeared.

" Hiwatari!" he wined. "That's it were going for ice cream and I'm paying!" He took a hold of his suit sleeve and drag him out side. Towards the ice cream shop……

When they reached half way to the ice cream shop. On the out skirts of the park.

Daisuke let go of him just noticing what he was doing. "Sorry about that"

"It's fine" he took a seat on a bench. "Plus I don't want ice cream"

"What! Then how can I pay you back?"

"You don't owe me anything"

"Yes I do" he sat next to him.

"Why are you so set on paying the tip?'

"Cause the man should pay the tip"

"Are you saying I'm a woman?" toyed Satoshi

"No! no that not what I meant!" he buried his face in his hands embarrassed. He still had his wallet in his hand. "That why I asked that we should split it!"

"Niwa?"

He looked up still red faced "Yes?"

"I saw that you had pictures in your wallet could I see them?"

"Oh yah sure." He handed over his wallet. Forgetting the pervious subject Satoshi open it. Daisuke lend over to point out and label the people in the pictures. There shoulders touched. Satoshi smiled. He had been doing that a lot lately. "This is Satoshi now with me but you already know that oh by the way" he turned to him Satoshi fallowed his same motions. There faces where close. Satoshi could feel his heart begin to beat faster and louder he prayed that Daisuke could not hear it. "Thank you for being there for Satoshi he been having a really hard time he was always lonely and he seems to some how to be taking care of me that it seemed like he wasn't allowed to be a kid yet you played and cared for him and were like a second father to him and I just wanted to say I'm really grateful to you. "The words where sweeter than any ice cream he could have he could feel his face grow warm he fought to keep it down. They stared in each others eyes for a moment unblinking sharing a moment. Satoshi never wanted it to end he wanted to lose himself in his eyes never move away form his presence. But when Daisuke blinked he turned back to the pictures his cheeks went red. " And this is my family last Christmas" he named off people. He turned to the next picture. It was in the hospital. Daisuke holding his new born baby boy he was smiling loving down at him. He looked at the other side of the pictured it had been torn out.

"Hey Niwa? What happen to this picture?"

"Oh-uh" he began unsteadily but then regained his voce and said "I was ripping a bunch of papers and it was in the mix"

He didn't by it but went along. "What was over there?'

"Nothing just empty space."

"Oh" he turned to the next picture All he saw was blue before Daisuke stanched it up and tucked it in his pocket. He got up and hurried "Wow! Look at the time! It getting late I should check on Satoshi! Umm See you around." He ran off waving good bye.

This all happen too fast for Satoshi began to comprehend he then replayed what just happen slower. He let him run off! How could he do that. What was that picture? And why did he leave in such a hurry? He sighed he was now alone that he might of did something that made him up set. He got up to walk home. When He heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and to his surprise it was the out of breath red head. "Um Hiwatari would you…." His voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes and held his head yelling at him self "Ack what am I doing!" He snapped them back open " Umm well since you and Satoshi are very close and he likes you and I'm always working I was wondering I mean you don't have to I don't mean to impose-"

"Niwa your babbling"

"Oh sorry! I was wondering if you would like to look after Satoshi after you get off at your work I mean I know he hates that Daycare and he likes you. You could take him back to my house and just watch him I could pay you. Thought its not much"

Satoshi open his mouth to answer but Daisuke cut him off. "I'm sorry I've even asked I-"

The blue haired man took the shorter one by the arms. "I would love to"

"What?"

"I would love to take care of your son and you don't have to pay me" he came a bit closer he was always a bit closer yet always so far.

"I have to pay you Hiwatari"

"No you don't I make more money than I need I should pay you just to hang out with your son and you."

"That's just silly"

"Not really. You don't know how much you have given me"

"Hiwatari…I don't think"

He flashed him a smile a smile that was just for him as he let him go and walked away "Don't think Niwa just feel its more your style I'll pick your son up at three. Is that ok with you?"

"Yah! Thanks Hiwatari!" he called after him as he disappear. He could still hear his heart beating feverishly he couldn't get it to stop. That was a spark. Wait what was he thinking!


	7. You don't even have ice cream

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

You don't even have ice cream

"Hey Big Satoshi!"

"Hey there" the blunet said as he ruffed the boy's hair.

"Are you here to take me home!"

"Yes, but I don't know where it is so you have to show me"

"Ok!"

Satoshi checked him out and then offer his hand to the boy. He instead hugged his leg "You're the best Big Satoshi!" After prying the boy form his leg he took his hand tiny hand in his and began to walk down the side walk every step taking them closer and closer to the boy's house. Then asked "And why am I the best?"

"Cause this morning my Daddy came in my room well it was his room. I went into his bed and he was like Satoshi! Your are the sneakst most under handingst tie stealingst little devil I ever met yet I couldn't be more happier! He hugged me and gave me kisses then I got eggs!" He emphasized the eggs part. "I never seen my daddy so happy after a date. He said that was the best date he been on in years"

"Really?" seeing that Daisuke was speaking highly of him he went on "What else did he say?"

"Oh well I'm not suppose to tell you that"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a secret and you can't tell secrets there secrets!"

He didn't care if it was. He still wanted to know could he get around this wall?

"Little Satoshi did you know what that word even means?"

"Yep Secret means known by only a few people and intentionally withheld from general knowledge. I looked it up"

"Well you see a few people if you told me it would still be a secret"

"Yah but in with this a few people means me and my Daddy." he looked up at him and smiled sweetly "and don't even try it I know you trying to get me to tell you it won't work"

Damn. Yah Daisuke was right he was too smart for his own good. Yet he admired that the kid would not spill people's secrets you could trust him.

"Fine but I'll get it out of you later"

"No you won't!" He let go and ran to a little tiny town house made of wood that was painted blue and its front door was painted burgundy so where the window shudders. When Satoshi met back up with the little brunet. He was handed him a key. He put it in the lock and turned it to come in. He was greeted with the warm smells of vanilla and strawberries. He took in the smells with a long breath.  
Little Satoshi ran into the other room calling "Wiz! Wiz!" Satoshi looked around every room was painted a different color mostly browns and greens. The living room and kitchen where the same room on half tiled kitchen. The other dark green carpeted living room with a sofa in front of the T.v before the sofa was a coffee table and littered about it where letters and Dvd movie cases manly Disney. He saw a plate with left over oreo cookies and two half dranked milk glasses. One of the letters was open for the world to see Satoshi picked it up and skimmed it over. It was a notice about his mortgaged he was late in paying it. Satoshi folded it back up neatly and hastily put it back in its envelope he felt guilty like he read something that wasn't so pose to be. Which was true people's mail was people's mail. It's actually illegal to go through others mail. Which means Satoshi just broke the law. He was sure that Daisuke wouldn't press charges.  
He saw that a blanket was thrown on the sofa he guessed that where the red head had slept since Little Satoshi was in his bed. He sat down on the soft couch as he let the tiny house warm feeling wash over him he liked this house for a lot of reasons 1. It wasn't white. 2. It smelled good. 3. It felt homey or at least to Satoshi. 4. Daisuke and Little Satoshi lived here. Speaking of the little brunet. He came running back into the room with a furry animal in his arms. "Say hi to Wiz Big Satoshi!" he held out the furry thing offering him to take it. The blue haired man heisted he studied the rabbit like creature. Was that Daisuke's pet thing that also made Dark's wings? Wouldn't of died by now?

"Kyu?" Wiz said as it jumped out of the boy's hands and hoped next too Satoshi. The boy fallowed suite. "See isn't he cool and he's all fluffy he's the best! He picked him back up and hugged him tightly. Wiz nuzzled his face loving. He was so cute as he hugged the rabbit thing Satoshi smiled at the sight. When the brunet had finished "Lets play a game!."

"What game?"

"Hide and go seek!"

"Al right"

"Count and no peaking!"

"Ok ok" he closed his eyes then began. "One, two, three, four," Little Satoshi stood there making sure that he wasn't going to peak then ran off. When Satoshi got to the number thirty he got up and started looking "Ready or not here I come" he called. He walked in to the next room to the living/kitchen it had to be Daisuke's bed room there where paints and paint brushes all over. There was an easel that was of his son it was a work in progress and one eye wasn't finished the paint was dry showing that he hasn't worked on it in a long while. (oil paints take so damn long to dry) His bed was messy his dresser was left open so was his closet doors. His suit was thrown on the floor but the red tie was gone.

He left the room and went down the hall to the next room it was light baby blue painted a few toys where left out. He guessed that this was Little Satoshi's room. He had book case on the far wall his books where in alphabetical order his bed was made he had a desk by the window. Satoshi walked over and saw that there was a picture of three figures one had red hair one with brown the other with blue they both held hands to the brown figure they where smiling and on the side was a furry bunny thing. He smiled down on the picture. He heard foot steps ruing in the other room. He stop looking a the picture and ran off to play the game. He found Little Satoshi under the sink. He giggled as he shouted "Your turn your turn!" So he went to hide as he heard the boy count off. They played game after game as the hours.

Little Satoshi and Satoshi went to the kitchen for they where both getting hungry.

Satoshi looked in the fringe there wasn't much there some juice, milk, two sticks of butter, open box of baking soda, a batch of eggs, ketchup some cheese and a fork? Satoshi pulled out the chilled fork and held it up to Daisuke's son and asked "What is this doing in your refrigerator?"

"To get cold"

"Why?"

"So that when I eat ice cream it won't melt"

"You can't eat ice-cream with a fork" He open the freezer there was nothing but ice and a pie curst. He closed it "You don't even have any ice cream."

"So! When I get some I can. I've done it before you can eat it as long as it doesn't melt and with my fork being in the fridge it wont!"

Satoshi put the fork back and went back to his task. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Anything yummy!"

"Well that's easy." He stared back to the cold box. He kept staring when he just realized he didn't know how to cook. He always stuck in a microwavable dinner or went out. Now what? "Um I don't know how to cook"

"Really!"

"Yes"

Little Satoshi giggled as he got down form the bar and walked over to the cupboard and took out a book then pushed his chair over so he could reach the counter top. He flipped through the pages as Satoshi looked over him. "Here!" he stop flipping and stopped on a recipe for cookies.

"I don't like cookies"

"You'll like theses!"

"Why would I like these?"

"Cause we made them and that will make them yummy!" he smiled cutely up at him.

Sighing in defeat as he grabbed the ingredients. Which was amazing for there was so little in the house that they had every thing they needed. Satoshi measured all the ingredients while Little Satoshi stirred well in till it be came to hard for him to turn. Little Satoshi got to crack the eggs with not too much shell falling in the batch. During some part a flower war broke out and they where both clover in the white dust. Satoshi couldn't see for the flower coated his glasses. Little Satoshi came over and use his tiny finger like it was a windshield wiper on a car and made little windshield wiper noises as he cleans off the flower. They both laughed at the mess they made and deicide to clean up after they finished cooking. Just in case another flower war broke out. They stirred the rest of the cookie mix and put the first batch in the oven. They shook off the flower off there clothes and hair it was useless the flower just smeared. Satoshi told the boy to change clothes while he began to sweep up the mess. Half way though his cleaning Little Satoshi came back and said "I smell something yucky"

Satoshi smelled it too it smelled like something was burning. Wait…

They both looked at each other and gasped in unison "The cookies!"

Satoshi went over and whipped open the oven. While Little Satoshi cheered him to save them.

He grabbed the pan with his left mitten hand and brought them out. He didn't have a good handle on the pan and it was teetering as he closed the oven door. So he took his right hand to steady it but he forgot that his right hand didn't have a mitten. He drop the red hot pan as he recoiled back in pain. Slamming into the back of the cabins. The pan crashed on the floor with a loud clang little black cookies spilling all over the floor. Little Satoshi screamed in fright and ran around and under the over hang of the bar.

When all the loud noises and ceased. Other than Satoshi cursing under his breath. Little Satoshi poked his hand out from his hiding spot he saw that Satoshi was hurt and ran into action. He urged him to get up and dragged him over to the sink. He got up on his chair and turned on the water to cold and ran Satoshi's burning hand under it. It stung painfully as the cold water fought to cool it. But after a while the pain began to die down. Little Satoshi jumped down avoiding the cookie tray and went to the bath room to get the first aid kit.

After being treated by Little Satoshi he studied his hand. It still throbbed painfully each wave felt just as bad or worse than the last. Each finer tip wore a band-aid ring while the palm had one huge padded band-aid. This made it hard to squeezed his hand yet then again it hurt to even move his hand. Little Satoshi kissed his index finger and touched it to each of the band-aids "There!"

Satoshi smiled "Thank you that made it all better" he gave the boy a hug with his left arm "It doesn't even hurt any more" Little Satoshi hugged back. They stayed like this for quite some time both not wanted to let go. Satoshi could still see that the young boy was still sacred over it all and need this comfort.

When they finally let go. They both stared down at the pan and cookies laying spread out on the floor. "Lets order some pizza"

"Yah" agreed Little Satoshi.

Satoshi got up to clean up the mess he was about the pick up the pan Little Satoshi shrieked "NO!"

The man turned to him "It's cool now Little Satoshi don't worry" he touched the pan it was cold "See?"

The child came over and jab it with his finger. He found it was safe and joined Satoshi in cleaning…

The click of the lock going back in its home of the front door arose Satoshi form his sleep. He turned over to see a very tired Daisuke he was in his work clothes. An black polo shirt with jeans. He tired to pip up trying not to show his weariness "Oh hey Hiwatari-" He see that he was covered lightly in flower "What happen to you?"

Satoshi waved his injured hand in defenses "Oh it was nothing really"

Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he saw his hand and rushed over to his side and took his hand gently inspecting it "What happen to your hand!"

"Well you see-y-your son" it was hard to tell Daisuke anything when he was this close and hold this hand with such care. He felt his hand's pain was disappearing as he held it. He tired to concentrate "Well your son and I got hungry b-but I didn't know how to cook so we took out a cooking book and tired to bake cookies. During making cooking a flower war broke out that's why I'm cover in flower well when he change I was cleaning the cookies where burning so I tired to save them and I accidentally burn my hand. In short. We didn't have cookies by the way you have a fork in your refrigerator"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry this had to happen to you I should of stock the house up with some food so you wouldn't have to cook. dose it hurt?"

"Not really"

"It looks like it dose"

"No your son took care of it and kissed it better"

"He did now that was sweet of him" he put his hand down once he let it go Satoshi felt the pain come back. "And here I was about to offer" he joked. Satoshi wished he wasn't joking. The red head smiled. "Hiwatari you still have a lot of flower in your hair"

Satoshi tired to bat it away. Daisuke helped he brush it out. Every time when his fingers connected with hair it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He finished "If you want Hiwatari you can borrow some of my clothes so you don't have to be dirty."

"No its fine I should get out of your way anyway"

"Your not bother plus I think some one see you as a pillow."

Satoshi looked down and saw that Little Satoshi was curled up next to him resting his head on his side under his arm. Daisuke got up while Satoshi lifted his arm to let Daisuke pick up his son he carried him into his room. When he came back his face looked at peace with a mix of fatigue.

"Thanks for watching him this is the first time in a long time that I could tuck him in not the other way around."

"I'm glad I could help"

Daisuke took out his wallet.

"What are you doing?'

"Paying you"

"I told you I don't need to be paid"

"I thought you where kidding"

He walked over to the shorter man and towered over him" No I wasn't and I swear if you try to pay me one more time I'll.."

"Ok sorry" He laughed he put his wallet away

"I should go"

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No I got it"

He open the door and his privet car sat there on the side of the road waiting.

"Oh so that was your car"

"Yes it was" he said as he walked to it.

"I hope your hand feels better and thanks again!" Daisuke said as Satoshi climbed in then drove away. Then he closed the door and locked it and took off his shoes. And fell asleep on his bed with a small smile on his face.


	8. Tom Tom's

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Tom Tom's**

Over the next two weeks Satoshi practically lived at the Niwa's house. He was there form three to eight sometimes nine. And he would put Little Satoshi to sleep and every night he had to nearly catch the very tired Daisuke before he passed out form exhaustion. They began to relied on Satoshi more and more and blue hair man loved that he was a person they could lean on. It made him part of the family and did so wish to be part of it.

It was dark out side due to the storm that came out of no where. Little Satoshi and Satoshi where curled up on the sofa watching Aladdin snacking on some chips. Not wanting to relive the cooking accident. Satoshi's hand was still in band aids covering it.

Then a tremendous thunder erupted form the sky and all went black. Little Satoshi clung to Satoshi's button shirt in fright. Satoshi petted the boys soft hair and assured him it was just the storm and the power had gone out. He then scooped up the tiny quivering boy in his arms and went off to go find the circuit box. A flash of lighting made the boy hide his face in his shoulder he was trying not to cry. Satoshi tired to clam him down. On the way they found a flash light and he gave the duty of holding it to Little Satoshi. He could see that holding the flashlight made him feel safer. When they got to the circuit box it was no use the whole block was out. There new mission was to find candles and some matches. They found three lit them and told sorties to each other. Every once and a while lighting would strike making the boy yelp in fright and cower by him.

Satoshi tucked Little Satoshi in said his goodnight he was about to get up if the tiny hand that held on his sleeve didn't keep him anchored. He looked back over to the brunet he was shaking his head no.

"It's ok the storm will be over soon don't worry"

"Don't go"

"Ok I'll sit right here instill you fall asleep is that ok with you"

"Yes" the boy yawned. Then asked "Can we go to the fair?"

He wasn't a fan of the fair cause the crowds of it all but then again every time he went. He went with people that he hated. It might be so bad to go with him "Sure we can go"

"Can you ask Daddy to go with us?"

"Why don't you ask him"

"Cause he won't go he'll say he's too busy and won't go but if you ask he'll go"

"Why would me ask make it any different"

"Cause you're a grown up and he likes you"

Likes him? How should he take that? He took away the thought of course he likes him as a friend noting more. "Fine I'll ask him"

He listened to Little Satoshi's breathing grow more steady and slow tell him he was asleep. Satoshi got up quietly not to wake him. When he step out to the pitch dark room. the candles light was gone Satoshi blew them out to save them for later. As he walked out into the living room he bumped into something cold and wet.

"Ah!" the thing stepped back.

Satoshi clicked on his flash light into the eyes of the owner of the house.

Ah!" What's with the light!" Daisuke wined.

Satoshi clicked it off "Sorry Niwa"

"Oh its you Hiwatari. Why is all dark?"

"Power out due the storm why are you all wet?"

"I didn't have umbrella. How did things go ?"

"Fine your son was sacred from the thunder"

"Yah I know but aren't all little kids? Is he ok now?"

"Yes he's a sleep"

Silence

"You know how weird this is I can't see you and were talking like we can" chuckled Daisuke. "By the way. Why do you always say your son not his name is it cause it too confusing for its your name also?"

"I do call him by his name well not by his name I call him Little Satoshi"

"Aw that's cute I should of made that his real name but then he would grow up and not be little any more."

Silence came back over them. Then the lights came back on. It blind the two men. "Ah, Ow!"

After many blinks Satoshi could see Daisuke he was soaked to the bone. His hair was dripping wet. His eyes we dull showing his fatigue in them. He looked like a abandon kitty the ones in the cardboard boxes on the side of the streets.

"Um Niwa you should change out of those wet clothes"

He looked at him self as if he just noticed. "Wow I'm a mess huh" He goofed as he walked to his room. Satoshi sat down on the sofa and looked out the window. It was coming down hard he didn't want to call Walter to come pick him. He didn't want to put him in danger. But he didn't want to be a bother to Daisuke. When the red head came back he was in a thin long white sleeve shirt. And grey sweat pants. A towel was around his neck to dry his hair. He pointed to the coffee machine "Would you like some coffee?"

"Shouldn't you go to bed"

"I can't I have work in little less than an hour"

"What? You just came back form work"

"Yah well you know you need money to pay the bills" He said as he poured the coffee in the coffee in the machine.

Satoshi walked over and sat at the bar. " Where do you work?"

"Right now I'm a waiter at this restaurant during the day and at night I work at a bar"

"What restaurant?"

"Chilies" he added the water

"What bar?"

"….."

" Something wrong?"

"Promise not to laugh"

"Not this again"

"Promise!"

"Did I last time?"

"Well no you didn't but this is different!" he turned it on to begin process of coffee making

"So"

"Well I'm not really so sure. I only been working there for about three months but I sneaky suspicion that it's a gay club."

"A suspicion? It either is or not Niwa. You still don't know after a three months?"

"Well I never been to a gay bar so I don't know but the only couples that come are the same sexes and think some of the men there hit on me while I'm working."

Hearing that other men had there eyes on _his_ Daisuke made his knuckles go white.

"So what are you doing working in a gay bar?"

"I didn't know it was gay wait I still don't know! And well I need as much work as I can and it pays well and I'm homophobic or anything so its all good and everyone really nice to me there always telling me to bring Satoshi back I had to take him to work with me once and they could not stop fawning over him."

"What this bar called?"

"Tom Tom's"

"Yah it's gay"

Daisuke's eyes went wide and buried them in his face embarrassed "No one wonder why my son would set me up with a blind date with you. He thinks I'm gay!"

"Or at least bi"

Daisuke looked up at him then laughed. Satoshi joined in. When the coffee was done they sipped it in silence enjoying each other's company. The storm's rain had let up. They listen to the soft patter of he ran hitting the windows. When they had finished Daisuke went into the other room to change into his uniform for work. While Satoshi washed the dishes. When he came back he was wearing a different polo shirt. It clung to him loosely the rims and collar where dark purple. A tiny logo with the words Tom Tom's on the right corner. His shirt was tucked in his black jeans. His black belt was hooked in its own whole made by the owner showing just how skinny he was.

"Well I'm off wish me luck you can say here for the night I know it late and your driver might not want to come."

"I think I'll come with you"

"What?"

"I want to see where you work"

"But Hiwatari it's a gay bar you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes Niwa I been in one before it's the same thing with a straight bar expect there are only the same sex"

"What where you doing in a gay bar?"

"A co-worker form my work drag me to on to celebrate his promotion"

"He's gay?"

"Oh yah he makes passes at me all the time"

"I don't blame him" he said as he open the umbrella.

"What?" he asked he heard it he just wanted to make sure he heard it rigth.

"Nothing" blushed Daisuke as he waited for Satoshi to get under the umbrella. Satoshi closed the door behind him the red head gestured to lock that door. So he did and off they went on the way Satoshi tried to figure out what Daisuke meant by _I don't blame him..._

They reached the bar it's neon light sign burned Tom Tom's the place jumped with music coming form within. They stepped in. It was busy but not as busy as it usually was Daisuke told him. He found Satoshi a nice seat and said his goodbye then ran off behind the bar put on his waist apron. He was about to make his rounds on his tables when he ran into Rob, Joey, and Tom. They where all fairly young Tom was probably the oldest he had blond hair under his signature hat that read Tom Tom's. While Rob and Joey both had brown Joey's was streaked with blond highlights though and Rob hair was a bit long and he wore it in a tiny pony tail. "Who's that hot stud you brought in with you?" asked Rob pointing at Satoshi

"Oh that's Hiwatari he baby-sits Satoshi while I work"

"What a lucky kid a loving father and a hot baby-sitter what more could you ask for" envied Tom.

"I bet he would look better without the glasses" sighed Joey.

"I bet he looks better with nothing on" said Rob.

They gave a "Mmmhmmm" in agreement as they eyed blue hair man.

Daisuke's jaw drop. How could he not know that they where gay.


	9. He straight

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

He's straight

His fellow colleagues turned to Daisuke. Seeing his face they jumped in defense.

"Oh but your cute too Daisuke" assured Tom.

"Wha!"

Rob took up Daisuke in his arms. "Oh don't get us wrong he's divine but you will always be our Daisuke!"

Daisuke tried to break free. He was pretty good at it by now for they hugged him about every night at least ten times. But for some reason this time could not seem to. He continued to struggle. That's when Joey joined in. Shortly came after was Tom. They where sufficing Daisuke "Hey I wasn't jealous! He began to laugh It's ok! Get off of me!" They let go of the giggling red head. And looked him up and down.

Then they said in unison "Pitiful"

"What is this!" Tom gestured at Daisuke's clothes.

"Um my uniform?"

"Didn't we get you one that fits? I mean look at how it hangs on you. What are you a rag doll it doesn't show your figure and honey you should how that figure."

"Um well no this is the only uniform that you ever gave me. Why-"

"No matter you better go customers are waiting!" He clapped his hands to signal them to get moving Daisuke scurried off. Tom turned to Rob and Joey who where playing rock, paper, scissors.

Rob won "Yes! " as he ran off to his tables.

Tom raised an eyebrow. But shook it off as he turned his attention back to the bar as did Joey.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Satoshi found him self thinking. As the fourth man sat himself down in front of him. Thinking he was the slyest thing there was.

"Hey I saw your drink was empty so I thought I bring you another."

"That's nice of you to do"

"Yah what can I say that's just the kind of guy I am" The man boasted. As he lead back in the chair. Thinking he was making progress with him. Oh how wrong he was.

"But I wasn't drinking a martini I was drinking water"

"What?"

"You bought over a martini I'm drinking water so-"

"Why are you in a bar drinking water?" He interrupted.

"Designated diver" He lied.

"Ah such a shame you can't drink. Well if you can't have fun drinking. You could always try me."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Could you please leave."

"What? Now?"

" It would be most preferable."

"But we where just getting to know each other."

"Trust me it's a blessing that I know less of you as possible."

The man took his drinks with a look of disgust painted on his face. Satoshi could hear him mutter"…cold…ungrateful…." under his breath as he marched away.

Satoshi smiled yes cold and emotionless to all but…. He turned to Daisuke who was now filling one of his customers drinks chatting happily away with them. He remember watching him with this co-workers and how they hugged him and where able to flirt with him it made him want to gag. How could he not know they where gay? Why couldn't he just be more open to Daisuke and do what he though. Why did he have to keep it all locked up. He watched as the tiny red head moved to the next table.

His view was blocked by his waiter Rob.

"Popular guy tonight aren't we?"

"Apparently" He glared. Every time his waiter came around to fill his drink. He tried to make small talk. Try to butter him up. When was he going to learn it wasn't going to work.

"Are you going to play?" He asked.

"Play?'

"Yah every night there's a drinking game we give out prizes if you win."

"What are the prizes?"

"Who knows the customers make them up we have prizes that behind the wall that are always put in the hat. Other sometimes there like dares. Like one was to pick anyone in the bar to sing you a love song on karaoke or a dance with one of the workers. And we put them in the hat then Tom picks out a slip and that becomes the prize whatever written on the paper. Yah the best prize so far was getting a kiss form Little Daisuke." Rob snickered.

"Did he really go through with it?"

"Oh yah sure he did it he had too if he didn't we would make him. We do that to any one who tries to back out. It was only a peck on the cheek but boy did we make a ton of money. So are you going to join?"

"I don't drink" he said as he sipped his water.

Rob came back to the bar where Daisuke and Joey where washing the glasses. He sighed as he gazed over Satoshi. "What a guy."

"You where shot down again huh?" said Joey.

"He so cold and distance. It makes me want him more."

"That's just how he is plus he's straight" Daisuke said over his shoulder.

"What!" the to brunets yelled.

"He's straight so its only natural that he would be cold to you."

"Un-uh there no way that man is straight" Rob stated.

"Why do you say that?" Daisuke asked.

"I know a gay man when I see one."

"Am I gay?" Joey asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

There was a pause.

Then Joey garbed Daisuke's shoulders form behind him and present him to Rob and asked "Is Daisuke?"

Before the red head could protests. Rob responded "No-"

"See! I knew I wasn't gay!" He shook off Joey's hands.

"Yah we know, cause your bi" Rob finished.

"I am not bi!"

Joey and Rob looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Denial"

"I'm not bi! I have a son! Do you know how I got him!"

"We didn't say you where gay. How dose having a son prove your not bi?" Asked Rob.

"I'm not bi!" Daisuke flustered as he went back to his tables.

"Do you really think he's bi?" asked Joey

"Hell if I know" laughed Rob.

Satoshi sighed as he finally got rid of the eighth man. Each one was more stubborn than the last. He looked up At Daisuke as he filled his drink "Wow that's the eight guy you turned down."

He was counting? Why would he care? Was he jealous? He smacked him self mentally. Why did he al ways think things that we never true.

"Keeping count Niwa? Jealous?" He teased.

Daisuke laughed "No and no I just look at the chalk board Tom got ten bucks that you will turn down twenty guys before the night over."

Oh so he wasn't keeping count. Satoshi sighed inside.

Then the music stopped and every one grew quite as Tom's voice came on the speakers. All eyes turned to the bar. There was a spot light on Tom. "Hey you guys you know what time it is!"

He shook his the top hat he was holding it ruffled with slips of paper. "Drink draw!" He gave the hat to Joey. As he reached his hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper and began to read . Satoshi sipped his water as he listened.

"Oh! well it will be one of you guys is lucky night. The winner gets a kiss form blue hair man at the table near next to Daisuke. A spot light came on Satoshi as he choked on his water. Daisuke patted him on his back to get him to stop choking. As he apologized "I'm so sorry I got you into this I knew you should of never came I should of told you about the Drink draw"

Satoshi stop coughing and looked up. He saw that almost every man was eyeing him. Like he was piece of juicy meat and they where starving wolves. He gulp hard. Daisuke keep on saying he was sorry. He knew it wasn't his fault. But damn he was in a tight spot. He didn't want to kissed by these shallow idiots. He saw the fourth man the one that brought him over martini wink in his direction. And some how at that moment he knew. He wrote that slip of paper. And there was no way in hell that he was going let him get what he wanted. Especially when he was the prize. He got up and walked over to the bar and sat down. Ready to drink Tom came over and asked "What are you doing?"

"Defending myself"

Tom got a gleam in his eye and smirked "We got a feisty one here men! Your going to have to work to get this kiss. All right here's the rules every one will take a shot of vodka when you can do no more your out. Last one standing wins. Waiter's and volunteer watchers take your spots!"

He saw a game of rock, paper, scissors being played by the workers. Rob won again and station himself in front of Satoshi. He brought along with him five shots of vodka. "Don't drink huh?" Rob comment as the game began.

When they reached ten shots half of the men where out. At fourteen half of that dropped out. The only one's left where Satoshi, martini man, and the two other nobodies. Satoshi began to feel the buzz long ago. He didn't have a very high alcohol tolerate. So he wished that the others would drop out soon. Un-fortunately for him they where bigger than him. Weighed more than him. And they drink more often than him making them have a higher tolerate. They only thing that gave him an edge. Was that he had been drink water all night while they where drinking liquor. Another two shots made the two nobodies drop out. Satoshi took another shot in his shaky hand trying not to pass out with every passing minute. Rob's brow bunched in worry. Daisuke ran over to him since his person was out. And cheered him on. "Hawatari you can do it only one more person left! You can do it!"

"I don'sh thinskh so"

"Yes you can one more shot that's all you need! You can do it I know you can Satoshi!"

If he wasn't as drunk as he was. He would realize more clearly that Daisuke said his first name and he wasn't talking about his son. He hear it some what and smiled as he drowned another shot. The kick of drink was almost to much for him. His head swayed. There was no way he could take another one. Then he heard it. Thump! Satoshi turned his head it was hard to focus his eyes. When they finally did. He saw that martini man was out cold. Satoshi saved him self. There he was thunder of clapping hands from the spectators while Daisuke hand him a glass of water.

Satoshi was slur singing on the way home. He had his arm draped over Daisuke's neck to him support him. The red head giggled at his slurred speech and his over all giddiness. It had stop raining long ago so they left the umbrella at the bar. Satoshi stop singing and turned to Daisuke "Youuk-onw whatsh?"

"What?"

"your'sh cuteish"

" I'm what?"

"Your'sh cuteish" He said bring the red head closer and rub his face in his hair. Taking in its strawberry fragrance. Daisuke froze his heart began to pound his rib cage. His face turned crimson. He never seen Satoshi like this so open and dare he say cuddly? But Even though he thought it might be wrong. He felt safe and happy. He felt safe with the babbling slur singing drunk that couldn't even stand on his own. Daisuke laid on his head on the other's chest as he pulled closer to the former police commander as they walked.

Then Satoshi began singing again.

Minwind: Sorry this took so long I fell asleep at the keyboard lol


	10. I thought you where my alarm clock

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**I thought you where my alarm clock**

Satoshi woke but he was too tired to open his eyes. He had a throbbing headache no surprise there. Something was patting and fingering on his face. He heard muffled groaning next him along a very loud buzzing. He felt his glasses twist on his nose now the ear piece was stabbing his eye. The thing gave up on his face. As he heard the groaning grow louder. He felt what ever he was laying on shift. And something reach over him and turn off the horrible beeping thing off.

Then the thing collapsed on Satoshi. He coughed as his wind was knocked out of him. The living thing jumped up and recoiled away in till he felt the thing fall off what he was laying on. He finally was make him self pecked eye open. It stung day light streaming form the local window. He looked around he was in a bed room of some kind on a bed. It had red sheets and blanket. He saw an easel out of the corner of his eye it looked like a painting of a unfinished Little Satoshi. Wait… that painting was in Daisuke's room last time he checked. He sat up. His glasses swung side to side on one ear. He fix them and looked around that's when he saw Daisuke getting up off the floor. "Sorry Hiwatari!"

He held his head him sitting up so fast made it pump with wave after wave of pain.

"I bet you have a terrible hang over let me get you some water." he ran off.

What the hell happen last night? All he could remember that he won the Drink draw. Now why was he sleeping in the same bed with Daisuke? Damn he wish he could remember. What if something happen between them. He took off his glasses and pitch the bridge of his nose. Daisuke came in with a glass of water and some aspirin. He hand them over to Satoshi he took the aspirin and gulped them down with the water. Then he turned to the little red head and asked "What happen last night after the drink draw?"

"I help walk you back here" He blushed he saw a smile creep up on his face.

Now why was he doing that?

"Why are you so happy?"

Then Daisuke began to laugh "Cause you where singing"

Singing? He wasn't even sure if he could. "I don't sing Niwa"

"Oh yes you do! Anyways you where being all-" Daisuke stopped him self. He turned even redder.

"I was being all" he reminded so the man would finished.

"Being all drunk like swaying this way and that"

Somehow to Satoshi there seemed more too it than that but he let it drop. "Then what?"

"Then we came back here and I was going to give you my bed. When he got to my room you passed out. You know I'm not that strong so we both fell down. Your arm was still around me so I couldn't get up. And then we fell asleep well I did you where already a sleep." he explained.

"That's it?"

"Yep that's it"

"What was with patting my face earlier?"

"Oh I thought you where my alarm clock." he laughed nervously.

"Oh"

The door open as Little Satoshi ran in and jumped in to his Father's open arms. "Good morning!" the boy chirped.

"Good morning Satoshi!" Daisuke squeezed his son in a hug. Little Satoshi giggled. Satoshi smiled at the sight this was really the first time he saw the two together when one wasn't sleep. They looked so cute together. It seemed they could block out everything going wronged if they where just together. When they where done the burnet saw that Satoshi was here as well. " Big Satoshi! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed as he climb up the bed and hugged him. He returned the gesture. "Hugging you apparently"

Daisuke pouted " Hiawatri! you stole Satoshi away form me"

"Looks like a personal problem to me Niwa" he teased.

"Give him back" he wined.

"Sorry I believe he likes me better" He said as he pulled the boy closer to him.

Daisuke stared at him with hard eyes as if he was thinking in deep thought. Then got up and walked out. Out saying another word.

Maybe he took the joke too far. He did get to spend more time with Little Satoshi than he did and saying that _his _son liked him better. It must of hurt the struggling father. He knew he was never there for his son when he really wanted to. _Thanks for watching him this is the first time in a long time that I could tuck him in not the other way around…_ Satoshi felt a pain of guilt fall down on him. He should apologized. He smelled something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Little Satoshi squirmed out of Satoshi's hold and ran to the kitchen. Satoshi got up and walked out to see the boy sitting at the bar on his father's lap eating eggs. That he just made for him. He hugged the tiny boy. While the boy ignored them both and happily ate his meal. "I Win!" laughed Daisuke.

Satoshi smiled "I'll win him back some how"

"Nope your toast I got another dozen eggs in the fridge. Stick a fork in yourself your done!"

After about two hours later Daisuke kissed Little Satoshi on the forehead left for work. He deicide since Satoshi was already here and he didn't want to go to work that they could just stay there. And then there day stared. Little Satoshi asked what he did last night while they made a city out of blocks. Satoshi told him about the drinking game, about rob and all the men coming up to him he could tell theses things to him. He knew that Satoshi was gay by now. Satoshi knew that his blind date was a guy. So the boy knew that he was interested in guys. But he never saw it as a negative thing he was too young to understand.

Satoshi sat on the sofa waiting for the red headed owner to come home.It seemed every night was longer and longer wait for it felt the need to see Daisuke more and more often.

He turned on the TV. And began to watch the news. When something caught his eye. It was Daisuke's keys and wallet. Satoshi just then remember about the picture that Daisuke snatched away on there blind date. He open the wallet and flipped to the picture. It was of him he looked about sixteen years old. He studied the pictured he never remember at any time that he giving him a picture of him self. He didn't even know that he even had a picture of himself. What was this doing in his wallet? And why did he not want Satoshi to see it? Was he embarrassed? He heard a knock on the door.

"Hiawatri are you awake?" He knocked again "I forgot my keys ,Hiawatri?"

Satoshi button the wallet back up and open the door to him

"Thanks I really didn't really want to have to pick the lock to my own house."

"Glad I could help"

He walked into the kitchen to make himself coffee when he saw that coffee was waiting for him.

"Did you make me coffee Hiawatri?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" as he pick up his cup and drank a large gulp.

" I made it to say I was sorry"

"Sorry Sorry for what?"

"About this morning"

" What oh you mean falling a sleep on my bed? Its nothing!"

"No not about that about when we where joking about Little Satoshi"

"You don't have to apologize if it's a joke Hiawatri"

"I'm sorry when I said your son like me better than you"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Hiawatri I don't think Satoshi has a point system working yet. I'm just grateful that some one is with him. I don't want him to be alone Hiawatri. He's just a little boy. He needs someone to be there for him and if it can't be me I'm glad it can be you……..And besides you can't cook so he can't love you more I thought we proved this already." He chuckled

Satoshi smiled "Yah I guess your right"

A two weeks later It was Tom's birthday and Daisuke was invited.

That night after Daisuke got off work at his first job. He asked Satoshi if he would like to come with him Satoshi said yes and they left to go shopping for Tom's gift.

They where shopping for awhile they had no idea what to get Tom. Then they saw it seemed to be the best gift they could come up with on short notice and bought it. Satoshi went off to go get there present wrapped.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes Satoshi?"

"You know what I think"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should marry Big Satoshi!"

Daisuke almost dropped the item he was eyeing. "What?"

" I think you should-"

"I heard you Satoshi. I can't marry Hiwatari!"

"Why not?"

"Cause well for a lot of reasons. One he's a guy and I'm a guy it's not allowed as a law yet and it viewed morally wronged. Two I don't like him like that. Plus I think Rob called dibs on him" he snickered.

"Dibs?"

"It kind a like he gets the first shot to try to marry him"

Little Satoshi's eyes grew wide as if someone had killed his dog right before his eyes. As Satoshi came back with the boxed gift.

They arrived at Tom Tom's which had been closed that night though it was still bustling with people. Tom was a very popular guy. They saw Tom, Rob and Joey sitting around laughing sipping there drinks. The blond haired one turned "There here! And look he brought Satoshi and the hot fudge sundae of man candy! This is truly a happy birthday!"

Little Satoshi ran up and hugged Tom's leg. Tom pick the boy up and set him on the bar table while Joey and Rob cooed over him.

"Hey Tom here we brought you a gift" Daisuke offered the box.

"You bought more than just one gift you bought three!" He went front of Satoshi his arms wide open "Give me a hug!"

"I don't give hugs" he said monotone.

"Not even for birthday boy?" He pouted.

"Not even for birthday boy"

Tom walked back to the bar. While Daisuke and Satoshi introduced themselves at the near by new faces . He joined Rob and Joey who where stilled played with Little Satoshi Then stated "Your right Rob. That cold hard to get I hate you act. Dose make you want him more. And all I wanted was a hug"

"I get hugs al the time form Big Satoshi!" the brown eye child chirped.

"Such a lucky kid" They sighed.

"Wait Satoshi did you just call the hot fudge sundae Big Satoshi?" asked Joey.

"Oh did I forget to tell you I named Satoshi after Hiawatri?" Asked Daisuke.

"Yes!" they ganged up on him.

"Um Sorry? I did" he coward.

"Your forgiven" they said in unison it was like they where all on the same wave link "If! Your put this on" Joey pulled a bag out form under the bar.

"What's in it?"

"Just go put it on" Tom exasperated .

"But-"

"Daisuke please just humor the old man we don't know how much time he has left!" Rob said.

"I'm not old!"

"Oh yes you are" Joey said

"I'm 26!"

"26! Why haven't you keel over yet! " Rob yelled

Daisuke went off to go change while Satoshi watched the his co-workers bicker. They where fairly annoying how did Daisuke put with them. Hey had finally stop there bickering as the went to go mingled with the other guests Rob walked him self over to him. "Your looking as good as ever"

"Do you always have to hit on me when we meet?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I'm determine to win you"

"You won't win"

"You don't know that your might find out you like me"

"Your not going to leave are you"

"Nope"

Satoshi sighed he might as well learn something "Well start talking what do you like to do"

Rob's eyes lit up seeing he finally broke though a wall. Little Satoshi was watching form a far as Satoshi started talking to Rob.

Later…

Daisuke was still hiding in the bath room.

"Come out Daisuke!" Sang Rob.

"No I look dumb in this."

"I bet you look fabulous in it. Now come out" Tom pestered

"No"

"Oh Little Satoshi!" called Tom

The boy came running " yes!"

"Could you get your father come out please?"

"Ok" He ran in.

After a good long moment and a lot of compliments and hugs form Little Satoshi Daisuke came out. He was in his uniform but un like his other clothes it clung to his figure showing his every curve and line of his body. Daisuke felt like he was naked. His face was dark red.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous! We knew you had a sexy body! This will have to be your new uniform!" Tom exclaimed.

"I feel silly in this."

"Get use to it honey cause your wearing this every night!"

"But"

Tom put his hand up "No buts come one every one will love it. I bet even Mr. man candy will approve of it."

"Mmhmmm" agreed Rob and Joey.

They showed Satoshi even thought he said it did look silly he really thought that Daisuke look quite sexy he had to keep tight grip as keep his control not to say anything stupid while he looked him up and down.

"See he didn't a approve"

The rest of them rolled there eyes like if Satoshi was crazy or something. People kept complimenting one how cute Little Satoshi was and how good looking Daisuke was in this new uniform they touched his shoulders and not to mention the passes that where come a Satoshi's way. Rob every once and a while would come back over Satoshi and hit on him some more And he was getting very bored of it. Then Little Satoshi came up to Rob and tug on his shirt Rob looked down "Yes Cutie?"

"Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, I'll be back stud muffin" As Rob blew a kiss in farewell. Satoshi ignored him. When they were away from Satoshi Little Satoshi made Rob come to his eye level then said " You better stay away form Big Satoshi"

"Why?"

"That's my dad's and you can't have him"

Was this kid threatening him? Then Little Satoshi hugged Rob around the neck for a quick hug and ran off towards his father Rob stood up and dusted off as returned to the party a smile on his face.

The party wore on there was a singing tournament. Little Satoshi won not so much for his singing manly that he was small and cute. And another drink draw. Thank fully Satoshi didn't have to defend himself. Then there was dancing. Satoshi was asked form just about everybody. But form Daisuke or to his surprise Rob. He turned them all down (there where girls too) While Daisuke danced with everyone who asked. He was such a push over. He wanted to ask but he didn't. He sided that he was just content that he could watch him.

The party was dieing down Daisuke was holding his sleeping son in his arms he was back in his old clothes. It was time for presents. When Tom got to Daisuke's and Satoshi's gift he laughed in delight. It was a pink shirt that had one of those help wanted signs printed on it. That read "Sugar daddy's wanted"

"Thank you!" he hugged Daisuke goodbye.

"See yah tomorrow"

"Wear your hot sexy uniform or we'll fire you!" Rob shouted.

"Only I can fire people" Birthday boy said.

"I thought we where a team?"

"Who?…"

Daisuke and Satoshi where to far to hear it there conversation.


	11. Lean on me

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Lean on me

Satoshi strolled off the elevator. He was wearing his dark blue suit briefcase in hand. "Morning Brenda" he greeted his secretary as she got up and fallowed him into his office checking off what he had to do this morning.

"...And you have a meeting at three and you can't skip it this time Spectrum is coming and there pretty pissed you been blowing them off."

"There just going to tell me the same thing. Over and over and I don't want to promote there new project"

"It sure to be a big sell"

"Ah yes it will be for the first two years and it will cost twice as much for us to help developed it and get if off the ground. We will make no revenue on it."

Brenda crunched the numbers in her head "I can see where you see that. I could care less just deal with them. When your not here they complain to me and. There rich stuck up attitudes really piss me off. "

She put down her pen and paper and sat down at the edge of the desk. "Speaking of not being here. You've been leaving work early. Skipping out on meetings. Sometimes not coming to work at all. What is going on? I miss you….You got a boy friend didn't you? "She smirked.

"Oh how I wished. You know that guy I told you about the one I had lost touch with."

"The red head? The one you said you can't seem to get over?"

"Yah him well I met his son."

"Your in love with his son! Isn't that shooting a bit young for you?"

"Not the son. Through the son I met with him and now I'm baby sitting his son. While he works him self to death."

"Oh that's so cute you taking care of a kid is the kid cute?"

"Very, and he's smart."

"Aw! So how far have you gotten with the red head?"

" I haven't gotten anywhere he doesn't even know that I'm gay."

"What! What are you waiting for go get him"

"Well you see he's straight."

Brenda was about to yell something but in stead she said "Bummer."

"Tell me about it"

Neither one had spoke for a good minute then Satoshi asked "So what do you think I should say?"

"To who? The red head?"

"No to Spectrum"

"I think you should tell the to F off. Save me the paper work."

Satoshi smirked "I knew there was a reason I chose you over the other secretaries."

Little Satoshi was coloring his picture trying to stay in the lines but failing horribly. While Satoshi was sketching out the living room in his note pad.

"Did you ask Daddy to go the fair?" Asked the brunet.

"Um No it slipped my mind"

"Well it's ok you don't have to ask!"

"Ok?" Why did he reconsider all of the sudden?

They continued on there art work. Later on Little Satoshi told him to pick out a book while he did something. Satoshi obeyed when he had picked one he went looking for the boy. He passed by the bathroom and saw that the bathtub was filled to the very top with water and so was the sink. He went to the kitchen and found that the sink there was also filled. He called for the boy. He saw the boy bounce in to view.

"Yes!"

"Why did you fill up the bathtub and sinks with water?"

"So I won't get thirsty later"

Thirsty? Why wouldn't he just get a cup of water when he was thirsty. But then again this child has a fork in the fridge so he wasn't going to question it.

Satoshi closed the door of the boys room. He fell asleep early that night he must have been warn out after all the running they did at the park. Satoshi wander around the house waiting for Daisuke to come home. He began cleaning up. When he went into Daisuke's room to make his bed. He look at his desk. It was littered with opened envelopes and letters some scratch sheet of paper with number of adding and subtracting. Satoshi saw that Daisuke was figuring his bills and his paychecks. Form the math presented he still saw that he was short. He saw another Mortgage notice.

Satoshi balled his hand in fists. He hated these numbers .These numbers kept Daisuke form being with his son. They kept him working day in day out driving himself with little sleep.(He gets only about 3- 4 hours a day) He never saw Daisuke eat anything and there was hardly anything in the house. He understood now why little Satoshi filled the bathtub and sinks with water. They where just numbers how could they drive a person to drain themselves like this

Why did Daisuke never show any distress about it? He was even willing to pay him to watch his kid! Its like he had grown with a philosophy that you have to pay every one to do something for you. Or more like _he should _give something back for what they do. He was too giving. He care to much with making every one happy. What made his life go so south? Last time he remembered Daisuke had a wonderful job as a high paying manger of a small chain of art stores. Satoshi took the letters and got his coat. That he bought over a day ago. He pulled his tools began to fill them out.

When Daisuke reached home. Satoshi had put the letters in there envelopes and place them on the table by the front door. Daisuke saw them and asked "You brought in the mail?"

Satoshi sipped his coffee he had made for the house owner "No that's mail to go out."

"Mail to go out?" he filed through it.

"Hiawatri! these are my bills!"

"Yes I know."

Daisuke came in the other room and slapped the mail on the bar counter. And stood in front of Satoshi "These can't go out I haven't paid them yet!"

"I know that's why I paid them."

Daisuke's eyes went wide his jaw dropped "Hiawatri! Why did you do that! I'm fine. I getting my pay check this Monday!" He began to re-open the envelopes. Satoshi put a hand over Daisuke's which made him stop working on them he made the red head look at him straight in the eyes "By tomorrow you where going to have no electricity and no running water."

"We could of toughen it out! When done it before" he protested.

"Is that why Little Satoshi was filling up the bath tub and sinks with water today?"

Daisuke broke eye contact as his tone changed "…Yah he knows It's coming. He so sacred that we will run out of water and die. He's got this fear with dehydration or something. He dose this every time. We hardly use the water. I usually drop Satoshi off at my family's house while I just stay at work. I let him do it though. It makes him feel safer I guess."

Satoshi lifted his chin up to make eye contact "Why don't you ever say anything? Daisuke you can lean on me. You ask for my help"

"No I can't" he broke it once more.

"Why not?"

"I just can't" his voice cracked.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Niwa tell me why"

"Cause everyone who I lean on leaves me!" he cried. He stood there trying not to the tears fall. Some how he kept them back "….It's just so hard and I'm so tired"

Satoshi encircled Daisuke in embrace he felt upset red head was trembling. "Then lean on me. You don't have to brace it all by yourself anymore. Just ask for my help."

"I have already asked too much of you watching Satoshi and making me coffee."

Satoshi couldn't help but smile a bit when he said coffee part.

"I don't mind I'm happy to help you."

"I can't you'll see how weak I am and leave." Daisuke was battling with his tears once again.

"I won't leave you." Satoshi whispered. Daisuke gave up and buried his face in Satoshi's shirt and cried. Satoshi held him stroking his hair tiring to clam him. After a few minutes he began to sob out "I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm stupid, I'm a terrible father."

Satoshi's heart hurt with every word that came the crying man. "Your not. Your not any of those things"

"I am! If I wasn't weak I could bear this. If I was a good father I would be there for Satoshi instead of taking him to a daycare. If I was smart I could figure out how to get myself out of this mess."

"No your not any of them. Stop saying your worthless your not."

"If I'm not worthless then why dose everyone leave me! He cried harder.

"Your not worthless stop saying things like that your not worthless!"

It hurt to hear that he thought so low of him self. He began to grow angry that he couldn't see that he was indeed more worthy than most people. Satoshi took his face and made him look at him Daisuke eyes where puffy his cheeks where wet.

He rose his voice risking yelling at Daisuke to get his point across. "Your not weak. Your raising a son on your own and balancing two jobs. You're a good Father you can tell cause Little Satoshi is a good kid. Your smart that you figured out how to live in this life. Your not worth less. You where never worthless. That's why I won't leave you."

Daisuke searched along time in his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. He closed his crimson eyes as the last tear ran down his face. He warped his arms around Satoshi's waist and rest his head on his chest and whispered "Thank you. Thank you for letting me lean on you" They stood there holding each other. Satoshi didn't dare move. Daisuke was hugging him. Hugging him back! He had always wanted this to be able to hold the red head like this. It seemed to be a dream but only better. Satoshi wished that he could freeze time. Cause he knew this was the closest the was ever going to get to Daisuke. This was his one perfect movement. "Hey Niwa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go to the fair with me?"


	12. Don’t feel bad it happens all the time

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Don't feel bad it happens all the time.

"Hello Mr. Sheep" Little Satoshi handed over his food to the animal. The sheep took his offering. Licking the boy's hand clean. Little Satoshi giggled in delight as ran back to his Father "Daddy! Daddy! He ate it he ate it!"

"He did he must like you did you pet him?"

"No"

"Well go back and pet him" Daisuke pushed his son back towards the sheep. The burnet walked up to the sheep and hesitated to pet him. He reached out his hand then retract it back to sacred to touch the beast. The father stood up never taking his eyes off his son than asked Satoshi off handily "Have you every noticed how creepy goats are Hiwatari?"

"What?"

"I mean they have those weird devil eyes you know the pupils are all weird, Those floppy ears and those horns. I swear they where spawn form Satan."

"What are you talking about Niwa?"

"Goats Hiwatari I'm talking about how weird and ugly goats are"

"Yes I know but why?"

"Cause that one is looking at me funny" Daisuke pointed to black and white spotted goat. He was starting right at him. "I never really notice how funky they look in till now. It gives me the chills"

Satoshi look at the goat. He was right they did look a bit creepy. He watched the goat for along time all he did was stare unblinking chewing on a piece of straw. Maybe he had fallen in love with the little red head too. Satoshi smiled. He turned his attention back to Little Satoshi he had poked the sheep quickly and ran back. "I pet him I pet him!"

"No you didn't you poke him. Here let me come with you." Daisuke climbed in and took the boy's hand and walked up to the sheep. "He's not going to bite you Satoshi see watch" he held his hand out to pet the animal's nose.

When it bit him.

"Ah!" He recoiled his hand. Making him fall down.

Little Satoshi ran back to Satoshi clinging to his pant leg. "Big Satoshi the mean sheep bit Daddy! Do Something! "

Like what ? Yah he felt like beating up the animal for hurting Daisuke but this was a petting zoo hardly the place for a all out massacre of a harmless farm animal. Satoshi looked back up and saw that the spotted goat was chewing on a piece of Daisuke's hair. While the sheep wander off to another kid who had food. Daisuke struggled to get away he looked to him for help. Satoshi jumped over the fence and walked over to him and glared at the goat. The goat continued to chew on his hair. Satoshi gave his death glare. The goat just stared blankly back. Daisuke tried to get up just to be pulled down by the goat who was apparently not done with him.

"Ack! Hiwatari get him off of me!" the blue haired tired pull the goats head away. Daisuke gasped in pain he was pulling out his hair. Seeing that wasn't going to work. Satoshi tired to pry open he goat's mouth. The goat fought back very well he jerked this head back and forth. Little Satoshi giggled at the sight of Satoshi battling the goat. He finally got the goat to open his mouth. Daisuke pulled his hair free. The tip of one of his red spikes was chew off . He stood up dusted him self off and sucked on his finger not noticing what happen to his hair. "That's it no more petting zoo for us."

Satoshi nodded in agreement as they climbed out of the pin he kept looking back at that one tip that was now gone. Daisuke saw he was staring at him and asked "Something wrong?"

He shook his head no and said "Lets go get something to eat shall we?"

"Ok!" The Niwas chirped.

The day was wearing late as they got there food Daisuke had taken a day off. Well no Daisuke went to work only to get kicked out form his boss asking what he was doing here when he was suppose to be at the fair. Satoshi called to tell just in case the red head forgot they where going.

They had spent most of the day watching puppet shows, contests, riding rides, and playing games. Satoshi thought this would be a bad idea. But he was really enjoying himself. He never knew this could actually be fun. Plus he got to see Daisuke smile which was good especial after that night. Satoshi didn't want him to ever have to cry or worry every again. Daisuke went on about how he couldn't understand why the sheep bit him.

When they had finished there late lunch. Little Satoshi pointed to a mirror maze "We should go in that."

"That dose look fun! Do you want to go Hiawatri?"

He shrugged he didn't care it.

"See Big Satoshi wants to go so lets ok go!"

As they walked over they watched the sunset. It was a bright orange Satoshi remember thinking to himself that he would like the paint it. It was so strange that he now had a desire to paint now. He had gave it up six years ago. Ever since he met Daisuke he felt the need to paint.

They went in to Mirror maze. They began to wander around thinking it was going to be easy to get out. They played with the mirrors. Little Satoshi kept doing a dance in front of the mirrors. He would shake his body left and right while making faces. He was so cute. On the other hand Daisuke kept running into mirrors thinking they where the way out. Once he ran into one so hard that he almost fell down.

Then came to problem. At some point they got separated. Satoshi tired to find his way around only to forget where he had been. There was no way he knew where he was. He heard Daisuke voice calling for him son. He walked towards it just to find him self at a dead end. He sighed in frustration and back tracked.

They stayed lost for a good hour. And Satoshi began to get worried. He could not find his way out nor find the Niwas. This made him uneasy for some reason. Its not like they where going to be kidnap. Then he saw it. A man was dressed in all black passed his in mirror. Even though it was illogical and he was jumping to stereotypes. He felt his heart thump with anxiety. He felt sacred for the burnet and red head's safety. He began his search for them with a new kind of speed. He jogged to each next wall of mirrors.

He saw Daisuke pass in his mirror it was soon fallowed by the black figure. Satoshi turn around and ran for him. He had to reach him before the man in black did. Then he crashed into someone. Toppling over the person squishing them with his body. He tired to get up. Which was more difficult that he didn't want to crush the person trying to get up. He saw it was Daisuke. His heart to began to pump faster.

"Sorry Sir- Hiwatari!" he blushed.

"Niwa" He got up off of him and brushed off then offer a hand up to Daisuke. He took it. Satoshi let go only to have captured by the red head's he explain "So we don't lose each other again" then dragged Satoshi down the hall of end less mirrors.

They were at a dead end. Then they saw the man in black pass by in the mirror they faced. He disappeared as fast as he came. Then after a moment of silence there was a screamed form a child. Daisuke eyes went wide as they sprinted towards it. They found him he was on the ground in a bunch his face was hiding in his knees. Daisuke let go of Satoshi and ran over to his son and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks and asked "Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Did you scream?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I thought I saw the sheep and I didn't want to be bit!" Little Satoshi explained.

Where would he even think he saw the sheep? Then saw it there was a sheep in the mirror Satoshi turned there in the exit passed a flock of sheep. One sheep straggled behind and was staring in the mirror maze. Then he heard foot steps behind him he spun back to see the man in black towering over him. He open his mouth "Ah you finally found the exit we where getting to worry about you guys so they sent me to come find you and help you out.

"Oh uh thanks we got separated then lost"

"Don't feel bad it happens all the time. Well I hope you enjoyed the maze bye." he said as he walked out.

Once they came out it was dark Lights lit up the booths of the fair.

"Well petting zoos and mirror mazes are not a great ideas" said Satoshi.

The Niwas nodded agreement.

"Do you think we should go home its getting late." the blunet asked.

"No we can't we cant leave the fair on a bad note we have to do something that's fun." Daisuke said.

"Then what should we do?"

He looked around. He found it something that couldn't possible go wrong "The fairest wheel! Let go on the fairest wheel."

"All right"

They loaded in there cart. Satoshi sat next to Daisuke while Little Satoshi got the other seat all to himself across form them. They stared to rotate. Little Satoshi looked out. His eyes wide in aw.

Daiuske joined him. While Satoshi just watched them. The rays coming from the lights below. Gave Daisuke's face a soft glow. He looked so handsome. It hurt to look at him. It was times like these he remember that he would never get a hold of him. Daisuke turned back to him " Its so petty I wish I could paint it. But then I wouldn't do it justice."

"No you could I seen your work you gotten better Niwa"

"You think so?" he blushed.

"I know so"

They sat there staring at each other. Both didn't want to turn away. Little Satoshi watch them. Daisuke eventually got self conscious and looked down at his shoes red with embarrassment. They went around once more. Satoshi glancing back at the red head. A chilled wind blew Daisuke shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit"

Satoshi took off his jacket

"Oh no Hiawatri you don't have to do that"

"Its ok I'm actually quite hot"

"You got that right" mumbled Daisuke.

"What?"

"Huh?" he looked up confused.

He must be hearing things. He lean over to put the coat over Daisuke's shoulders. Then Little Satoshi pounced as he jumped on the his seat pushing Satoshi into his father. They would of crashed but Satoshi had caught him self he had stretched his arms on each side of Daisuke who was now pinned to the wall. There faces where only but centimeters apart.

"Wow You got the good seats!" Little Satoshi exclaimed.

Daisuke face turn a deep crimson while Satoshi quickly straighten up and turned away to hide his own blushing face. As he turned his attention back to Little Satoshi. Daisuke put on his coat.

The ride had finished and they got off. Little Satoshi took a hand form both the grown ups as they began to walk home. When they did Daisuke made a fantastic dinner for the three of them. They where like family. For just one day they where family…

After that day life went back to its normal cycle. And Daisuke had a problem a big problem. Ever since that night where he broke down in front of Satoshi. He felt him self more drawn to him. He had this need to see him. He also keep thinking about him. Well it had always been this way but now it was stronger. He also found him trying to fight off sleep to be able to be with him. Which probably wasn't healthy seeing as little sleep he did get. He began to make stupid nonsense excuses to keep him at his house longer. And after what happen at the fair he couldn't stop blushing just thinking about him. Satoshi thought he was coming down with something. He would touch his forehead and Daisuke would feel shivers run down his spine. And what Little Satoshi said about marrying him didn't sound to bad it actually sounded pretty good. After the next many days of arguing with himself rethinking trying to forget rethinking some more. Daisuke came to a collusion. He was bi.

And he was in love with Satoshi Hiwatari……

Minwind: I just have to keep updating this thing don't I lol I'm here cause I saw that some words didn't space and misspelled(sigh). Anyways Some one told me that normal people could not review and I was shocked I didn't know only members could review on my fic… I felt so bad I rushed off to go fix it I think I might have fixed it I might not. Sorry if you wanted to review and you couldn't. This is my first time on Fan and this is my first fic so I just wanted to say sorry.

Update form earlier: Sorry I changed it. It's Just I wrote this chapter so fast that the ending wasn't as good as I wanted it to be so I came back at wrote it. Sorry once again.


	13. Stud muffin?

Minwind: I just wanted to say sorry for not have no users to review but you can now i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Stud Muffin?

Satoshi woke up. He was sitting on the sofa his head on the arm rest. It took him along to wake up he just sat hunched over on the armrest listing to the rain drum on the roof. There was something heavy on his side. He turned to find Daisuke fast a sleep he was using his shoulder as a pillow. He felt his heart being to beat faster.

His breathing was clam and slow. He had been acting weird lately. Over the last weeks. Well he was always that way but now it seemed that he was more nervous around him. He kept looking at his shoes or stubble his words he made excuses to get him to stay longer and sometimes he found him staring at him. Which he enjoyed immensely.

Daisuke stirred in his sleep . He shivered from the chilled room. He nuzzled closer to Satoshi for he was the only heat source his subconscious was could fine. Satoshi could not but blush. He should go get him a blanket but there would cause two things to happen. One to get up and ultimately wake the red head , Two he would have to leave one of his few chances to be close to the man. He decided against it. He sat there watching the young father dream. He saw a few small glimpses of smiles cross his face. He wonder he was dreaming about.

He heard a fit of coughing and wheezing coming form Little Satoshi's room. It sounded serious and gently pushed Daisuke off of him. He wasn't careful enough or when the red head was disconnected form his shoulder he blinked his lazy tired eyes open . Satoshi got up and left Daisuke hoping he could get back to sleep. The coughing the other room became worse.

He walked into the noisy walked into the other room. It was Little Satoshi his mouth was cover with his hands as he hacked. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what was wrong. So he did all that came to mind. He went over and patted his back. Asking if the boy wanted water The boy nodded as his coughing began to die down. He was at the door frame when he met Daisuke who already was one step ahead of the game and held a cup of water.

"I got it Hiwatari"

"Alright"

Daisuke walked over and handed over the water to his son. Little Satoshi took it gratefully and tired to drink drank. He gave up and gave it back and began to cry. His voice was horse "Daddy! I don't feel good my neck hurts and my head fells hot."

The red head handed off the cup to Satoshi took his son up in his arms and petting his hair trying to clam him. "Shhh I know, I know, Your just sick that's all."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you don't feel well"

"But don't worry Me and Satoshi are here to help you get better."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Yah" Daisuke replied "Do you want to watch a movie with me and Satoshi in the living room?

He sniffed up the rest of his tears and nodded yes.

He took the boy to the next room and asked Satoshi "Hey could you call the guys at Tom Tom's that I can't come in today"

"Sure" Satoshi said as he flipped his cell open and dialed the number. Last person he wanted to pick up did. It was Rob.

"Hello Tom Tom's Sexy Rob speaking"

"Hi Rob"

"Stud muffin?"

"My name not stud muffin. It Hiawatri. Now w-"

"Hey you guys Mr. Man candy call me!"

Satoshi heard Tom and Joey in the background giggle and chat away like high school girls at a sleep over. He rolled his eyes . Finally Rob came back " I knew you couldn't resist me"

" I beg to differ now w-"

"Begging now for my affection? You really know how to work a man"

"Could you please shut up"  
" Hey There's no need rude"

"He wasn't rude he said please." Joey voice was heard.

"What a gentleman" Satoshi heard Tom sigh.

"Are you on the extinction!" Asked Rob.

"Nooo" Tom and Joey lied.

" I can't ever have hot phone sex without you two listing in my god where the privacy!"

Satoshi tightening a hold of his phone harder as his anger rose.

"Privacy? Your at work! You should be working but I'll let it side cause Man candy called." Tom

Said.

"What are you two doing listen to my phone sex with my stud muffin"

"I don't have to work I own the bar" Tom informed

"And Joey?"

"I just came for the ride" he said.

"Hey come to think of it where's Daisuke?" asked Tom.

"That's why I called about Niwa could not come in today because his son is sick"

"Aww he's sick poor guy. We should send flowers" Joey said

"Yes some nice sunflowers that will cheer him up." Tom suggested.

"And maybe some lilacs"

"Oh and roses!

Satoshi hung up not able to stand it any longer. He walked in the other room where the Niwas where on the sofa watching Hercules. Little Satoshi curled up in his father's arms . Satoshi came over and sat down next to Daisuke. Turned away form the movie and whispered not to disturb Little Satoshi watching. "What did they say?"

He whispered back " There bringing flowers"

" Really that's so thoughtful of them."

There attention turned to the tiny burnet. He began another coughing fit. Daisuke gave him some water. When he drank some then gave it back "Daddy I still don't feel better!"

" I know but you will" he hand his son over to Satoshi to take. He as the red head got up and took his wallet and put them in his pockets. "Where are you going Niwa?"

"To the drug store I won't be gone for long." He said on his way out. He shut the door.

"What's a drug store?"

"It a place to by medicine that's stuff to make sick people get better."

"Like me?"

"Yep"

The front door open an a wet Daisuke came in "I forgot my umbrella" he grabbed it and left once more.

Satoshi and Little Satoshi looked at each other. "Daddy so silly" Smiled Little Satoshi.

"Yah" Satoshi agreed they turned back to the movie.

Yah Daisuke was silly that what made him so special to him.

"Open up"

The boy did as he was told Daisuke stuffed the spoon of pink liquid in his mouth then popped it out and began to re fill it. Little Satoshi began to make faces and spit out the medicine in to the sink.

"Satoshi! Don't spit it out!"

"It tastes bad"

"Good then you know its working." he held up the next spoon fill. The burnet

saw it and ran off behind Satoshi.

"Satoshi!"

"I rather be sick!"

"Hiawatri" he pleaded

Satoshi picked up the boy and presented him in front of Daisuke

Daisuke put the spoon in front of the boy who had now zipped his mouth shut.

"Its only two spoon fills Little Satoshi " Satoshi said.

He wouldn't budge

"You asked for it" Satoshi then began to tickled the child. He giggled as he try to fight him off. that's when Daisuke snipe his spoon right for home. Little Satoshi twisted his face as he swallowed.

"See it's not so bad is it?" Satoshi asked.

"I hate it" he pouted

"All the best people do"

"Alright here comes the next one" informed Daisuke.

"Noooo" Yelled Little Satoshi as he said it he trust the spoon in. The boy slowed un willing.

"See done" Daisuke chirped

After they got the second spoon down they watched the rest of Hercules. Not one of them saw the end of it as one by one they fell a sleep.

The Next day Satoshi and Daisuke cared for the child. And by the end of the day he was cured. And they where exhausted. Once they put him to bed. They collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm beat"

"Me too"

"Oh god I have to work to night" complained Daisuke.

"Skip"

"I Can't"

"You did last night"

"Yah but that-" he was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Daisuke struggled to get up.

"Who could that be?"

"Why don't you open the door and find out?"

He open the door "Riku?"

Minwind again : I haven't proof read this yet but I have to go so it might have errors sorry about it I'll check later " Its not like when I do check it know its nay better lol )


	14. Riku?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Riku?

"Riku?" Satoshi question.

"Daisuke" said the woman her hair was still short she was wearing white t-shirt with a denim jacket with jeans.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Here?"

"No over dinner."

"Tonight?"

She nodded.

"Now?"

She nodded once again.

"Well I have work soon and"

"It will only take an hour at the most."

"I don't know-"

"Just come" Took his arm and drag him out of his house. The front door swung slowly back and fourth. A cold chill of late Fall wind blew through the house.

Satoshi still sat on the sofa cold and alone. Why would Riku be here? didn't Daisuke and her spilt up he tired to remember.

"And you? Having a night out with Riku?"

"_Riku? Oh no me and her- uh- well" His voice began to get soft and shaky "Went our different ways" _

What did that mean exactly? Did they take a break where they divorce? He didn't have enough information. Why did she have to come back? Things where fine without her! He felt him self growing tense. He put on his coat he had decide to walk off his frustration and anger...

Satoshi checked his watch it was ten. He lost track of time. He began walking home. When did he start calling the Niwa house his home?

Daisuke would be at work now. So he was surprise to find him on the sofa a sleep. He walked over and saw the track of tears painted on the young father's face. He had been crying and Satoshi was not here to comfort him. He kicked him self mentally harder than usual. He said he could lean on him and yet he was gone when he need him. He felt like a hypocrite . Why was he crying? What happen with him and Riku? Why was he always asking questions? His eye caught on the coffee table. It was a packet of paper.

Satoshi picked them up they where divorce forms. So they where still married. He looked down. Daisuke only singed half of his name. He turned back to the wet face red head. Was he crying cause they where getting a divorce? Of course they must of took a break or they got in a fight. Then 'went there different ways' only then did Daisuke found out that he will always love her. Damn Riku. She made him cry. He wish she would get hit by a tuck or accidentally fall off a very high bridge. He felt him self shake with the anger of it all.

There was only one upside Since they where getting devoiced she would be out of his life for good. He put the forms down. He looked over at the T.v. the news was on muted. Next to the Tv was a picture of Daisuke, Little Satoshi and him self .that They had taken at the fair. He had a copy of it himself.

Daisuke stirred he blinked his eyes sleepily. "Hiawatri?"

Satoshi turned to him "Yes?"

"I thought you went home."

"I forgot my briefcase." He lied

"Oh"

Satoshi went over and picked it up. He guessed this was his cue to leave. He passed by Daisuke " Well I see you later"

He began to walk away. When he was stopped by Daisuke's hand holding on his coat turned to face him. "Um Hiawatri could you stay here a bit longer? I get lonely when your gone. And I could really use company tonight."

He got lonely without him? And he wanted his company? He felt so good to hear these things form him. It felt good to be needed. He took a seat next to him "Sure"

Daisuke rested his head on his shoulder. And whispered "Thank you."

Satoshi shivered with delight. Daisuke was being close to him and he wasn't a sleep. He felt this heart being to beat faster. "I see you skipped"

"I didn't feel like working tonight" he kept whispering.

He didn't know if he should asked this but his curiosity was just too great "Why cause of Riku?"

He nodded.

"Why was she here anyway?"

"Oh well she wanted to get a devoice"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? I'm not."

What? Satoshi thought. "Why?"

"I hate her" he said icy

This was certainly a new face of Daisuke he had never seen. He never really hated anyone before. No less his wife.

He kept going. His voice lost its edge than what it had only a moment ago It turned sad. "Riku left me. I trusted her I loved her and depended on her and I thought she felt the same. I thought she was happy I was happy or at least that's what I believed so. I didn't know that we where on such a fine line."

"Niwa what happen with you two?"

He began his story "After we got married it was great we where happy I sent you the emails remember?"

Satoshi nodded.

"Well it was just like the emails. We would work ,come home. I would cook dinner. We talk about our day. We would joke. Then clean up. And curl up on the couch watching a movie. Or we go dancing . We did everything and anything. It was happy.

But then we found out that she had accidentally got pregnant. I could not be happier. I always wanted to be a father. This was a stroke of luck. She was so stubborn in not having children she would take the pill and she even talked about tying her ovaries. So when we found out Riku was freaking out she wanted to get an abortion. I didn't want her to go through with it.

"Somehow I got her not to go through with it. During her pregnancy she became more distance and things weren't the same. She never seemed to smile at me. Or when I complimented her she would snap back with some insult. I thought it was her mood swings. She would spend a lot of time over at Risa's and Takeshi's house. Away form me. Then on the night that Satoshi was born. She didn't seemed overly thrilled to see her new son. Doctors told me this often happens to new mothers. So I didn't think about it. On the night that Riku could go home…

"_Daisuke you're here!" Riku exclaimed._

"_Yep how's our little boy doing?"_

"_Fine! Say Daisuke can you stay with the baby while I go home and fix up the house for his welcome?"_

"_You sure you don't want me to do it aren't you tired?"_

"_No, no I'm fine I need to get out of here. Plus I don't want the house to look a mess" _

"_Want me to come help?"_

"_No you have to stay here and think up of a name." _

She kissed him on the cheek and jogged off to the car.

"_I'll call in about two hours ok?" Daisuke yelled after her._

"That was the first time out of this whole ordeal that she kissed me and smiled she was happy. I thought all was ok now. I called in two hours and no one picked up. I got worried so I took the Metro over and found that our house was trashed. It looked like some one had robbed the place. I thought Riku may had been attacked.

His voice cracked "I ran in and I saw that Riku's dresser was open so was her closet. Her clothes where gone. I saw that all our luggage was gone and my wallet."

Satoshi felt his fabric of his shoulder soak up Daisuke tears "Riku had ran out on me. No not me on Satoshi. She left him without a mother and only me to care for him. I use to lean on her I loved her i never did anything wrong I never lied or cheat i gave her everything I could. And she left me and Satoshi with nothing to support our self's with."

After a moment his regain some of his voice "She had taken all my credit cards and took all the money out of our bank account and moved it to a another bank. I borrowed money form my family . With taking care of Satoshi I had to get off work early and I was always late well, later than usual. Which made me get laid off at my manager job. After that I took lower paying jobs they where more convenient with my schedule and here I am now."

Satoshi heart ached. So this is the reason he lost his job and why the picture in his wallet with the hospital was ripped. Now he hated Riku more than ever. She was the center of all Daisuke's problems. And when he seemed to be happy again she comes back to ruin it.

He looked down at Daisuke he was staring at the divorce papers. Then the red head said "You know what happen at dinner with Riku" It was more a statement than a question. He continued "She said she wanted to get married. To Richard her new fiancé. She showed me a picture of him it was a group picture of them and Riku was holding a little baby boy in her arms. So I asked her who that was.

"_Oh that's me and Richard's son he's so cute-"_

"_Your son? I thought you didn't want children?" _

"_What woman doesn't want a child Daisuke"_

"_Wait then why did you leave?"_

"_Cause I didn't want **your** child"_

"_Why!"_

"_Cause he was a mistake" _

Daisuke slammed his fist on the table "What did you say!"

"_He wasn't suppose to happen"_

"_He wasn't a mistake!" _

Riku got up paid for her coffee "Your right he wasn't' the mistake you where" she threw the divorce papers at him "Show up at the address on that card Thursday at one. With theses signed" With that she left.

"Satoshi she left me because she didn't want to have my child! She said we where a mistake" cried Daisuke he rubbed his face into his arm. Satoshi hugged the weeping red head in comfort as the night wore on.

Minwind : I have no problem with Riku just turned out she has to be the bad guy sorry you Riku fans


	15. I hate her

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

I hate her

Circled in red on the calendar was Thursday 30th of November. The of there schedule mediation. Which happen to be today. Daisuke, Satoshi, and Little Satoshi sat on one side of the long table while Riku, Richard sat across form them.

Daisuke wore the suit that he wore for his blind date completed with a red tie. Same tie that Little Satoshi still had not returned. The boy was in this best clothes as well. His button white shirt with dark blue spender pants and a matching blazer. Satoshi was dressed in his business suit seeing he just came from work. Riku had put on her cream colored blouse and brown long skirt .While Richard showed off a very expensive light grey looking suit with a sliver tie.

Satoshi looked over to Richard he was about forty two years old he had a beard. Wasn't he a bit old for her? Even though he knew he was putting stereotypes on people again. He couldn't help think gold-digger. They waited for the third party man with the papers to come in so they could being. Daisuke hated the silence. And this endless waiting. He just wanted to get this over with. He didn't want to be in the same room with his so to be former wife. Any longer than he had too.

He watch as Little Satoshi swung his little legs back and forth they couldn't reach the floor. He didn't know why he was here or why he had to get dressed up. He didn't know who that woman was on the other side of the table. He was glad he never knew his mother. He had cut her out of his pictures burned her letters thrown away anything that was hers. He had erased her out of his life. So he would never know.

He turned to see Satoshi watching the other couple. He was so thankful that Satoshi was with him. Daisuke decide to represent him self he didn't have much that he was worried about losing or wanted form Riku so why waste money on a lawyer. So Satoshi said he would come along. He felt all would go well cause he was here. He trusted that he would protect Daisuke at what ever might come. He didn't know how he would make it through with out him. He couldn't even imaged facing Riku alone. Daisuke's train of thought was interrupted by Richard.

He cleared his voice and looked at Little Satoshi "So sport what your name?"

Little Satoshi stop swinging his legs and looked up at the man yet didn't say a word.

"Umm"

Satoshi step in "He's shy."

"Oh well I don't blame it must be scary for him to-"

Satoshi interrupted coldly "It's not polite to talk about person like that when there in the room."

Riku stood up and yelled. "What's your deal Hiawatri! And why are you here!" Richard pulled her back down in her chair and whispered her to clam down in her ear.

"I Don't like impolite people and I'm here to make sure Niwa doesn't get cheated out of anything he's entitled to."

"Like I would!" Riku spat.

Satoshi ignored her. "So why are you here Richard?"

"Same as you but opposite I'm the lawyer they filed the case and set this up so I know if your trying to cheat Riku out of anything" he faked a chuckled as if it was a joke not to be threading but Satoshi didn't fall for it unlike him who showed his cold side to everyone Richard acted the gentleman. Yet they both where calculating the next step.

The door open and the man of the hour came in. He put his folders and papers down. Then simply said "Ready?"

Three hours later they had settled just about everything. Since they had split up they made new lives for there selves. So there wasn't much to divide. Daisuke wasn't even going to try to get his part of the money back He saw how protective Riku was of it. So he decided that it wasn't worth the effort. He had enough money to live by and that's all he needed. He wasn't going to get in to a argument over it. He could live without his share of the money. Satoshi was about to speak up but Daisuke squeezed his hand under the table and shook his head no. All he wanted was to get this over with. Satoshi saw this and closed his mouth.

The man who was conducting this meeting stacked his folders in one pile and open the last folder. "Now for the last item of business" he adjusted his glasses and read. When was finished he said to him self "Ah well everything seems to be in order". He turned to Daisuke's side of the table and asked " How often would you like to visit your son Mr. Niwa?"

"Huh visit?"

"Yes visit for Satoshi Niwa will be leaving with Mrs. Harada and be living her for now on."  
Daisuke's eyes went wide his heart skipped a beat as he stood up and said "What?"

So did the rest of the room. Well other than Little Satoshi he just sat in his he chair silence listening not understanding what was going on. No one thought that there son was going to be a issue they all just a assumed Daisuke would keep him. Riku and Richard turned to each other and began talking quickly in hush tones about the recent news.

While the man explain to the red head " It's the court's rule that the family in a divorce. States that the child lives with better off family. And you Mr. Niwa can not provide you child with it's needs. Your income is just too low. Your hours are too long and you live alone. Risking the health of your child. Besides the court finds that the psychology effect of a child with out a mother can be devastating for both child and mother."

Daisuke couldn't believe he was hearing they where going to take his son, his only son his baby. Riku didn't even want him. She wouldn't care for him like he did. He didn't even know that she was alive in till today. She didn't know anything about him. And she was allowed to have him just cause his work was too lowed paid and to many long hours!

"She doesn't even want him"

Riku chirped up "No I would _love_ to take in Satoshi" she acted.

"What! You left because you had him why would you want him back now!"

"I was so young back then and besides, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"What! You just told me last night that-"

"Oh that well I was just blowing off steam at you"

"What about Satoshi doesn't he get to decide?" Blue haired business owner asked.

"No he too young to understand."

Little Satoshi hoped off his chair and hugged his father leg and cried "I want to stay with Daddy!"

Daisuke looked down at his son tears began to fill his eyes. He fought them back. He had to be strong. "I know, I know" He bent down and hugged his son.

The man took the folders and was taking his leave "You can decide yourselves about visiting time for your son I have another meeting to go to."

Satoshi stopped the man got up and asked "Wait is there anything we-"

The man gave him a pitied looked and said "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. Good day."

Hearing these words Daisuke squeezed his son harder. The tiny burnet sobbed "I don't want to go, I don't want to!"

His father tired to hush the boy. His voice was cracking and "Shhh I know, I know I don't want you too leave. God I don't want you to go."

Satoshi watch them powerless. He never felt more useless in his life. He couldn't move or speak he just stood there watching. His mind went numb He hated this he hated not knowing what to do. He hated to see them sad. He hated it all. He heard Little Satoshi cried " I want to stay. Why can't I stay! I don't understand Daddy why can't I stay!"

"I don't know Satoshi I don't know why shh"

"I want to stay here! I be good Daddy! I wont touch the stove! I promise I wont sneak out of daycare! I won't steal ties form grandma's house and forget to take them back I'll be good!"

"Oh Satoshi you've always been good. Your not being punished. You where never bad."

"I won't be bad Daddy. Don't make me go"

"Shh I don't want you go but its not my choice shh It will be ok. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy" He sobbed harder.

"Could you please separate them sir we really have to get going" Riku asked the two Security guards. They walked over and told the two Nawis to spilt. When they didn't respond they began to pull them apart. Satoshi walked over to Riku glaring and asked with such a chill in his voice it made Riku and Richard shiver in fear. "What do you want with Satoshi anyways I know you where acting earlier"

"What ever are you talking about I _love _Satoshi I just want to be there for him."

He glared at her. Her lips curled into a evil smirk as she leaned to his ear and whispered " What happens to a Niwa boy at the age of fourteen hmm? I always want to be know as the sole person to catch the legendary phantom thief. Think of the publicity." She pulled back too see the fear his blue icy eyes her grin grew. "Oh don't worry I won't do anything to him cross my heart." She turned and saw that father and son where finally separated the guards escorted the weeping child to there car. Riku turned and goodbye leaving with Richard.

Satoshi ran back to Daisuke as he finally was able the tears fall. Sobbing in his chest. "I hate her Satoshi! I hate her! She took every thing even my son! I want him back! Why did she even want him! He sobbed harder "God why want with him now!"

Satoshi looked down at him unable to bring himself to tell him why...

In the hallway to the way to car. Riku and Richard walked in silence then her fiancé asked " What are we going to do with the boy?"

"Like I said where going to do nothing, absolutely nothing we'll ignore him."

Richard turned and kissed her when they parted he breathed "I love the way you think."


	16. Thank you

Miwnind: Well due to a fellow reviewer I believe I need to clear some things up I should of done this in the first place but you know that just how life rolls sometimes. (I fixed it but if your too lazy or not willing to go back and read here it is)

There where not at court they where at a mediation. They only go to court if there's a dispute which there was none …well in till later anyways Richard Is a lawyer who filed the case and was representing Riku while Daisuke was representing him self. So thanks for that comment reviewer ( I don't want to say names even though you could always just find out lol) Anyways time for the next chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel 

Thank you

Little Satoshi hated his room. The color. The stuff in it. The smell. There was nothing to in it. No toys to play with. Nor crayons to draw with. There where books but they had words that he didn't know and no pictures. The room was pretty. With its dark green and gold colors. He had a huge bed it much bigger than his father's own bed and elft that much emptier. It was so big that an elephant could sleep in it There was old stuff all over the room. A lot of it looked it belonged in a king's castle. Nothing like his stuff at home. There was a wooden chest at the foot of his bed but to his disappointment there was no treasures inside.

He hated his new 'home' with his new 'family'. This woman was suppose to be his Mommy but she didn't act like one and she was never there before. He had never seen her once not even in Daddy's pictures. It was like she had moved or left before he was born. He didn't understand. If she had left why was he living with her now?

He had been stuck in this room for about two days. He was only allowed out for meals.(He has his own rest room connected.) And he hated eating with this so called 'family'. They where boring to talk to. They where always talking about things he didn't understand like 'stocks' and things called 'cases'. When he asked for something or tired to get into the conversation. They would not even pay attention and just keep going. At those times he wished he could go back to his room.

When he did he would jump on his bed and hug the only thing he liked in his room. It was a red throw pillow. It reminded of him of his Daddy and if he tired real hard. He could pretend that this pillow was his Daddy's hair and he was still with him comforting him to stop crying like he always did. He missed him so much he missed wakening up and running in his room to give him morning hugs. He missed his cooking. He missed his laughs. He missed… Big Satoshi. He missed his glares and falling asleep in his arms. He missed playing duck, duck goose. He missed, he missed….the list was too long.

He sobbed harder. Why couldn't he stay! He promised to be good. Why! This is how the first two days ended and on the third day he woke up form the blinding sunlight shining in his face he sat up and continued to look out the window…_the window _he thought. He got up and unlocked the window pushed it open and jumped out.

>>>>>>>

Satoshi pushed the up button for the elevator briefcase in hand. He would of stayed with Daisuke but he had a meeting with Nova that could not be postpone. Plus Daisuke wanted to go to work he hadn't left his house in two days and he need to get his mind off this. Though it would little to help. He was having trouble trying to keep his mind off of it. He kept finding himself worrying over the boy.

He step in the empty elevator. Where they treating him alright? Was he happy? He had moved in with the red head temporary for many reasons. One Daisuke asked him. Two to keep an eye on the heartbroken father to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. Three so Daisuke wouldn't come home to an empty house. Four he want to be alone either.

The Niwa house just wasn't the same it seemed sad and cold. Just like the house Daisuke stop smiling. If he did smile it was fake and empty. It was like he had become an empty shell. He hated it. He felt a tear escape from his left eye he wiped it way quickly. He was thankful not one was in the booth with him. He had to be strong for Daisuke he needed to be tough so that he lean on him. Ding! Rang the doors as they opened them selves to his floor.

He walked out and headed to his office he was surprised that Brenda was not in her seat. He continued to his desk and sat in his chair. His thoughts wander back. Why did that bitch have to ruin everything she touches. He looked out his window people where smiling and singing Christmas songs. They had no care in he world. It seemed so unfair that they suffered when everyone was having fun. He clenched his fists tighter in till his short nails dug into skin He would get the little burnet back. He had to. For Daisuke sake as well as his own...

>>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi ran down the many streets. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He didn't know how long he had been gone. All he knew that the sun was on its downward spiral to the west to set. He must be far away form his house. He had ran out of the nice pretty green subdivisions and into the cold, dirty streets. He walked around lost. The sounds and smells intoxicated him in to a hazy daze. He was alone and didn't even know his way back. He passed stores with guns in there windows. He saw dirty look men playing cards for with money. He looked across the street. Where women hardly wearing anything. Strutted and posed as they shouted phrases like "You looking for a good time?"

He saw a man in a lot of rags he was missing a lot of teeth. Dash up to him shoving a cup in his face jingling it loudly yelling "Spare some change!" Little Satoshi eyes snapped wide as He ran in the other direction screaming. The man chased him a ways in till he ran into a coughing splitting fit. Little Satoshi turned into the nearest alleyway. And curled up into a ball. And began to cry for his Daddy and Big Satoshi to save him. He wanted to go home.

After few minutes He heard a car stop beside him and heard some one get out of it. He listened light clip clop of the person's shoes. He peeked his watery eyes out of his arms and saw It was Richard he was smiling "Now what are you doing in place like here? You had me and your mother worried"…..

>>>>>>>>

"Oh you're here!" chirped Brenda.

"Hmm?' Satoshi spun his chair to face her. She slam down the newspaper on his desk the head line read 'Moonlight is a smash hit'

She yelled "See that our play was a hit!"

Satoshi took up the paper "Wow I forgot you where in a play so this is it huh?"

"Yah! I would of told you about it more but you where never here!"

"What did you do in it again?"

"I did make up you know for the main actors I did the faces. And for the fight scenes and there was this one guy who had to be covered head to toe in green paint."

"Wow it sounds like you where busy."

"I was. No thanks to you! Giving a girl all that paper work how could you be so cruel." She switched gears "Now let go over today's agenda." She open her planer and read out his to do list. She neared the end "And then you have to singed forms 375-D12"

"Wow it sounds like one hell of a day."

"What's wrong!"

Satoshi sighed. "You know the red head?"

"Yah"

"Yah well he's getting a divorce."

"He's married you where hitting on a married guy!"

"No they had spilt up and there just now getting a divorce."

"Oh well that's great news! Now he free for the taking" she winked at him.

"Well yah I guess that's a plus but we went to do all the paper work .It turns out that his son has to go live his mother. The one who left ran out on the family in the first place."

"What! Your saying that this red head" She pointed to the picture that was taken at the fair " Doesn't get to keep his son that he had been raising by himself?"

"Yes and you can say I'm a bit down about it all."

"A bit? Ha! you can hide your emotions pretty well Satoshi. Better than any of the actors I know. You must devastated for this much to be to come threw your radar."

"Uh "

She sat on his desk leaned down "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Brenda reached over and hit his intercom button on his phone. "Linda?"

A fuzzy reply came back "Yes?'

"Will you cancel all of Mr. Hiawatri plans today."

"Um but what about Nova?"

"He fell gravely ill and can't able to attend tell John to take over."

"Um Ok" she signed off . And reached over his table almost laying flat on it. As she got a hold of his drawer and garb a pad of paper.

She straighten up and click her pen on then said"So what are we going to do to rescue the boy?"

>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi was back in his room. His window was glued shut. He sat on his bed. Waiting to be punished, to be yelled at. But it was worse they did nothing. Long hours of nerve racking waiting and they never came. He was invisible to them. They only knew he was gone. When he really was gone. He hated them. If they wouldn't noticed him. Then he would make them noticed him.

He began to scream.

And it felt good. He yelled his heart out. He felt his lungs drain of there air. He let all his frustrations pour out . All his hurt, all this hate, all his worries. Folded out in his endless screaming. He finally ran out of air. And was gasping for breath. He heard muffled talking though the thin walls his ears perked up. He listened to a crying baby and his new mother's voice baby talk "Aww you poor baby. Was that mean little brat's yelling wake you up. Aww shh it's going to be ok shhh. Mommy almost didn't here you over all that shrieking. But Mommy would never forget you and she'll never leave you shh it's alright mommy's here" the baby began to quite down. "Shh my don't cry baby I have you shh don't cry."

Those words rang in his head _Mommy would never forget you and she'll never leave you…. _

Then he began to scream once more.

>>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi sighed as he walked home. After a whole day of brain storming and research in child possession of divorce cases. Him and Brenda had come up with nothing but a bunch of notes. There had to be something some loop hole.He had to think out side the box.He took off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. He need some aspirin. He put his glasses back on and turned the door knob and step in.

Daisuke was laying on his side on the sofa. Watching the news mute. His eyes where dull showing no life in them at all. He was still in his Chilies uniform. Satoshi felt his heart rip a another tare. He sat next to him "Hey Niwa, How are you doing?"

Daisuke got up and without hesitation leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder. "I'm fine."

Silence came over the both of them. As they watch the news what Satoshi could infer there was a riot in southern part of Africa six where killed and fifty-seven where injured. The screen turned to commercials.

"You don't have to lie Niwa."

Silence took over the room once again.

Then he finally replied "And you don't have to shut it all up."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this has effected you as much as me. Yet you tend to lock it all up. You don't have to. I'll understand. You can be weak around me."

"What?"

The shorter man looked up at him "You can lean on me and I'll hold you up."

Neither one of them said anything then Satoshi leaned his head on Daisuke's buried his face in his fiery red locks. Small little tears dripped down his face silently as he whispered "Thank you"

* * *

Minwind: Yah I know this was depressing and slow but I not going to rush the story so just wait lol plus I only write three pages a day and this is three pages lol I hope you enjoy tell me what you think. P.s. I have no idea what happen Thanksgiving totally forgot about it may be I'll go back and write it lol 


	17. You have to be kidding me

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

You have to be kidding me

Over the next few days Nothing had progressed. It was still the same endless loop. Daisuke seemed to be in the early stages of realizing that his son. Was gone and he would never be getting him back. He was being to see it had to pass this hurdle. He was still be able to see him right? He called Riku the night before and asked if he could have his son to visit with him for Christmas. She said no they where going to the Virgin Islands for Christmas. Little Satoshi was really looking forwarded to it. She told him how he jumped up and down with joy saying he always wanted to see the ocean.

These words hurt the young father. His son was already getting attached to his 'new family' a family without him. Yet again he found. He was glad That his son had a family now that could give him the world. He finally saw how limited his world with him really was. Maybe the man was right. Maybe he was unsuited to raise his child.

When Satoshi heard his news he came to the conclusion. That it was complete buff. There was no way that Little Satoshi was even remotely happy. He saw that Daisuke was blinded by his own low self-esteem to see that it was all a lie. But Satoshi still had no plan to get the little brunet back. So they did to cope with out him as best they could even thought it didn't dull the pain one bit.

Satoshi heard his cell phone ring he took it out and flipped it open bought it to his ear and asked.

"Hello?"

"Question!"

Was that Rob he heard?

"Umm Who is this?"

"Sexy Rob duh!"

"How did you get my phone number?"

"You called me first so I saved the number!"

"That could be taken as stalking."

"Really? Would fallowing you be considered staking?"

"Yes-Wait what!" Satoshi spun around so fast that he caught a glimpse a man with brown hair. Dashing back behind the corner of the building he just passed. He sprinted after him. He heard Rob shouting in the phone "Quick men! He's gaining!"

"Hurry Tom!" Joey pleaded.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Satoshi heard Tom's voice yelling in the background. As he turned the corner he saw the Daisuke's co-works tear down the hill.

He continued to listen on the phone.

"Well if you weren't so fat!" argued Joey.

"And old!" Slipped in Rob.

"I'm not fat or old!- Hey this looks cute" Tom cooed.

Satoshi listen as the men stopped and came closer to each together they where out of breath. They continued to chatter.

"Wow that is cute" Rob complimented.

"Hey if one of you are my Secret Santa I want those" Tom said.

"Ooo! Me too!" chirped Joey.

Satoshi was now in view of them. He pumped his legs harder not letting them get away with this.

"Hey weren't we doing something?" asked Tom.

Rob turned in the blue haired man direction. His eye went wide. He pushed the other two into the store. His voice buzzed in Satoshi's ear. "Scramble men!" Before they could any further Satoshi stood in front of them blocking there way. Staring down with a death glare "Talk."

"We where going to ask you what's wrong with Daisuke?" Squeaked Rob on command.

"He's been off his game lately and he lost that happy charm about him." Tom said.

"We forgot that Rob had your number in till after we where stalking you. Cause we saw you walk by and we decided to fallow you. Since you go and watch his son." Joey began to explain.

"When you lead us to his house we could just ask Daisuke himself. But we saw you where not going near his house." Tom took over for Joey.

"Then we found out that we where lost." Joey supplied.

"So we called you. To ask you to tell use how to get back to bar" Rob ended.

Satoshi looked at each one of them he was surprised he even fallowed that. Since they kept changing who was saying what. He swore they where like a three headed monster only purpose was to bug him. "You have to be kidding me" he sighed.

"Where not. We really are lost." Rob assured him.

Satoshi gestured them to fallow him " I don't have time for this I have a meeting. So I'll have Brenda show you come on. I'll tell you what happen with Niwa on the way"

When they got into the elevator they where yelling

"That Slut!" Rob shouted.

"Whore!" Tom fallowed suite.

Last was Joey. "Bitch!"

"That it lets go commando on her ass!" yelled Rob.

Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose "We can't they are now the legal guardians me and Brenda had looked it up. There noting we can do Not in till we can think up of something"

"Set her house on fire?" suggested Rob.

"Kill her first born?" asked Tom.

"Put tacks in her shoes?" last was Joey.

The other to workers toward over Joey "That was weak"

Satoshi put his glasses back on "Setting her house on fire is illegal. Killing the first born would kill Niwa's son. He is the first born. And put tacks in her shoes is weak."

"Then what do we do!" they whine in unison Tom then spoke up " We can't just let poor Little Satoshi suffer!"

"I know this. Now shut up you three where in a office building now not some bar!"

The doors open up. Satoshi drag them into his office where he passed Brenda. She hung up her phone. And walked with him handing him two aspirin's and a glass of chilled water. Like she knew he would need them before he even thought about it. "Oh who are these? Party guest?"

"No Some little lost cats that need to find there back to there bar."

"A bar?"

"Yah and I'm asking you take them there. Cause I have a meeting with Nova in ten minutes. I'll write you the directions."

Satoshi walked behind his desk and took out a sheet of paper and began to write. While the other men eyed his room as they chatted away about what they thought and what they would change. Brenda gave Satoshi a look saying "Are you kidding me?"

He shot her a look back replying "I only wish I was." He hand over the paper. She took it. Then yelled waving it above her head. "Ok boys and girls fieldtrip!"

They huddled in to the elevator as the doors closed. Satoshi combed his blue locks with his hand. Then gave his blazer a tug on its sleeves to straighten out the wrinkles. He took his briefcase and head to the boarded room.

Daisuke walked out of restaurant. His head hung limply. His brain would not seem to turn on. He was fogged with depression. He had to get passed this. He could get passed this. He could. Who was he kidding. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare but had al ready pinched him self in till his arm throbbed with pain. He looked everywhere at the couples and family's walked down the window-shopping. They where laughing. They wanted little things that didn't matter. Daisuke never really wanted anything for Christmas in till this year. He was becoming quite selfish form not want anything to wanting _two _things and they both could go by the same name Satoshi….

Satoshi was walking down the bike path in the park . He had said goodnight to Brenda after they had along talk about the men who had visited earlier. He listen to the children near by play baseball. They screamed and yelled in glee as one of them hit a homerun. Satoshi smiled. It was a sad smile As his memories flooded back with the chocolate eyed boy. How he loved in the park and how could be able to play soccer with just two people and the score would always be tied.

As he passed by it hit him. The baseball the kids where playing with. Was batted into his left side. He stubble forwarded. as a girl with short dark brown hair ran up to retrieve the ball. She said sorry and ran back to her team mates. Satoshi lightly pushed on his new wound it stung painfully. He sighed as he thought to him self that was going to leave a bruise.

He looked back at the little girl then took up his walking again. The girl kind of reminded him of Riku she had same short hair and knew where it hurt to be hit. They both where evil well maybe he was jumping to conclusions about the little girl. His thoughts lingered on Riku and how much he loathed her. Her words echoed in his head. _What happens to a Niwa boy at the age of fourteen hmm? I always want to be know as the sole person to catch the legendary phantom thief. Think of the publicity.….. Oh don't worry I won't do anything to him cross my heart….._

That was it! Satoshi dropped his briefcase as the gears in his head raced making sure the plan would work. He would need help he looked around and saw that he was right in front of Tom Tom's How did he mange to get here? Oh well this would work. He stepped in. He saw the worker getting ready for tonight's crowed. Rob peered over the bar "So you coming back for more love. I knew you couldn't stay away form me for long. I'm like the flower and you're the bee."

"Shut up can you act?" Satoshi said frankly.

"What? No? If I could act I would be famous by now."

Satoshi yelled over him "Hey can any you to act?"

Tom and Joey shook there heads no as they walked over to him.

Satoshi thought for a minute he didn't have time to find other people "When did you guys know you where gay?"

"Oh I don't know about fifteen" Tom responded.

"Twelve!" Rob said.

"Nineteen" Joey replied.

"And at what age did you come out of the closet?" Satoshi asked.

"Um I think twenty" Tom guessed.

"Nineteen!" Rob chipped.

"Twenty three" Joey said.

"And did anyone suspected you where gay?"

"No, everyone was really shocked they thought I was joking"

"My girlfriend thought I was cheating on her and thought I just said I was gay to spilt up with her I still think she thinks I'm straight."

"I gave my grandmother a heart attack" Joey said offhanded.

They all stared at him for moment then Tom asked "Was she ok?"

"Oh yah just a few days in the hospital and she was good as new yet she won't talk me."

They all sighed in relief then Satoshi went back to his point "Well if you could hide all this" gestured at them then to bar "And everyone though you where straight then you're the best actors in the world."

Before they men could say another word. He took out his phone and flipped it open and dialed a number. It rang twice in till she picked up. "Hey Brenda tell me what did you do in that play again?……Yes…..Yes…Great that's what I thought can you meet at Tom Tom's in about an hour, With all your equipment?….I thought of something…Yes, really and I think we can pull it off… Thank you Brenda. He hung up.

What do you want us to do? Asked Joey.

"Where going put on a play and I want you to be the actors"

Minwind: This was suppose to be posted last night like always do but it wouldn't let me for some reason so I'm sorry if I'm running a bit late lol.


	18. I'm down with that

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**I'm down with that**

It was a hour later. The bar was closed. Brenda had arrived with her bag, she also brought a coffee machine and mix. How did she always know what they would need before they did? Satoshi just arrived after stopping by the store and his house as he picked there costumes along with his laptop. As he walked in he heard Rob argued "No it was meteorite that killed the dinosaurs there's proof have you ever seen the Grand Canon?"

"What? The Grand Canon was made by a river! It was a polar change. Causing a major climate flux which made food supply run low causing a domino effect in the food chain." Tom explained.

"I think it was aliens that where low on meat on they're planet so they beamed them up and ate them." Joey said.

All of them stood in silence then turned to Joey and Tom said "That's the dumbest thing have ever heard"

They turned away form Joey and looked at Brenda as she stated "I know what really happen and it's logical …. Its simple the dinosaurs turned gay all of them. They couldn't have offspring so they died out."

Workers stared at her with aw. Satoshi cleared his throat. When they put there attention on him. He threw them each a plastic bag and ordered "Get dressed."

Few minutes later they came out all wearing the same thing black shirt with black pants.

"Wow I love how this hugs to every curve of my body." Tom showed off.

"Sexy Just like I Like it" whistled Rob.

"This is really nice but how did you know what are sizes we where?" Joey asked Satoshi.

Brenda answer for him. "Satoshi has a keen eye for observation one quick look over your body and he can calculate your size and weight."

Rob smirked a sly smile. "I bet he was looking for more than just measurements."

Satoshi rolled his eyes "You gave me your measurements before I left."

"Oh yah..."

After another half and hour of getting the address and directions to Little Satoshi new house. They where finally ready to go. Satoshi turned to face every one "Ok everyone in the car. Brenda you riding with me in the front."

Rob whine "Why can't one of us ride with you in the front?"

"Cause children sit in the back while the adults sit in the front. Plus lady's first." huffed Brenda.

Satoshi pushed Rob toward the door "Just go."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ok now where the hell are we?" Satoshi glared at the road. For hay had been lost for two hours now.

"It says Blake street." answered Tom.

"Oh wait that's the street we need turn, turn!" exclaimed Brenda.

Satoshi spun the steering wheel making the car twist in a sharp turn The people in the back where shoved into one another. They recovered as they cruised down the street. They must be close the subdivision houses where getting bigger and more classy and the land spaces more beautiful, more superficial. They where just in competition with each other. Each house got bigger and more detailed and filled with more high priced junk which in truth made them the more uglier.

Joey picked up one of the ski masks asked " Hey what with these masks?"

"So no one will see our faces" answered Satoshi.

"What are we doing?"

"Kidnapping"

"I'm down with that" said Brenda.

"Kidnapping! Who! That whore? What's her name…." Tom snapped his fingers to try to remember.

"Riku"

"Yah that's her name"

They turned on the last street "Ok suit up. And shut up when get out. Joey you stay in the car and be a look out. Tom and Brenda you take the upstairs if you find nothing then go back in the car me and Rob will take the down stairs."

The pulled on there masked and gloves and stepped out of the car.

>>>>>>>>>>>

When Brenda and Tom reached the front door. Brenda studied it she hovered her hand over the it as she inspect certain aspects on it. When Tom was about to reach out for the knob. Brenda stopped his hand then called Satoshi on his walkie-talkie "We got an alarm here"

"Oh we'll get on that. Just hold tight" Satoshi replied he turned to Rob to tell him what they had to do when he saw Rob lighting a match. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Rob looked at him over his shoulder "Setting the house on fire?"

Satoshi slap the lit match out of his hand as she stamped it out "I told you where not setting the house on fire. Now come on we have to take out the alarm out."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi laid on his bed starting up in to the black abyss listening to the silence of his house. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft click. Then a soft patter of feet coming form the room above. Was it a monster? He tensed with fear. What was he going to do! He didn't want to get eaten! His mother would not come to save him. She wouldn't even wake and if she did she would go see Andrew. He second son.

Little Satoshi remember her on the phone with his Daddy. She had refused to let him speak with him. He watch as his mother told lies about him wanted to go to some place called the Virgin Islands. Yes there where going to go but not with him. He was staying here with one of the Nannies. The mean one. The one who even heard him crying wouldn't not even be allowed out of his room at dinner time.

He hid under his covers when he heard another pair of footsteps now on his floor. Another set of monster inching every closer to his room. He wished they would not come in his room. His wish was not granted. He heard his door squeak open. He tired to stop himself from shaking. He felt the thing pulled away the covers.

Little Satoshi stared wide eyed up at two monsters there faces where black with only there eyes showing. He screamed but not one note was heard for one of the two monsters covered his mouth as he pulled him up. He struggled. The monster leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Shh clam down. It's me Big Satoshi"

Little Satoshi continued to struggled the monster was lying there no way Big Satoshi didn't look like that. The monster began to pull off his face to reveal A man with blue hair and matching eyes. "Now do you believe me?"

The tiny boy stared up at him with his huge oval chocolate eyes. It was really him! And he wasn't dreaming. He was so happy he thought he would never see him again he stop struggling and clung to the man's chest as he began to cried "I Missed You!" after a moment he turned to the other man in the mask. He ran over and latched on "Daddy! I missed you so much I was so sacred!" The man took of his mask it was just Rob.

Satoshi put his mask back on and scooped him up in his arms. Where the brunet hugged his neck crying in the crook of his neck. He patted the boy's back. Telling him to quite down. He then tossed the Walkie-talkie to Rob "Tell the others to meet me back at the car."

>>>>>>>>>>>

The car rolled up next to the bar. Everyone got out Brenda carried the sleeping boy in her arms. He had fallen asleep on the way back. After he had told them what had happen to him and what he did. As they listen everyone's anger grew to a new level for the couple they Satoshi found himself thing that maybe he should of let Rob burn the house down. When they had all gotten in side Tom began to make some coffee. Joey and Rob sat at the bar waiting for the coffee to be served. While Brenda went to go get her equipment.

Satoshi was left to wake the boy. He shook him lightly "Time to wake up sleepy head." The boy's eyes fluttered open. He wince at the sudden light. When his eyes had adjusted. He continued "Listen, Little Satoshi Brenda going to paint on you ok? Then where going to take pictures of you and after that we going to take you back to your mother's house." The brunet eyes went wide with fear and sorrow. " Don't worry you be able to leave for good by tomorrow I promise." Brenda came back with her bag and began to empty it out. Satoshi got out of her way as she began to apply the powered on his leg on his leg. "What's this stuff?" asked the boy

"It's called make up"

Satoshi went over to the bar workers and said "Time for phase two"

"What that?" asked Tom.

"Learning your lines"

>>>>>>>>>>

Later after Satoshi came back with the gay men they saw Brenda taking pictures At Little Satoshi. Daisuke's co-workers gasped as they saw the boy. He looked like he was beaten severely he had bruises on his legs and arms while one eye was blacked out on the under side of his arm was a cigar burn. His lip looked like it was busted Satoshi eyed the project "Wow I'm impressed it looks better than I thought it would."

"See I'm good that why I worked on Moonlight and was the head Make up artist."

"No wonder it was a big hit, Thank you Brenda"

"No problem if this gets this little guy back to his home I'm just glad I can lend my skills, Plus I never got to break in a house before it was kind of exciting… So who's wife do I get to be?"

"Wife?" asked Rob.

Satoshi sat down on the sofa while Little Satoshi curled up next to him. "See your all going to report that Niwa's son was abused at his current house hold. As you see your all single which seems a bit specious so Joey you have the most trouble by yourself you and Brenda are paired up.

"Um alright"

"Well you guys you should get some sleep phase three starts tomorrow" Satoshi said as he picked up Satoshi back to the car  
"See you tomorrow" They called back.

Satoshi set the boy in the seat next too him as he drove back to his house

"Do I have to go back?" Little Satoshi asked.

"Yes you like I said you be able to come back Tomorrow one more day ok?"

"Ok" Then he asked " Where's Daddy?"

"He at home sleeping I would guess"

"Why is he not trying to save me?" the boy asked on the verge of tears.

"Cause he doesn't know about this plan"

"Why not?"

"Cause if this work I want it to be a surprise for your Daddy"

"Oh like a surprise birthday party!"

"Yah something like that" Satoshi smiled.

Minwind: Sorry once again I fell a sleep at the keyboard lol I did write alt more but I got to check it and make it a bit better so that might be posted later tonight sorry I'm late again lol


	19. Curtain rises in five

Minwind : This is a short chapter for it really was suppose to go with last chapter but I decided it was taking to long to write so I split them up and posted the other chapter last night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel Curtain rises in five 

Curtain rises in five

The next day Satoshi dressed in his old commander suit as he strolled the bar. Rob bounce over and drooled over him " Wow! Nice costume. I've always loved a man in uniform!"

"This isn't a costume I really was a commander for the police. Though I never wore my uniform."

"Why are you wearing it now?"

"Need people to know who I am it been about seven years since I been in a police station."

Rob counted on his fingers "Wait that means you left about nineteen yet you where commander? how where you got the title?"

"I got this position when I was fourteen."

"Fourteen!"

"Yes I was head of catching the Phantom Thief Dark."

"What! You got to go head to head with that piece of man candy! I would kill to be your position Dark was like love affair when I was dating Alice. I would watching him on the news every time he stole. She would get so mad at me sometimes. But I never saw you there."

"Camera shy, now lets get going."

Satoshi in the police station. He was fallowed by this cast. He scanned the room for his victim. And there he was sitting in his chair writing his report. His name was Ben. He was not the sharpest pencil in the box. He was the perfect target for there plan. He was the kind of guy who would do things that where asked form higher ups. And didn't ask questions. Which is exactly what they needed.

Satoshi handed him his fake file. Ben wasn't paying attention. He was so glued to his paper his nose only about two inches away form the page. He didn't noticed his old boss standing in front of him in till Satoshi spoke up "Ben I want to file a report."

The man shot up and gasped "Commander Hiawatri!"

"Hello Ben now like I said I need to file a report."

"A report? I thought you quit Commander?"

"Ah yes but just this region. I work in a different sector now and I was just passing though happen to run into a case."

"Ah I know how that feels You can only do so much to save so many people"

"Exactly"

"So what this report about?"  
"Child abuse"

"Oh ok what did you bring?"

"I brought some witnesses who seen some suspicious behavior along with some pictures."

"That should be enough would you like the question them. Or so I should have someone here do it?"

"I would appreciate it if you could get someone here do it. I'm bit busy at the moment. I'll be back later to pick up the file It that ok?"

"Yes sir"

Satoshi passed by his actors and actress and whispered as he passed "Curtain rises in five"

Just as he said in the next five minutes they where divided in different rooms and asked questions about what they knew and each recited the same thing with variations. When the boy moved in with this new parents they heard unexplainable screaming. The boy never seemed to come out of the house. When the boy would sneak out there would be bruise all over himself. They said they where worried for the boy's safety they said that he looked like his parents where abusing the poor boy. This was all recorded by the police officers. Who just saw this as a standard procedure report. They didn't even know that its was all a performance. When the curtain closed. They went back to the bar for there bow.

"I'm the greatest actor in the world" Tom bragged.

"Really it went that well?" Satoshi asked.

"You bet he didn't suspect me for a moment."

"That's nothing." Rob said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"I got my police man's phone number."

"Rob! Your where suppose to posed as straight man" everyone yelled.

Rob laughed "Yah I know he gave the number if I had any more info." They glared at him. "I got you guys good didn't I? Bet I made you guys age twelve years. But then of course if I did Tom here would be dead."

"I'm not old!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>

Few hours later. Satoshi went back and picked up his file and thanked Ben for his work. Then he hoped in his car and drove over to Little Satoshi's house. He took off his jacket to his uniform leaving his white button shirt and tie. He didn't want to them to know what he was playing at.

He knocked on the door. Richard had answer it. Just the man he wanted to see.

"Hello"

"Hello?" He was taken back a bit too see Satoshi but quickly shook it off "Would you like to come in?"

"Very much so"

Richard let him in and leaded him to the kitchen. He began to make tea.

"Don't bother Richard I won't be staying for that long."

He abandon his task and turn back to him "What do I owe this visit?"

"I have a question for you"

"Ask away"

"How could do that to a child?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Really?" Satoshi threw down the pictures taken last night on the table.

Richard examined the pictures. As Satoshi continued. "Once Daisuke see these he'll go to court. Seeing that the police don't do it first."

"Never did any of this."

"What?" The drop the file down open so he could read. "I have four witness saying there where screaming coming form this house and seeing him jumping out your house running away. With bruises all over him."

Richard studied the info then locked eyes with Satoshi "Your black mailing me" he stated.

"Oh yah."

"I could prove you wrong you know. I'm the best layer in this state never lost a case" he threaten.

"Maybe you could but I seriously doubt it with this evidence and my witnesses. Not to mention the jury will take pity on Niwa and his son."

"He's to young to be put on the stand."

"True but they will still feel pity for him. The poor hardworking man only wanting his son. Against the upright wealthy sobs who stole away his son.

This case would have dig also in Niwa's and Miss Harada past bring up painful memories."

"Keep her out of this"

"It will be inevitable to keep her out she the one who wanted to steal Niwa's son in the first place and for what? Nothing you just ignore him."

"Also there's your reputation on the line this case win or lose your image will still be ruined think about your clients"

"Shut up!" Richard's anger was getting the best of him.

"Truth hurts huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Easy you just hand over legal guardianship back over to Niwa."

"I don't know how."

Satoshi came over and hissed. "Well you better soon if not your life is going to be a living hell over next few weeks." He stepped back "I'm taking him now you can give me the papers later." The former police commander walked down stairs to retrieve the boy.

Leaving the lawyer to run his fingers though his dark brown hair in defeat.


	20. Mistletoe!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Mistletoe!**

Daisuke laid on the sofa. Where was Satoshi? He didn't come home last night. He thought he was running late at work. When he called his work they said he had left some time ago. After hearing this Daisuke began to worry. Where could he be? Work at Tom Tom's had been cancel for two nights now. So he was free and yet no one to spend it with. On the first night alone he decided to clean the house and decorated it for the holidays. He had taken out the ribbons and lights.

They never had a tree. Little Satoshi didn't like the smell of them. They made him sneeze. The other they would forget to water the tree committing it to death. He put up the Mistletoe in his front door like he always did. And when he would leave for work Little Satoshi would run under it with him and give him kiss and a hug goodbye. He didn't know why he was putting it up this year his son was gone. He felt him self losing to his emotions he pushed those thoughts away. He guess now it just habit. He took the stockings out and hung them on fireplace.

Since they never had a tree. They put there presents in the far corner. Usually there where only two presents tucked way. One for Daisuke and one for Little Satoshi. But this year there where six. Two for each counting in Satoshi of course. Daisuke _was_ so happy to hear that he was joining them for Christmases it _was _going to be the prefect. Well it _was_… But now his son was in the Virgin Islands with his ex-wife, While Satoshi was missing.

On the second night he was home alone Daisuke thought he catch up on his sleep. He laid on his head on the soft sofa and closed his eyes with worry thoughts running though him mind.

Daisuke woke up but was to tired too open his eyes. He never knew how tired he could be

He heard shuffling feet and Satoshi whispered "I told you to shut up can't you see Niwa is sleeping"

"You can't worm out of it this time Stud muffin it's Mistletoe." sang a man.

Was that Rob? Daisuke thought.

"The day I kiss you is the day…Wait that day will never be."

"Aw come on!"

"No"

"Hey I wouldn't mind seeing some action" said a woman.

"Brenda!"

"Yah us too" Tom and Joey said unison.

"I can believe your siding with him."

"What? You never get any sugar and here you did all this stuff over the last two nights you should get some reward. Even though I wouldn't kiss him either. I got lucky I got Tom." said the woman named Brenda.

"I'm not kissing that" Satoshi interjected.

"Then I'll kiss you." Rob suggested.

"You can't kiss Big Satoshi and you know why!" Little Satoshi butted in.

Daisuke mind jolted awake but his body would only go in slow-mo. And began to blink his sleepily eyes. His vision was burled but he could make out his son in front of the pack of people who where in his house waging his finger angry at Rob's face.

"But that doesn't apply it's Mistletoe" Rob smiled

"Yes it dose!"

Daisuke slowly push him self up. His son must of noticed he was wake behind him for he spun around and shouted "Daddy!" jumping in his lap, hugged his chest. Daisuke looked down his eyes where wide now. His son was really here how? When? Why? He pushed back the questions for now and hugged the tiny brunet with all his might. In tending to never let go. The boy began to crying. "I missed you so much !"

Daisuke began to cry too " me too me too" he never knew how much he missed theses hugs or hearing Daddy. He never knew that he could wake up form the nightmare into a wonderful reality. He listen to Little Satoshi sob how much he missed him.

The crowd watched the father and son reunite. Brenda began to cry. Along with Tom and Joey. There was so much emotion that Satoshi couldn't but smile. As he watched the two. He felt a weight come off his heart. He felt that he glued the tares and rips in Daisuke's heart. Yes he did it. Not anyone else it felt good to know that you where part of the cause of all the happiness. He felt happy for once in along time. He felt the warmth of this moment wash over him. He made Daisuke happy which made him happy. Then he felt someone kiss his cheek. Whipped his head over to Rob was smiling "I got to spread the love!"

Satoshi tried glaring but he was just too happy about getting Daisuke back with his son to make one stick. Damn he thought. He would have to let Rob win this round. After another minute or so the red head became self-conscious and he loosen his grip on his son who had now stop crying and said "Daddy!" he pointed to the crowd in the stand in front of them "They helped me get home"

"I know" He did know some how he just did. He got up and hugged every one down the row saying how grateful he was. Most of them we modest saying they hardly did anything that it was manly Satoshi doing. Well everyone but Rob "You should of seen me Daisuke I was leaping over fences and cops where chasing down the road and-."

Daisuke smiled "Thanks Rob."

"Anytime" he hugged back.

When Daisuke let go Rob tuned to Satoshi "Now why can't you be more affection like that?"

Tom then yelled "Shut up Rob you ruining the moment!"

Then Rob and Tom stared bricking in the background Satoshi hardly noticed for he was lost in Daisuke's eyes. Oh how he loved those ruby eyes. They had there spark back. He felt the man snake his arms around him. And pulled him close. It felt like they where there only ones In the room. "Thank you."

"My pleasure" The red head didn't let go. Little Satoshi was being to feel left out. He jumped off the sofa and hugged Satoshi's leg. This set off a chain reaction of everyone joining in for a group hug. Daisuke laughed as Tom and Rob where still arguing with each other.

An hour later the house was bustling with Christmas tunes and laughter. Smells of Daisuke's cooking filled the house. The owner of the house made them all stay for a late dinner so he could show his appreciation of there noble deeds. They where more than happy to stay for free food. They soon pulled out the party games.

"What the hell is that?" Rob exclaimed.

"Time ups!" Joey called.

"It's a car!" Tom yelled.

"Cars don't look like old ladies!" Rob shouted back.

"Of coarse not! The car is crashing into the old lady!"

"You mean it that box with two uneven circles under it is a car?"

"Yes!"

Joey looked at the scoreboard. Team We kick ass (Tom and Rob) still had zero points.

Cookies (Little Satoshi and Joey) had five. F- Spectrum (Satoshi and Brenda) had eight.

Daisuke came out of the kitchen caring out a steaming dish of Chicken-deivan.(It's a dish with chicken and broccoli with this sauce and cheese covered over it. Sprinkled in cruitons Its good.) He put it down on the dining room table with was in the back of the living room. There was also rice, corn and toasted bread. He called them over and they sat them self around and began to eat.

After the first bite Brenda awed "Oh my god why didn't I marry you! This is delicious!"

Daisuke blush at the complement. As Tom turned and asked quit surprised " Your married?'

"Of course I'm married us pretty girls get snatched up quickly you know."

"Isn't it your husband angry that you been hang out all night with other men?"

"No he knows your all gay well other than the Niwa's

"What are you talking about Daisuke clearly bi"

She eyed the red head. "I can see that."

Daisuke redden.

Satoshi changed the subject "His name is Doug right?"

"Yep"

After they finished. The began to clean up. Tom and Rob where doing dishes. Tom was the dryer while Rob was the washer. Rob was trying wash his dishes faster than Tom could dry them. This resulted in a heated battle between the two. Resulting in two broken plates and one cut finger. Satoshi was in charge of cleaning up Pictionary. Brenda help clear the table along with Joey. Little Satoshi was helping Daisuke with dessert. It was a chocolate cake with a thin layer of icing. As they ate they talked about there lives what they heard was that Rob was just crazy. Tom was trying to write a book. Joey likes pigeons. Brenda had work in over twenty seven plays so far in her life.

Slowly one by one they left. In till it was only Satoshi, Daisuke, And Little Satoshi and Rob. Who was now stepping in his cab. All three of them stand in the door way. Satoshi was leaning over the form on the right. While Daisuke did the same on the left. Little Satoshi was in the middle of door frame. When Rob's cab drove off The two adults where about to turn back in to the house when the boy shouted "Mistletoe!"

They both stopped dead in there tracks.

They had forgotten all about the plant hanging in the door way. Surely they couldn't kiss each other. Even thought how badly they wanted too. And they dreamt of it many of times. If they did that would scare the other one away. What here they going to do? There minds races for a solution.

Then as in unison they swooped down and pecked Little Satoshi on both checks Satoshi on the left with Daisuke on the right. Then walked away from the awkward situation . As the flushing red head was rambling on about how he really wanted to watch Loin King while the blue haired former commander said he needed a drink. Little Satoshi snapped his fingers in regret not seeing that outcome happening. He should of jump put of the door way then point the mistletoe out. He would have to think something more clever but what? Then it hit him. It was so simple there was no way they could escape…

A little pass eleven. Daisuke son was safely sleeping in the other room.

Satoshi was laying out on the sofa not wanting to get up. He was tired form the two days planning, acting, dealing with Richard, the dinner party not to mention the Mistletoe incident. He had hardly had any sleep. He was drained. His eyes where closed. He thought this is what it's like to be Daisuke. Except he dealt with it every day.

"Tired?" asked the red head as he clean up the last of the dishes.

"Very"

"Why don't you take my bed and sleep I don't mind the sofa."

"I'm too tired to get up."

"Want me to help you?"

"No I said that so you would just take your bed."

"Oh well now there's no need for me too help you is there" Daisuke joked nudging him to get up. Satoshi to swat him away. The red head left him be as he walked behind the sofa and lead over its back staring down at the fatigued man. He liked looking at him.

"Your neck is going to be killing you in the morning you know."

"Then I'll die." he said his eyes still closed but he could feel the younger father's eyes on him.

Silence came over them the red head was still staring Satoshi spoke up "Take a picture it will last longer." It came out a bit harsh that he wanted it to me. He heard Daisuke walk away In to his room. He was probably going to bed. Well that what he thought in till he head the footsteps come back. Then a flash red burn in Satoshi's minds eye "What the?" He peeked open one eye. There was the shorter man with a camera in his hand. "Niwa?"

"What? you said take a picture so I did and it's Daisuke you saved my son from Riku from the holidays. You have more than the right to call me by my first name."

"Daisuke…" he said softly to him self. Testing it out he had said his name in his mind so many times. But never out loud and he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. His eye lids covered over his eyes once again Daisuke tapped Satoshi's legs so he could sit down on the sofa. Satoshi retracted his legs letting the man sit then place them over his lap like a safety bar on a roller coaster. To keep you from falling out. Or running away.

Then Daisuke said in his weak voice "So how long do I have?"

" What are you talking about Niw- I mean Daisuke?"

"When dose Satoshi have to go back to Riku's?"

" He doesn't have to go back ever"

"We can't kidnap him Hiwatari"

"Why not I already did."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later" Satoshi smiled they never did tell him what they did to get him back. All Daisuke knows was that they all had a part in it. "I really meant was that I _convinced_ Richard to give you back legal guardianship."

"Really!" the man gasped happily.

"Really"

Then he felt arms around his waist and Daisuke head on his chest. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you're here and that you never seize to surprise me?"

"I could say the same thing about you too you know."

The end? …..hell no


	21. I can’t kiss Hiwatari!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

I can't kiss Hiwatari!

The last weeks where like they use to be with more cheer. For it was Christmas and they had a lot to be thankful for. They went back in to there daily routine. The Niwas would wake up eat breakfast, Then the father would take his son to the day care. Satoshi then would pick the boy up at three then go back to the house and play. Then at six they would heat up what ever Daisuke left for them. At eight Little Satoshi would go to bed. Then at nine the very tired red head would come home and drink coffee with Satoshi. Then when it was ten would leave to go work at Tom Tom's While Satoshi would go home. Though Satoshi was sleeping over more often. He practically lived there now.

It was Christmas morning. Satoshi was a sleep in Daisuke's bed while Daisuke took the sofa. For Daisuke would not accept any less. Little Satoshi woke up smiling like every boy on Christmas, He woke his father then ran to get Satoshi. They gathered around the presents. Two for each. Daisuke open his gift form his son. It was the red tie that never made its way back to his mother's house. He ruffled his hair "Why you little lazy thief." Little Satoshi laughed. Form Satoshi he got some very expensive paints and paint brushes The handles of the paint bushes where polished red oak and they where engraved which read 'To Niwa From: That guy who gave you them. Think his name is Hiwatari.' He smiled and thanked him.

Then It was Little Satoshi turn. He got another book made by his father. From the cover it was about a boy who was a thief. And then he got a sliver pocket watch form Satoshi and it was also engraved on the inside cover of it that read 'It's two twenty three' Little Satoshi looked up at him and hugged them both. Then came Satoshi's turn He open the boy's present first. It a bag of homemade cookies.

The tiny burnet told him "I did it all my self well almost Daddy put them in the oven."

Then Daisuke whispered in his ear when the boy wasn't looking " I wouldn't eat them without a lot of milk I saw him put two times as much sugar than was needed."

Even though he was not a fan of sweets he loved the gift even if it did two times the sugar. He nodded then open his next gift. It was a painting of him the red head and his son. They where all asleep Little Satoshi was curled up on his lap asleep while Daisuke had his head resting his head on his shoulder and Satoshi was lay back on the sofa they where sleeping on. The way the colors blended yet contrasted was amazing. Every brushstroke was strategically place. Which made him think when did he have time to pain the was working? "Thank you Daisuke It's wonderful."

"Coming form you that's a huge complement" the red head sighed in relief.

Little Satoshi was fingering thought his new book as he sighed.

"What's wrong Satoshi?" asked Daisuke.

"I didn't get what I wanted I wished last night but I didn't get it" This was true Little Satoshi thought If he wished for his plan it would come true but it didn't.

"Well what did you want Satoshi?" The father asked it was usual that son wanted something.

"I wanted you two to kiss!" He chirped.

"What!" the two men yelped

"I said-"

"I can't kiss Hiwatari!" cut in Daisuke.

Theses words tore at the blue haired man's heart. Of crossed the red head couldn't kiss him. He had no feelings but a close friendship with the man. That wish would be too good to be true to be real.

"Why not you told me you loved him!" the boy shot back shot back.

Daisuke's eyes went wide like his biggest secret was told….Well it was it was. Right in front of the one person that was to never to know. Now that had done it Satoshi was going to think he was weird and now things where going to awkward. He wouldn't leave him but things would never be the same again. If he would try to hug him Satoshi would probably would doge it. Everything was fine why did Little Satoshi tell? He told his son everything that went on in his life, he told him how he really liked Satoshi after there blind date. Then when he found out he loved Satoshi he told him for he brought it up many times. He also told him that secrets where secrets, and you should never tell anyone else's. For they put a lot of trust in you to keep it. He put trust in his son to never tell anyone especially not Satoshi.

Satoshi eyes too went wide. Did he hear correctly he loved him? Satoshi felt his heart to speed up. And he felt a blush being to work on his face. He couldn't keep it down. Thank god Daisuke was gaping at his child not him. then things begin to come back to him. Like the was a picture of him in the red head's wallet that he never gave. Then there was the secret that Little Satoshi spoke of

"_Really?" seeing that Daisuke was speaking highly of him he went on "What else did he say?"_

"_Oh well I'm not suppose to tell you that"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause it's a secret and you can't tell secrets there secrets!"_

"_Little Satoshi did you know what that word even means?"_

"_Yep Secret means known by only a few people and intentionally withheld from general knowledge. I looked it up"_

"_Well you see a few people if you told me it would still be a secret"_

"_Yah but in with this a few people means me and my Daddy." he looked up at him and smiled sweetly "and don't even try it I know you trying to get me to tell you it won't work"_

"_Fine but I'll get it out of you later"_

The time at the bar...

At Daisuke as he filled his drink "Wow that's the eight guy you turned down"

"_Keeping count Niwa? Jealous?" He teased._

The day after getting drunk...

Oh yes you do! Anyways you where being all-" Daisuke stopped him self. He turned even redder.

"_I was being all" he reminded so the man would finished._

"_Being all drunk like swaying this way and that" _

Somehow to Satoshi there seemed more too it than that but he let it drop. "Then what?"

The time on the fairest wheel...

Satoshi took off his jacket

"Oh no Hiawatri you don't have to do that"

"Its ok I'm actually quite hot"

"You got that right" mumbled Daisuke.

Then there was the night they got Little Satoshi home...

Then he felt arms around his waist and Daisuke head on his chest. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you're here and that you never seize to surprise me?"

And why he named his son after him. What If it was more than just friendship and all the things he mishearing or misinterpreting where really what they where. He had to test it out. He had to know.

"Satoshi! I wha-how- why-" His mind was short circuiting. Satoshi went over. Took him by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. Then without missing a beat. Pressed his lips with blushing red head's, In a passion kiss. He kissed his soft lips him like he dreamt of.

Daisuke froze this was not a dream. Satoshi was kissing him! Not just any kiss, it was kiss that could take his breath away. Nothing like Riku had ever gave him. It was new and bold. It made his knees go weak. He would of fell if Satoshi didn't have such firm hold him keeping him up. This was the one thing he wanted for Christmas this year. What should he do? So did the only thing his mind thought of. He closed his eyes, snaked his arms around his neck and kissed back.

Satoshi felt Daisuke's arms around his neck as he kissed back. He shivered in the pleasure of it all. This had to be heaven or the next best thing to it. He let the warmth of the shorter man wash over him. Filling him up, Nothing else matter at the moment but the Daisuke. He poured him self into this one moment of bliss. All those years of wishing came true.

Daisuke did love him.

Little Satoshi watched as his father what he assumed to be his new father kiss. He had won. His wish came true. His daddy would never be sad again if Big Satoshi was there. He would never have to go on another blind date, and he might even be able to quit one of his jobs. He kept watching they weren't stopping any time soon. "Eww!" he exclaimed as he ran off into the other room in till they where done. Romance was yucky.

The seconded he left they broke away panting. All Daisuke could say was "Wow."

Satoshi smiled see his reaction. Then responded "I love you."

Daisuke's heart thumped harder the kiss was good but those three words where better "Wow."

Satoshi snickered see his mind was still short circuiting then teased "I say I love you and all you can say is wow?"

He jumped "Me too! I love you too!"

Satoshi smiled grew it sound so good coming form him. He warped an arm around his waist and pulled him close and with the other he cupped his cheek "I know your son told me." he pulled him into another passion kiss just as he was about to reply. He felt his lips move under his trying to talk when he gave in to the kiss.

They pulled away. For a flash of light disrupted there moment. They looked down it was tiny burnet with a camera. "I'm going to show this to everyone at daddy's work!"

Daisuke stiffen and tired to chase to boy who was now bouncing on the sofa. Satoshi wouldn't let him go Daisuke whined "No don't! I'll never hear the end of it form them Not to mention Rob-"

Satoshi cupped his face back towards him "Don't say that name please. Its Christmas."

He blushed "Sorry Hiwatari."

He leaned his fore with Daisuke's "Satoshi" he breathed

"Huh?"

"Call me Satoshi."

Daisuke looked down at his son then back to Satoshi "This is awkward."…

The end


	22. What?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

What?

Satoshi sat down on the sofa. Daisuke wrap his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "P.s. Rob is coming over for Christmas dinner."

Satoshi glared "What?"

Miwnind: Alright that's it would you believe this was never meant to be written well yah it was but it was only suppose to be five chapters long lol it was just suppose to get Satoshi and Daisuke together but you see how that turned out. I only wrote this for the Sequel but now this so good I don't want to ruin it by making the sequel So I let you guys decide should I end it hear? Or should I do the squeal?

The squeal is about nine years later and you see what happens to the cast. It's a bit more on Little Satoshi and away form Satoshi and Daisuke but I kind of turns back to them I'm not sure on how I will do it. (I don't plan a head to far. I just know what the main points will be lol a lot of his fan fic wants plan like the gay bar and Riku coming in I don't know how you don't plan that but I didn't they just happen. Lol) Anyways Dark is back in the news papers but Little Satoshi isn't old enough to be Dark yet ….hmmm lol so if you think I should write tell me I might do it anyways. You don't have to read it lol.

The best parts in this fan fics in where in my opinion

You should tell me what your favorite part you don't have too if you don't want to lol

* * *

Little Satoshi's eyes where being to water "I'm sorry I broke you"

He didn't want the kid to start crying again "I'm not broken see" he glared at the boy.

>>>>>

"That's not what it means" he began to explain "One definition it's a way to tell time day, month, and year not by using numbers more like today is Monday."

"But today is Wednesday"

>>>>>

Satoshi brought down his menu and looked him in his eyes "You forgot your son's name?"

"No! It's just… I'll tell you if you don't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Or think I'm strange!"

"Too late for that"

"Hiwatari!"

>>>>>

"...I'm cover in flower well when he change I was cleaning the cookies where burning so I tired to save them and I accidentally burn my hand. In short. We didn't have cookies by the way you have a fork in your refrigerator."

>>>>>

"I know a gay man when I see one." Rob said

"Am I gay?" Joey asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

There was a pause.

>>>>

" You better stay away form Big Satoshi" Little Satoshi warned

"Why?"

"That's my dad's and you can't have him"

Was this kid threatening him?

>>>>

Satoshi asked "So what do you think I should say?"

"To who? The red head?"

"No to Spectrum"

"I think you should tell the to F off. Save me the paper work."

>>>>

"Could you please shut up"

" Hey There's no need rude"

"He wasn't rude he said please." Joey voice was heard.

"What a gentleman" Satoshi heard Tom sigh.

"Are you on the extinction!" Asked Rob.

"Nooo" Tom and Joey lied.

>>>>>

"I want to stay here! I be good Daddy! I wont touch the stove! I promise I wont sneak out of daycare! I won't steal ties form grandma's house and forget to take them back I'll be good!"

"Oh Satoshi you've always been good. Your not being punished. You where never bad."

"I won't be bad Daddy. Don't make me go"

>>>>

He glared at her. Her lips curled into a evil smirk as she leaned to his ear and whispered " What happens to a Niwa boy at the age of fourteen hmm? I always want to be know as the sole person to catch the legendary phantom thief. Think of the publicity."

>>>>

"That could be taken as stalking."

"Really? Would fallowing you be considered staking?"

"Yes-Wait what!" Satoshi spun.

>>>>

Satoshi replied he turned to Rob to tell him what they had to do when he saw Rob lighting a match. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Rob looked at him over his shoulder "Setting the house on fire?"

Satoshi slap the lit match out of his hand as she stamped it out "I told you where not setting the house on fire. Now come on we have to take out the alarm out."

>>>>>

"Keep her out of this"

"It will be inevitable to keep her out she the one who wanted to steal Niwa's son in the first place and for what? Nothing you just ignore him."

"Also there's your reputation on the line this case win or lose your image will still be ruined think about your clients"

"Shut up!" Richard's anger was getting the best of him.

"Truth hurts huh?"

>>>>

"What the hell is that?" Rob exclaimed.

"Time ups!" Joey called.

"It's a car!" Tom yelled.

"Cars don't look like old ladies!" Rob shouted back.

"Of coarse not! The car is crashing into the old lady!"

"You mean it that box with two uneven circles under it is a car?"

"Yes!"

>>>>>

As they ate they talked about there lives what they heard was that Rob was just crazy. Tom was trying to write a book. Joey likes pigeons. Brenda had work in over twenty seven plays so far in her life.

>>>>>

Then as in unison they swooped down and pecked Little Satoshi on both checks Satoshi on the left with Daisuke on the right.

>>>>

"Eww!" he exclaimed as he ran off into the other room

>>>>

Of course I love the last line

Call me Satoshi."

Daisuke looked down at his son then back to Satoshi "This is awkward."…..


	23. Yes and this feeling I have for Rob is v

Its like a one-shot yet I put it at the end of my story I know the main story is over but I wrote this for Loser Crossing though he doesn't know it in till he reads this cause he did bring up a good point in one of his reviews Though this is longer than hell.

I don't own Dnangel

**

* * *

Yes and this feeling I have for Rob is very strong.**

Little Satoshi flipped though pages in his magazine As he ate his breakfast at the bar. It was a magazine for travel it showed the small boy far off beaches with snow white sand and clear water. Other pages pictured cozy little fireplace lit cabins in tuck away in the mountains. He remember his Dad promising taking him to the mountains some day. Thought he didn't think he liked the mountains very much he seemed to like the beach better when he talked about it. He turned the page it was a ad for a resort. It had a swimming pool and nice rooms and nice gardens. And everyone looked so happy there. At the top in light teal color lettering it read " A Honeymooners get away dream come true"

Little Satoshi took another spoonful of his cereal. When Daisuke walked in correcting his Chill's polo collar. He noticed his son reading and asked " What are you looking at Satoshi?"

"Pictures!" he exclaimed

"Pictures of what?" the father asked as he pour him self a cup of coffee.

"What dose h-o-n-ey-mo-o-ne-rs mean?" the burnet sounded out.

Daisuke almost missed his cup " It's uh well it's when newlyweds-'

"What dose newlyweds mean?"

" It's people who just got married anyways, back to honeymooners there people who take a trip right after there wedding." The red head took his coffee and brought to his lips.

Little Satoshi looked away form the magazine "Oh yah Daddy when are you going to marry Big Satoshi?"

Daisuke covered his mouth to keep the coffee form spraying out, blushing madly. When he swallowed the warm caffeine pumped drink he said " Um y-you know we talked about this me and Satoshi can't get marri- Plus! we just uncovered our feelings a month and a half ago!"

" Why? If you got married you could be come new-l-y-we-ds and then you could become ho-n-e-y-m-o-one-rs and go to this nice place " He pointed the ad. Daisuke walked over behind his son and peered over his shoulder for a better view. As his went on "And you could be happy like these guys"

" Satoshi we don't have to have a honeymoon to be happy trust me. Satoshi and I are very happy besides you don't have to be a honeymooner to go there they just trying to get honeymooners to come there."

"Then you should go!"

"What! I can't go!'

"Why not?"

Daisuke began to tickle his son's sides" I have to take care of a special sneaky little tie thief"

Little Satoshi squealed and giggled trying to worm away. "D-Daddy!"

He stopped and picked him up off the stool spinning him around twice before setting him on the ground " Besides I don't have the time or the money to go on a trip right now."

He took up his keys along with his wallet and coat. He headed toward the front door signaling it was time to go. Little Satoshi garbed his bag and ran over to his father's side saying " I still think you should still go."

>>>>Later…

Little Satoshi pushed open as he ran inside feeling glad he was out of daycare. His coat was still on dripping with melted snow. He was pretending to be a fighter jet and ran into the kitchen rolling his tongue to make it sound like he was shooting a machine gun. The Bigger Satoshi fallowed him closing the door behind him shaking out the snow in his hair laughing after the boy "Come back here!"

"Sorry boss Can't here you!" the boy yelled form the other room.

"Pilot your due at headquarters asap, over"

"Roger!" the boy yelled as he ran top speed back to him . When he did he told the bigger man " My jet was very fast"

" Yes it was now cadet

" I'm a pilot"

"Cadet Is another word for people in the army"

"Oh"

"Now as I was saying lets get your coat off."

"But its my armor"

"Your getting new armor this one is invisible"

The little boy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights "Ok!"

Once the task was done. Little Satoshi asked " What's my next mission boss!"

"Did you have lunch today?" This was becoming a daily question it seemed the boy would not eat at the daycare only at home this greatly concerned the young father. Which was kind of hypocritical due to he never ate which in turned concerned Satoshi so It all worked in a loop. He promised to Daisuke he would make sure the boy would start eating the food. He was failing so far.

The boy dropped out of charter " No"

"Why not?"

"The daycare food is yucky"

" If your father finds out he'll kill me"

The boy's eye went wide with fear when he heard that " Naw-uh"

"Yah-huh now cadet you march into the kitchen and wait for further orders."

"Ok!" As the boy ran to the room Satoshi took his time he saw the house wasn't cleaned before they left he saw Daisuke's coffee cup still out along with Little Satoshi's bowl when he got closer to the kitchen he saw that Little Satoshi had been trying to read some magazine. The brunet noticed and said proudly "I know what honeymooner means"

"Oh really?"

"Yep it means when newlywed's go on a trip"

"Your right"

"Satoshi since Daddy won't marry you can you marry him?"

"No we can't be married"

"Yes you can stop lying!" the boy whined hugging his leg.

" Nope we can't " he said as he picked the boy and set him on the stool where he was sitting earlier that morning. Then he moved into the kitchen taking the young boy's bowl with him. The boy continued " Is it cause you can't fit in the dress?"

He clucked at that remark he began to look though the cupboards "Getting married has nothing to do with dresses you can still have a wedding with out anyone being a dress."

"But I always seen a daddy in a suit and the mommy in a dress so you have to have a dress."

"No you don't but what you do always see though is man and woman expect in some places."

"Then go there!"

"Satoshi why are you so fixed in having me and your father being married?"

"So we can be a family!"

"Don't worry I'll show you a family without a marriage it will be just as good no better than any old regular married family.

The boy was touched by his words and believed the " Ok!"

" Now what do you want to eat."

"Yogurt!"

" How about a peanut butter sandwich with some yogurt?"

"Ok!"

Satoshi took out what he needed and began to prepare the meal while Little Satoshi was looking at the ad in the magazine. " Hey Big Satoshi you should make Daddy go here he said you don't have to be Honeymooner I told him to go but he wouldn't listen to me."

Satoshi looked over his shoulder as the boy held up the ad. It looked very relaxing and Daisuke did like the beach and that man could use vacation with as much work as he did and if all went well he would go with him The more he thought of it the better it sounded.

>>>>>>>>

Daisuke walked in quietly tired as tired could be. And fell on the couch claiming it to be his bed for the night not waiting to walk all the way over to the other room. Work was especially hard today due to Joey somehow found out that he and Satoshi where together now and told Tom, who kept teasing him about it and treating to tell Rob. He guess that Satoshi had left already. They had talked about living together once. It sounded great it was nice when he stayed over twenty four seven during the whole Riku thing. But Daisuke's house was so small and Satoshi seemed ashamed of his apartment. He would suggest getting a apartment or house together but he didn't want to press the issue.

He was proven wrong when he felt someone kiss his cheek gently. Though once he had a dream like this and it had been actually Rob who kissed him he was pretty sure it was Satoshi. He was confirmed when he heard his voice over him "Rough day?" Even though half of his face was shushed in the couch he nodded weakly yes and gestured him over to sit with him he got up as the other man did as he was told. The red head leaned on his shoulder resting his head in the crook of his neck. It didn't seem to matter how many times this occurred it always got Satoshi's heart beating like a mad man's. He listen as Daisuke's groggy voice said " Some how Joey found out about us and told Tom."

Satoshi felt his blood go cold when he dread his worst fears "Dose Rob know?"

"Trust me if Rob knew he would be here." Satoshi couldn't but smile when he heard that.

"Sounds like you need a vacation"

"Do I ever."

"Want too?"

"For real?"

"Of course"

"I can't"

"Why not? You could book a plane and pack tomorrow and just go this weekend"

" I don't want to go by myself that's depressing."

" Want me too come?" he asked a bit more seductively

He knew the smaller man was blushing " You have work and I work on the weekend too you know."

" I'm the boss, bosses always ditch work to go on vacations all the time Brenda always doing that. She's on one right now."

"She just your sectary"

"Actually she the co-owner of it she just doesn't want all the work that comes with being a boss she like sorting it for me and laugh at my face at how much I have."

He heard his voice a bit clearing show the sing that he was waking up. "Are you serious she's really the other share holder?"

"Dead serious"

"Wow" he awed.

"Besides it's about time I starting living up to my title plus that what sick days are for?"

"What if I get sick? And I use them all up on my vacation."

"Then I'll take care of you."

"What about the other Satoshi?"

" We could leave them with your family"

Daisuke was working all the variables and seeing that this could work. "Where would we go?"

"I saw this resort in a magazine we could go to."

"Did Satoshi show you that?"

"As a matter of fact he did"

"He's the one who talked you into this you know."

"Yes"

"This always happens" he said softly Satoshi knew that sleep was taking him over.

" What can I say Daisuke the kid got good ideas" he whispered

"Can't ague with you on that" and with that the red head was fast asleep.

>>>>>>>>

"Could you?"

" Why of course! I would love to look after Little Satoshi for you Daisuke!" Rob exclaimed.

"Thanks so much Rob I would have my family look after him but I forgot that they where in Europe." he said as he handed over some paper to him telling him info to fallow and number he can reach him at and other important info.

"What about Stud muffin?"

"Business trip! He squeaked a bit too fast.

Rob didn't seem to pick up on it "Really where?"

"Uh- Chicago!"

"Chicago! I want to go especially if Stud muffin going."

"Sorry Rob he left last night."

"Drat Oh well don't worry your pretty little ruby head Daisuke your little boy is safe with me! So enjoy your trip get a few phone numbers for me why don't cha?"

"Yah I will thanks again Rob" Daisuke goodbyed running down the sidewalk.

>>>>>>>>>

"Oh Tom! Look who I brought!" Rob said as he presented Little Satoshi. Who was hugging his neck.

"Rob! You stole Daisuke kid! Are you stupid or what! He just his kid back! and you steal him!"

" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa man! I don't steal anything well, other than men's hearts but that can't be helped I'm watching this little guy in till Daisuke comes back on vacation."

Tom cooled down hearing the reason behind it "Oh yah that reminds me where closing early today."

"Why?"

"Cause where a bit short handed with Daisuke going on vacation bless his soul he needs it and Joey never showed up."

Rob looked around " Yah where is Joey?"

>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know Joey you really didn't have to skip work just to see us off" Satoshi said.

" I know but I just wanted too."

"Um all right well where going now"

" Ok bye Daisuke bye Satoshi have a good trip!" he waved as they walked to there termail. As they walked Daisuke walked close to Satoshi" Was that not the weirdest thing that's ever happen or what"

"How did he know we where even here?"

"I Know! He's got to be psyche"

They turned and looked over there shoulders and saw Joey still waving and they both shudder just a little about how creepy the whole situation was.

>>>>>>>>>

Rob fiddled in his pocket to find the key Daisuke left him to open his house. He found it sooner or later and unlocked the house it was only eight o clock. Him and Little Satoshi had ate out with Tom Well not really ate out when they ordered Chinese that was deliver to Tom Tom's. They party and taught dances to Little Satoshi. Now the sleepy boy could hardly keep himself up. He scooped up the boy and took him to his room helped him out of his coat and tucked him into bed. The boy was sleep before his head hit the pillow. Now it was only eight o clock as was mention earlier and Rob was bit of insomniac so there was no way he was getting to sleep. So being the nosey man he was he began opening and closing drawers and he wander around he found some things that had to belong to blue head Businessman when he reach Daisuke's room he went into the closet and look at his closet never seeing him in anything but his uniform.

His clothes where average he had couple of good looking shirts stuffed in the back which didn't make sense. At the top where some shoe boxes he took them down one by one seeing what kind of fashion the man was into when he reached the last shoe box he didn't find shoes he found a book. A black pen was stuffed in its binding. He pick it up and flipped it open to some page it must have been a journal or something. The page was dated _June 12, _and read: _Great News I got a new job! Bad news! It's back to sleepless night for me! Its at a bar that I happen to walked passed on the way the work I just walked in and asked if I could have an appealing and this man named Tom I think just looked me over and hired me on the spot. Weird huh well this bar was a bit weird it self. I may be imagination but it seemed to me that the guys and girls stayed separate not completely I saw some of them talk and hang out but for the most part they just hung out with there own gender. Oh well I don't mind it's a job. And the staff are so nice to me. There was Tom he owns the place and this really nice guy named Joey he pretty quite and a bit spacey but who am I to talk. And then there was Rob. Who is quite the charter he splashed whisky my face when I first met him saying "I said no ok beat it!" I think he though I was a different person cause he hardly looked at me. Tom was mad and started yelling at him. And Rob was back talking to his boss it was quite funny. Later when I was drying my self off He came back and apologized I said it was ok and held out my hand but he Ignored it and gave me hugging me stead saying something like "a hand shake how cute but lets not be so formal now! Hugs are for friends and kisses are for lovers" then he kiss my cheek. Yah Rob is very weird I wonder if he comes form another country where that stuff is normal greeting. But all and all I think I'm going to like working here. _

Rob was flattered that he had more lines written about him. He flipped to another page.

July 9th

I had to kiss a guy at work today. There was a drink draw and the prize was me. When this guy won I tired to run away but Tom and Rob held me told me I had too I'm pretty sure Tom would of fired me if I didn't. I was so embarrassed my face was red for hours. My co-workers just calling me cute and giving me hugs I didn't enjoy the kiss one bit.

August 23,

I think Satoshi is getting lonely he made an imagery friend named Big Satoshi he goes on and on about him he sounds great and he seems to be having fun. That is the only reason I don't do anything about it. I hope he grows out of this I hope this doesn't turn into a metal disease that would be terrible I know I leave him alone a lot that's why I put him in the daycare so he could play with other kids but I hear that he doesn't play with the other kids he just sits in the back and tries to read. He tells me he doesn't like it there. I feel so bad for him and I don't blame him half the time breaking out and running off in the park but it doesn't comfort me either I mean he could get kidnapped and I would never know where he went. Oh well I think more about this in the morning.

Rob felt bad for Daisuke it must have been hard for him. Raising a kid by him elf everything he dose not helping now he think his kid might go insane. So much stress he didn't know how the man did it.

August 30,

Surprise! I met up with Satoshi Hiawatri today my old friend from high school he was my best man at my wedding also. I was on a blind date my son set up for me I know that sounds strange going on a date on a recondition from your four year old son. But I didn't it anyways. Well I went to go meet her and there was Hiawatri reading his menu in a very nice suit he made mine look so shabby. I haven't seen Hiawatri in I god knows how long It had to be what four? Five years? We began losing touch when I got married Riku didn't like him but then again Riku didn't like a lot things that I did. I manly yelled his name and this waiter made me sit down and Hiawari was waiting for date I felt so embarrassed so we got to talking and I found out he was the Big Satoshi weird huh? So he was talking care of Satoshi all along later I found out that he was my real date. My-

Rob snapped the book shut his eyes wide No way they already went on date! Daisuke was beating him at Stud muffin! Impossible! Rob rushed into the other room and fished his cell phone out of his coat and his speed dial for Tom.

Now Tom at this time was fully into his book waiting for his currant lover Scott to call him back so when it rang Tom didn't think to look who was really calling he just assumed it was Scott. "Hey baby"

"Baby? I didn't know we where at that stage yet if you call me baby can I call you sugar cakes?"

"Rob!" Tom snarled.

"The one and only what can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me? You called me up now tell me what you want!"

"Touchy touchy anyways guess where I am?"

" I would guess Daisuke's house."

"Your good Tom anyways so I'm here and I find this book and it turned out that it's Daisuke's journal so I was reading it and there was a page about when he came to bar and-!"

"Rob you do know this is the reason that no one lets you in there house I really applauded Daisuke for this much. But come on Rob! Could you please think of others privacy!"

"Of course not! Now stop whining there was some good stuff about you in there So I was reading this one part and Daisuke and Satoshi have all ready gone on a date! He's ahead of me in the race for Stud muffin!"

"Oh your not even in the running anymore hell there's not even a race any more" Tom said

"What?"

"Just forget about it."

"Forget about it what do you think I should do! Consult me man consult me!"

"No way I have plans I'm waiting for my man Scott to call me so get off my phone line!"

"You mean that guy who dress in drag?"

"No! you know I don't go for those types!"

"Really what about that one…."

It happen to turn out that Tom and Rob talk very late into the night and many times Scott did try to call but could never got through.

>>>>>>>>

Satoshi lightly trailed kisses up and down Daisuke's neck making his knees go weak. They where coming back form there wonderful evening out. It was a lovely dinner then a movie and ending walk on the beach my moonlight. Somehow on the way back this started happening. He was reward with a mone from the smaller man. Then kissed him deeply. Ravishing in every moment of it. Daisuke who had the door keycard and was being pressed up against the door managed to unlock it.

They quickly entered and diapered into there room. Unknown to happy couple where two other men down the hall who saw them. The darker haired one said " See why can't that be us Ryo?"

"Dee please keep your mind on the case for once and not on what you want to do to me" the other said walking off.

The next day before work started Rob took Little Satoshi to the aquarium. It was very crowded and hard to see the fish. Luckily advantage most people are homophobic and you could usually spot Rob a mile away. He only had to say one sentence and half the people would leave Rob loved the effect he was having on people even though it was negative he was still the center of here attention. When they finally came to Little Satoshi's favorite fish the manta ray. A man with bleached blond hair walked up to them he was wearing a dark pink button shirt with kaki pants and flip flops He had a thick lisp when he talked "Hey honey I've been seeing you around and I like your style not being ashamed of anything and all. How about you and me sometime ditch the kid and have some real fun."

Little Satoshi was too interested in the manta ray to care what they where talking about.

Rob look him over and " You think you can touch this" he pointed to himself "Sexy Rob with your beaten with an ugly stick body, fake accent, flaming being? I don't think so. Step on my eyes are only for Stud muffin. But I do have to tell you do have good taste in your men you know what's good." He called over the boy he did as he was told and Rob pointed the man before him and labeled "Ok Little Satoshi I this is important this is a flamer. They are pretty much the scum of the gay race."

Satoshi pointed to the man and repeated "Flamer"

"That's right my man now lets go get some ice cream." he picked up the boy and carried him away leaving a very hurt distraught man behind.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Wow swimming is so relaxing" Daisuke huffed after swimming eight laps non stop.

" For relaxing you look pretty tired." Satoshi said he was sitting out of pool his feet in the water

" Hmm your right I am tired how should I say this…"

"Stress releasing?"

"Yah that's what I was going to say." he pulled himself out of the water and sat next to Satoshi.

"So are you glad you came?"

"Oh yah I feel great. We should definitely do this more" he lead towards Satoshi

" I'll keep that in mind" he said butting there foreheads together.

" Good" He smiled sweetly. They stared into each others eyes just about when he was going to move in Satoshi was pushed into the pool glasses and all. Which was ok because it was eight foot water. When he swam up for air he saw Daisuke giggling. "You should of seen your face."

"Oh so that's how your going to be" the now wet business man smirked.

"Huh?" it was too late with one quick movement he pulled in the red head with him.

When the man surface " Hey that wasn't very nice"

"Oh and pushing me in was?"

"Very"

>>>>>>>>

After work Rob took the sleeping boy and tucked him to bed like the night before he had been talking all night with the locals and customers Tom told him that he should have Daisuke bring him back more often for he was such a big hit with the bar. As he was leaving he spotted the boy's book shelf and went over to bookshelves and tired to find out what he kid liked to read. To his surprise there where no Dr. Suses books and those where Rob's favorite books when growing up. Not even Green Eggs And Ham! This was an outrage. He decided tomorrow they where heading over to book store and picking up a copy. He moved over to the boy's desk it was littered with pictures and what he thought looked somewhat like blue prints in how to make toys or gadgets. He open the desk draw for more pictures but found something much more interesting there was a Polaroid hiding in the back faced down. Rob pick it up and flipped it over to his terror. It was picture of his true love kissing his co-worker. He blinked at it a few times as he remember his conversation with Daisuke right be fore his left

"_What about Stud muffin?"_

"_Business trip! He squeaked a bit too fast. _

Rob didn't seem to pick up on it "Really where?….."

Daisuke was on a romantic hotel get away with Stud muffin! Rob ran out of the room and called up Tom but on accentually he called Joey "Hello?"

" Oh it's you Joey I meant to call Tom."

" Want me to call him up and have a conference?"

"That's a great idea Joey! You both really should hear this news I have."

"Ok hold."

A second later Tom and Joey came back with Tom growling "This better be good Rob."

"It is my whole life is being shattered!"

Tom after hearing this soften and asked tenderly "Oh really well what is it Rob?"

" I found a picture of Daisuke and Stud muffin smoothing each other all over it!"

Joey sighed " Aww make me a copy"

Tom lost his patience thinking it was something really important" My god Rob your slow me and Joey had know that the two have been together for sometime now."

"What! and you didn't tell me"

" I told you last night"

"You did not!"

" I told you there wasn't even a race anymore"

" Like I can finger that out!"

"Hence why I called you slow"

" If I didn't have morals and have a special place in my heart for Daisuke I would of killed him by now."

"If you where thinking about even hurting Dai over something like this I would personally come over and kick your ass."

"Bring it on Tom!"

"Come on Rob don't you think its cute they go so well together I mean they like opposites he blue and he red but yet they match so well." Joey brought up

"Actually I think green is the opposite of red and yellow is for blue" Tom interjected

" What are you on Tom ever one knows that Red is opposite of blue." Ron told him.

" I'm pretty sure that's how it works cause if not then what is yellow opposite of?"

"Purple man Purple this is like color 101"

" No No he's right green is the opposite of red I just looked it up." Joey informed them.

"See" Tom sneered

"Wha?"

The local co workers talk for about a good hour before they found out that Joey had passed out and they all should really get some sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning after packing Satoshi took down the luggage to the car waiting for them. And on the way crossing the lobby. He heard some one calling his name. which was strange cause he didn't tell a soul he was here. He looked around and saw it was Brenda.

"I knew it was you!"

"Brenda?"

She caught up with him. While he asked her " What are you doing here?"

"Me I'm on vacation I told you on Tuesday. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation too."

"Alone?"

"No with Daisuke his son told us to come here."

" Oh really you and Daisuke? Save me the juicy details later." She winked and went on " How would the kid know about this place?"

" Apparently he saw it in a travel magazine."

" Oh right I gave that to him caused the liked the pictures it in when we came over for dinner."

"Well that kinda of explains why where both here huh."

"Yah well I got to go I don't want to keep Doug waiting we going to surfing"

"Good luck" He called after her.

" It's break a leg you dummy do you want me to die!" she called back.

After the plane had landed and the men reached Satoshi's car Daisuke hesitated " Uh y-you know what Satoshi? I think I'll take the metro home."

"Don't be silly Daisuke I don't mind driving you home actually I was thinking to crash at your place."

"Oh no I bet the place is a mess and I would like to sleep on a bed making you sleep on the couch and that's really rude."

" When is it not a mess? And if your so worried about my comfort so much I don't mind the couch if you want I could always bunk with you in your bed."

Daisuke blushed a bright red "Satoshi"

"What you didn't mind at the hotel" he smirked.

The smaller man turned redder if that was possible. He chuckled a bit at and how cute and outrageous he was being "Now come on Daisuke get in." He open his own door and slipped in. When the red head finally got in they drove over to his house.

They parked the car on the side of the road and walked up to it. Before they reached the front door Daisuke spun on his heel facing Satoshi in the eye well as much as he could due to how short he was to the other man. "Listen Satoshi let me go in first and I'll tell you when to come in."

"What? Why? You been making a lot of no sense lately"

The shorter man kissed the other man quickly on the lips and then said "Humor me" and turned and walked in his house quickly shutting the door behind him. Something was defiantly up but he was like a parking meter and his kiss bought him about five minutes of time.

>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke enter the house and quickly shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room seeing Rob spin slowly on his stool as if it was a huge leather arm chair his expression was dark like an evil business man or the don of the mafia.

"Hello Daisuke"

" Umm Hi Rob! Thanks for watching Little Satoshi for awhile. I really appreciate it. Why do you look so evil?"

"Me look evil what are you talking about?" Rob got off the stool and walked over to the young father. He swung an arm around his shoulders " I've got one question" He could fell the red head tense under his arm.  
"Wha-what would that be Rob?"

"How could you! I had dibs man Dibs!" He whined.

"Dibs?"

"Yes and how dose my friend repay me for all my loyalty too him? He steals Stud muffin form me!" he pulled out the Polaroid that his son took on Christmas day. He told him to throw it away for this very reason. "Rob to be perfectly honest with you-"

"Don't be honest lie to me make me feel better" he whine pitifully Rob was now slumped over Daisuke gave him a tight hug felling guilty for stealing Satoshi from Rob. " All right Rob you see Satoshi was put under and spell by an witch that made him only attracted to ugly guys"

"Yah I like this realty keep going"

And instead of falling for most Handsomest "

"And Sexy"

"And sexy Prince Rob"

"Wow that really did the trick I was plotting to killing you or cause you great discomfort you know want to see the voodoo dolls?"

"Naw that's ok Rob now its getting late you should be heading home an-" he said hesitated being un near by the whole voodoo doll thing.

The front door open and Satoshi walked he was put p his coat on the coat rack as he said " I don't know why your so uptight about something in your house" He traveled to the other room " I mean I've- what the hell is he doing here? And what are you two doing?"

Rob clung to Daisuke and exclaimed "It's exactly what it looks like! Your old news Satoshi Daisuke and I our are now a item so shoo." Daisuke was lost what was he talking about? He began to get lost in his own possibilities. While Satoshi didn't believe a word of it yet this irritated him the mere fact that Daisuke was just standing there like Rob's prop going on with is game. Rob watched him "What don't believe me?" Rob stood up and cupped the other man cheek Daisuke who seemed to be out of it didn't realized what was going on. Rob till his head down slowly aiming right for his face . Satoshi knew what he was up and he was getting far too close. He marched over and pulled the young father over to him. Glaring daggers at the brunette. Then Rob walked up to him staring at his cold eyes changeling his glare "If only it wasn't for that spell."

"What?"

He looked over at Daisuke "See you tomorrow lover." and scooped his coat on the way out. The second Rob step out of the house he flipped open his phone and hit his speed dial for " Hey Daniel you doing anything to night?…. Great want to hang with me Sexy Rob…"

>>>>Back in the house….

Satoshi heard Rob last words pay over in his head and he knew he had to keep a close watch out for him not that he was worried that he would steal Daisuke away it was Rob was crazy.

"What was all that talk about a spell?"

The home owner snapped back to real life finally "Yah Rob is now under the impression that you are under a curse by a witch that makes you only attracted to ugly guys. Trust me it was either that or my voodoo doll being impaled on some sharp stick or thrown in some fire."

"Daisuke I'm completely lost"

"That's ok"

"I'm too I have no idea what Rob was talking about that whole item thing."

"Trust me its nothing"

The red head turned and walked into his son's room and made sure he was all right. He kissed the boy's forehead and quietly walked out closing the door silently behind him "All right you can stay here I didn't want you too see Rob here knowing how much you dislike him."

"I think the word you looking for is hate."

"Hate is such a strong word Satoshi"

"Yes and this feeling I have for Rob is very strong."

Daisuke smiled a loosely smiled his eyes where growing heavy for they where have way open only he began making his way to the couch. Satoshi intercepted him leading him to his room and making sure he took his bed he would sleeping on couch. But once he had settled Daisuke and was about to leave he felt a his hand holding on to his sleeve. Satoshi understood this meant stay and saw that the red head had moved over so that he could join him. He took the invention and slid in warping his arm around the other man.

"You know what Satoshi" said Daisuke so sleepily he wasn't sure what he was talking about

"What?"

"I like vacations"

'Most people do"

End

* * *

Minwind: Was this a waste of time probably. Oh yah for all those of you who get that joke about the two guys in the hallway at the hotel your too cool . Well I just wanted to write this it was just on the side when I was working on Why are you here. Just a little bit of background and stuff hoped you enjoyed. 


End file.
